


Someone to love

by youngjaeswife



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: 2Jae, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Im Jaebum - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 72,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaeswife/pseuds/youngjaeswife
Summary: Choi Youngjae. His relationship with his boyfriend ended three months ago.With little self-esteem and no self-confidence in himself or his relationship skills, he heads to the nearest bathhouse for some self-reflection.Im Jaebum. The most popular guy working at the bathhouse.Easy going full of self-confidence, he's a guy who doesn't seem to have a care in the world.Both alone and looking for love, Jaebum and Youngjae soon teach each other, that all it takes, is one person to make your whole world better especially when love works both ways.





	1. Someone to love

Choi Youngjae wandered down to the local bathhouse. It had been three months since his boyfriend had broken up with him. 

'You're boring Choi Youngjae! All you do is play games, sing and run around like a little kid. You're not mature enough. I can't deal with this.'

Youngjae sighed and wondered if he was really that unlovable. He was only twenty-two and had his whole life ahead of him and all he wanted in a boyfriend was someone who liked to have fun. Playing games wasn't boring and the ex never complained before when they had gone out and both had fun. 

Youngjae had suspected that when he stopped leaving his wallet out and stopped paying for everything, is when it probably ended.

It confused Youngjae immensely and he kicked a rock that was on the ground in frustration and sighed. Stopping at the door of the bathhouse, he wondered if he should just go back home and crawl into a hole. His self-confidence was at an all-time low and he was having a hard time picking it back up again. 

Shaking his head Youngjae breathed in and huffed it out. He opened the door to the venue and walked in, paid his money and headed to the back area.

Walking in he became very self-conscious of all the handsome well-built men that were here. He watched as other men undressed without a second thought and laughed quietly to himself at how long it took him just to take his shirt off. 

It wasn't that he wasn't in good shape. It was that he just felt inadequate compared to others. Youngjae sighed again, wrapped a towel around his waist and finished undressing. He shoved his bag in the locker with his clothes and shoes, then locked it, placing the key around his wrist again.

He sighed and moved over to the shower area turning it on and adjusting the temperature then looking around removed his towel put it over a nearby rack and stepped forward into the water. Every few seconds he would check to make sure no one was looking, but that was near in impossible in a men's bathhouse full of men. 

Men always checked each other out and he knew it shouldn't bother him, but he was already feeling inadequate enough than to have people compare his average sized penis to some of the other rather better examples he had seen as he'd come into the shower room.

Grabbing the soap he began to wash himself down before heading to the spa and maybe the massage he'd booked for today would help him relax more.

Seconds later he became conscious of someone standing next to him as the other shower came on and he froze for a moment then puffed out some air and slowly tried to see out of the corner of his eye who was there.

“You okay?” A polite concerned voice asked.

Slowly Youngjae turned and he stared at the extremely good-looking young man next to him. “I... I'm fine, thank you...” he said nervously. 

“You sure?”

“Um yeah, I'm fine, really.”

“Get nervous around other guys huh?”

“Yeah...”

“You shouldn't be...nothing wrong with you, that I can see.” The other young man grinned looking Youngjae up and down.

Youngjae blushed and quickly covered his manhood. “Except the fact that I'm apparently immature, play games, sing too much, run around like a little kid and am boring.”

“Ahh, you had someone break your heart?”

“Yeah, just a bit.” Youngjae sighed. “Doesn't matter though. Guess I'm just bad at it.”

“Woah, someone has a bad case of 'no self-esteem' there.”

Youngjae couldn't help the sarcastic laugh that popped out. “Yeah well, I guess I just haven't found the right person for me yet, unless there isn't one.”

“So what was she like?”

Youngjae went silent not knowing how to reply not everyone was accepting of gay relationships in Korea and if you told the wrong person, you could get beaten up or end up in Jail.

The other young man saw the look on his face. “Ahh, it wasn't a she...”

Youngjae died and his eyes closed and waited for it.

“Well, his loss,”

“I beg your pardon?” Youngjae said a little surprised at the other young man's reaction

“I said his loss. You're kind of cute.”

“I er... well... I... wouldn't say that...” Youngjae's face burned red.

The other man laughed. “You need to ignore what people say to you if it's negative, just be you. No law against that right?”

“Uh... Youngjae's attention was caught for a second by two other men heading into a massage booth while groping each other. He turned away quickly and breathed out a large amount of nervous air.”

“Don't be so nervous, a lot of men come here to unwind if you know what I mean,” the other young man said with a wink.

“Oh...” Youngjae said a little quietly. “It doesn't bother you?”

“Why would it? I'm one of those men.” He whispered into Youngjae's ear.

Youngjae suddenly found himself blushing a lot more. “Ah... um...”

“The name's Jaebum.” he held out his hand to Youngjae. “Im Jaebum.”

Youngjae tentatively took the other's hand, “Choi Youngjae.” 

“Well nice to meet you, Choi Youngjae.”

“Mm. You too.” Youngjae replied nervously as he continued to wash the soap off of himself

“So are you here to just bathe or are you for some unwinding?”

Youngjae blushed again.. I thought I was here to unwind... but not like that... I don't just have sex for sex sake.”

“Oh, a keeper ?”

“Huh?”

“A keeper. It means you're pretty much worth hanging on to. You're probably loyal to your partner and like to make love and not fuck. I wouldn't worry too much about the guy who dumped you. He was an idiot.”

“If you say so.”

“You're cute, someone could totally go for you. Have you never ever wanted to just have sex for sex sake? It can be rather wild and relaxing.”

“Why are we discussing this?”

“Because I can see the sexual tension oozing out from you.”

“Well, what do you expect after three months.

“You're a bit more of a catch than you think you are, it should be easy for you to get another boyfriend.”

“Yeah... right.” Youngjae scoffed. “If my first one didn't like me enough to stay with me why would anyone else.” He sighed, his frustration at the conversation evident in his sigh. “I'm heading for a massage. Thanks for the chat,” he said as he nodded at this 'Im Jaebum' and quickly covered his growing erection. 

He'd just wanted to go there, do his thing and then leave, but the sexiest guy in the place had to go and strike up a conversation with him. It didn't matter though, he'd be gone after the massage and then he'd not see him again, he rarely came here anyway. But his music class had been stressful and he just needed to chill.

Jaebum watched as Youngjae grabbed his towel and threw it around his waist. “Only had one boyfriend huh?” he smirked as Youngjae headed into a massage cubicle. “Shame, he's a cute little thing, hot too.”

“Hey Jaebum, Kwon Yoon went home sick and he was booked to give a guy a standard massage can you cover for him?”

“Yeah sure hyung, I've got some time before my other job starts. What cubicle?” 

“Two A. That one there,” he said pointing to the cubicle Youngjae had just walked into.

“Oh... sure! It will be my pleasure.” Jaebum replied grinning from ear to ear.

“Standard, Im Jaebum, I said standard.” The older man laughed at the look on Jaebum's face

“Yeah hyung, yeah, I know, I know. I'll finish up here then get started.”

“All righty then I'll let the guy know.”

“Just don't tell him my name."

“Why does he know you because of your reputation, Mr popular?” The older man smirked

Jaebum laughed, “ We just introduced our self to each other that's all.”

“Ahuh... “ The older man said heading to Youngjae's cubicle. “If I know you, you were gonna try and butter him up.”

“Hey this one is different, he's a cutie, I like him. I could try and it probably wouldn't work.” Jaebum grinned.

“Oh, so he's a little tougher than some of the others. I tell you what fifty thousand won says you won't even get his cock in your mouth.”

“Oh come on he's going to be a challenge, seventy thousand and it's a deal.”

“Fine. I'll collect later,” the older man said as he knocked and walked into Youngjae's cubicle and came out a minute later.

“Good luck, Jaebummie.” the older man said with a large smirk on his face as he headed back towards the front area.

Jaebum finished washing himself down, towelled himself dry and then wrapping his towel around him headed towards Youngjae's cubicle.

~*~ 

Youngjae had sighed as the older man had delivered the news that his usual masseuse was off sick and that he would have to have a replacement. Youngjae had just agreed to it. Either way, he needed some time to just relax. He'd closed his eyes and started to drift off when he heard the door to his cubicle opening again a few minutes later.

His eyes sprung open as he heard the familiar voice and he shot upright as he came closer. 

“Hi! I'm Im Jaebum and I'll be your masseuse for this session.” Jaebum smiled sweetly at him.

Youngjae's face burned red again... of all people, why... why did it have to be him? “I thought you were just a patron...” Youngjae queried, the nervousness in his voice coming through.

“I never tell people I work here, it's more fun that way. Don't worry this is just going to be a standard massage.”

Youngjae sighed. “I have an interview for a job later can we just get this done.” his voice said cracking as Jaebum walked over to him.

“Just lie on your stomach and relax. “ Jaebum grinned as he began tip a little massage oil on Youngjae's back and massaged.

Twenty minutes later Jaebum had finished the back areas and instructed Youngjae to roll over back onto his back and he complied.

As Youngjae rolled over the towel came off and Jaebum grinned. Someone had an erection. “So I see you're enjoying this then? Is it because I'm doing it?” Jaebum grinned and tapped Youngjae's cock.

“Hey,” Youngjae said as he covered it again blushing a lot more than he was earlier. The stupid sexy guy replacing the boring not sexy guy. “Standard massage remember...”

“What if I wanted to give you a special massage?” Jaebum grinned.

Youngjae laughed sarcastically. 

Jaebum looked at him and smirked, pulled the towel off him and grabbed Youngjae's now completely erect shaft.

“I'm turning you on aren't I?” he grinned as he stroked Youngjae's hardened length.

“No,” Youngjae said pushing his hand away. “I'm cold that's all.” He lied

“Oh really,” Jaebum said grabbing it again firmly and rubbing.

“Stop... don't ahh... I said... stop...” Youngjae 's eyes closed he didn't want to be one of those men, but it felt so good. 

“Sorry did you say stop?” Jaebum moved his hand away as instructed, but to his and Youngjae's own surprise Youngjae grabbed his hand and guided it back... 

“Just do it...” He panted. Three months without sex had seemingly taken its toll on him. 

“I'm going down on you then.” Jaebum grinned. The seventy thousand won was was his, but he decided he wouldn't collect on this one... he was definitely, definitely a hot little cutie. Jaebum decided there and then that this guy was worth a freebie.

Youngjae nodded permission and watched as Jaebum's mouth closed around his erection. Youngjae bit his lip as he felt Jaebum's tongue flick around the tip and enter the tiny hole. He groaned his approval and grabbed Jaebum's head, pushing Jaebum's mouth down harder onto his throbbing length.

His eyes closed and he couldn't help the tiny moans of pleasure that escaped his lips as Jaebum worked his magic. “You're so much better at this than my ex...” Youngjae admitted loudly between pants.

“Probably because I actually like you,” Jaebum said releasing Youngjae's shaft momentarily giving him a wink. 

“You probably have a ton of guys after you, I mean you're good looking and you have a really sexy body...” 

“Yeah, true I do,” he said as he went back to sucking Youngjae's erection.

“I'm clean, just so you know. I've had the test done and we used protection.”

“Responsible.” 

Youngjae moaned loudly as Jaebum continued, “You'd better use your hand, I'm so close,” he said as he panted and began to writhe a little with his impending orgasm so close. 

Jaebum kept sucking, he was going to give Youngjae the full treatment all the way.

“Hand, you use your hand or I'm gonna come in your... Ahhhhh...” Youngjae's hips bucked as Jaebum sucked on the tip so hard that it made him explode, noting that this orgasm had been the best he'd had for a long time. Youngjae panted with his mouth open, his eyes wide and his cock pulsating as every last ounce of liquid was drained from his deflating member.

Jaebum wiped his mouth and grinned. “There's something just so sexy about you Choi Youngjae. It makes me want to do more to you.”

Youngjae just blushed. “I need to go get ready for my job interview.”

“Yeah I have another Job to go to after this,” Jaebum said. “So even if I wanted to I couldn't”

“You work two jobs?”

“Got to make ends meet somehow. My eomma's sick so I earn the money and pay the bills”

“Does your appa not work?”

“He died two years ago in a car accident.”

“Oh... I'm so sorry. I didn't know.”

“It's fine. It's not like you've known me for years, that you should know.”

“So you work two jobs and take care of your eomma. Wow. That's dedication.”

“No one else to do it so I have to.”

"What about the rest of your family?" 

"Both my parents came from one child families," Jaebum replied.

“Oh. I see Youngjae said sounding a little sad for him. “Look I have to go. But I just want to say you were good and I don't regret it.”

Jaebum smiled. “Glad to hear it. So when will you be in next?”

“I guess whenever I'm feeling stressed next. I rarely come here.”

“Oh any idea when that would be?” Jaebum asked a little hopeful.

“No idea. I just come when the mood hits.” Youngjae noticed the disappointed look on Jaebums face. He'd thought Jaebum had only been joking about liking him, but maybe not. Or maybe he was just imagining it. “I'll check when you're in the next time I feel like relaxing and I'll book you instead of the other guy. How does that sound?”

“Yeah sure. I wouldn't mind tasting more of you.” Jaebum winked at him.

“Yeah, yeah. “ Youngjae laughed. “You're funny. Anyway, I really need to go,” he said as he got up putting the towel back on himself.

“I guess I'll see you when I see you.”

“Yeah. See ya,” Youngjae finally said, nervously breaking the awkward silence as they stood there staring at each for a few more moments before he rushed out the door.

Jaebum stared at the back of the door after it shut. “Like I'll see him again. Shame... I really do like him.”

~*~

Youngjae wandered home thinking about his job interview. He needed the extra money to pay for his classes. His parents had been paying for his music tuition, but he wanted to start paying it or at least part thereof himself, just to take the pressure off his parents a little as they were already supporting his older sibling through college.

Running inside Youngjae got changed for his interview. His older sister stayed at the college and his parents ran a grocery store, so he was always mostly alone until late at night when his parents came home. 

Youngjae knew he was only going for a job at a convenience store, but still, he wanted to make the best impression that he could. He threw on his best pants and a white short-sleeved shirt and a vest over it. 

Tying his tie he looked at himself in the mirror and for some reason, Jaebum‘s voice popped into his head 

'There's something just so sexy about you Choi Youngjae. It makes me want to do more to you.'

“Yeah right. You probably say that to all the guys you give blow jobs to.” Youngjae laughed out loud as he put his shoes on and shook the words from his head. There was no way in the world a good looking man like this Im Jaebum would like him. 

Not in a million years.

Heading out of the house again Youngjae checked he had everything he needed for this interview. He needed this job so badly and wanted to make sure he was prepared. Ticking off the list in his head, he smiled and continued off down the road towards the bus stop. The bus arrived just a few minutes after he got there. 

It was a little earlier than expected, but that just meant there was time for Youngjae to get off the bus, grab a bubble tea and something to eat before the interview.

Getting on the bus he took a window seat and watched the world rush by as the bus headed to the downtown area, twenty-five minutes away, where the convenience store was. Bus trips always bored him, especially when he didn't have his music and headphones with him. Which he had realised he had forgotten once he got on the bus and reached into his bag to retrieve them.

Finally, the bus came to a stop. Youngjae got off, yawned, stretched and headed to the bubble tea store just down the way a little. Ordering his bubble tea he checked the time there was still almost forty-five minutes before his interview time.

Looking around he spotted a cafe right next door to where the convenience store was and made a beeline for it. He had enough money to grab something to eat and happily made his way into the cafe. 

“What can I get you?” The young lady at the counter asked as his turn came up.

“One chicken wrap minus cucumber and pickles please and hold the sauce.”

“Any drinks?”

“No thanks,” he said holding up the bubble tea. “I'm good.”

“Six thousand four hundred and fifty won thank you. This is your table number and I'll send your food out once it's ready.” 

“Thanks.” Youngjae smiled handing her the money and taking the number as she handed him some change which he threw unceremoniously into his pants pocket and went in search of a table. He found one in a secluded corner of the cafe and sat quietly sipping on his bubble tea.

His thoughts went back to the bathhouse and he sighed. Maybe he should go back there sooner. Jaebum did seem nice enough; also bold and cheeky, but nice enough. Youngjae sighed as he once again shoved the thoughts out of his head. 

Jaebum was probably just being nice to him because he'd felt sorry for him in regards to being dumped. He buried his head in his folded arms wishing he'd brought his music. 

“JB, food to table six,” he heard the girl shout out a short time later. “And while you're at it drop this over at that table there.”

Listening to the banter he realised just how hungry he was when suddenly he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

“One chicken wrap no sauce.” 

“Yeah, that's me, thanks,” he began as he started to look up.

“Youngjae, is that you?”

Youngjae's eyes widened in shock... he sounded so different here than at the bathhouse and he didn't recognise his voice this time... But why... oh why... out of all the cafes... in all of Seoul... did he have to work here?


	2. Chapter 2

“Gimme a sec, I'll be right back,” Jaebum said placing Youngjae's food in front of him and heading for the other table dropping their food off for them and then returning to the front desk before coming back over to Youngjae, who was still a little dazed by the turn of events.

“Boss gave me five minutes... I told him you're an old friend. 

“I see.” Youngjae replied as he began to avoid the other's gaze by eating his wrap.”

“I'm really surprised this has happened. I was sure I'd never see you again and here you are. So did you have your interview yet?”

“Nope, I still have half an hour.”

“So where is it?”

“Next door.”

“At the convenience store?” 

Glancing up momentarily, Youngjae noted the smile on Jaebum's face as he revealed where he had applied for the job. “Yeah. Only part time though.” 

“What hours?” 

“Two pm until eight.”

“No way, those are the same hours I work here. What about days?”

“Thursday, Friday and Saturdays.” Youngjae wasn't quite sure why he was telling him everything, but it just kept tumbling out.

“Ahh, I do Wednesdays, Friday and Saturdays. I have to rush here afterwards though as I'm at the bathhouse Monday and Wednesday as you know he grinned giving Youngjae a wink.

Youngjae almost choked on his wrap as Jaebum winked at him. 

“So...” Youngjae began as he cleared his throat, “How did you get here so fast?”

“Oh, I have a car.”

“You drive?”

“Of course I do... Don't you?”

“No. I don't. I'm not good at stuff like that.”

“Some people are, some people aren't. It doesn't matter if you can't. Anyway, before I get dragged away, do you mind if I give you my phone number?”

“Me!?” Youngjae said even more shocked than before. 

“Yes, you... Why does it shock you that I want to give you my number.” Jaebum looked at Youngjae's face. “Come on stop putting yourself down. I can hear what you're thinking. Why is he giving me his number? He couldn't possibly want to be friends with someone as boring and immature as me.”

“Ahh, that obvious?”

“Yes and I'm not your ex-boyfriend so let me decide for myself whether you're boring and immature. Now can I give you my number?”

“Sure.”

“And let me have yours too.”

“Okay, if you really want it...”

“Why would I ask if I didn't?” He said smiling at Youngjae 

They switched phones and entered their numbers in. 

“So just out of curiosity, what are you doing after eight tonight?”

“Nothing really, I was just going to sit home and watch TV until my parents get home from work later.”

“Well, I was wondering... there's this movie I've been wanting to watch. It starts at nine did you want to hang out?”

“What's the movie?” Youngjae asked curiously wondering why he was even contemplating saying yes.

“This one,” Jaebum said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and showing Youngjae.

“Are you serious I really wanted to go see this but... my budget... is now about three thousand won.”

Jaebum grinned. How about I shout you tonight and you can just shout me another time?”

“Are you serious, but I'd feel awful especially if I don't get this job and can't shout you back. The money I had for today was from my parents. I only get a small allowance every week. They own a grocery store over near where I live,” he said sighing. “Right now they're supporting me through music school and my noona through college which is why I need this job so badly then at least this way I can pay some of it myself and they'll only have my noona to worry about.”

“You'll get it, just be confident, but not overconfident. I think you're so much smarter than you think you are.” Jaebum encouraged him.

“Thanks.” Youngjae said finally smiling. “I appreciate you saying so.”

“So is it okay if I pick you up from yours after I finish work?'

“Sure. I'll text you my address now,” he said excitedly as he quickly pulled up Jaebum's number and sent him his details.

“JB...”

“I'm coming boss,” Jaebum yelled back getting up from the chair then looking quickly back at Youngjae. “I'll see you tonight at around nine. Good luck with the job...” he started to walk away but quickly walked back, “Oh and by the way. You look really good in that.” he said nodding to his outfit as he grinned and walked back to the service desk.

Youngjae sat looking lost for words. It had been an odd sort of day, not quite how he had envisioned it, but it wasn't a total disaster. He had a new friend which he'd made in the strangest of ways, but a friend was a friend and Jaebum didn't seem all that bad. 

Except, Youngjae was kind of glad he still had a while before his interview as an issue had arisen between his legs. 

After all, it wasn't easy just to shut something like that out of your mind. He grabbed the rest of his bubble tea and belongings strategically placed them in front of his groin and stood, “Thanks,” he said to the girl at the counter as he left.

“Later Youngjae,” Jaebum yelled from the kitchen door.

“Yeah, see you later Jaebum.” Youngjae smiled as he left.

As he stood outside the doorway he sighed and headed for the library. He had just enough time to look through some music books before the interview and it would help calm his over-sensitive hormones. 

~*~

After his interview, Youngjae headed home. It was almost four pm by the time he got out of his interview. It seemed to have gone well, but he wasn't sure, he would have to wait for another day or so before he would know if he got the job.

Arriving home it was almost five pm. Youngjae made himself a snack and headed to his room stripping out of his good clothes and looked through his wardrobe wondering what he should wear to the movies tonight. Finally, he settled on his favourite pair of blue jeans, a white long-sleeved t-shirt under a black short sleeved t-shirt and grabbed his white and burgundy striped braces, his favourite black and white sneakers and his black beret, placing them on his study desk in the corner of the room.

Satisfied he had picked the right outfit he set his alarm to go off in two and a half hours time and settled down for a nap. He'd have time for a quick shower before Jaebum got here once he woke up.

Youngjae smiled and reminded himself that he would need to leave a note so that his parents didn't worry about him once they got home. He settled himself onto his bed and closed his eyes, excited for the movie later. He decided there and then that if he got this job he would do something nice for Jaebum in return for his kindness as soon as he could afford it. 

As Youngjae drifted off to sleep he still had a smile on his face.

~*~

Jaebum arrived home from his shift half an hour early. After it had gotten quiet, he had offered to head home. Being one of the older staff members at the job meant he was paid a bit more and he felt it was unfair to stand around and do nothing after he'd finished his tasks, so they allowed him to go and thanked him for being a considerate member of their team.

Jaebum was happy as it gave him a little more time to prepare before heading out to pick up Youngjae. He checked on his mother making sure the part-time carer had fed and showered her before she had left.

He sat down with her and held her hand as she smiled at him. 

“Jaebummie, you should get yourself a girlfriend to look after you. You worry too much about your old sick eomma and not enough about yourself. You should go and have fun not have to look after me all the time. You're young and I feel like I am holding you back.”

“Eomma, don't say things like that. I'm the man of the house and it's my responsibility I have to work to take care of you. But if it makes you feel better, once I put you to bed I am going to the movies with a friend.”

“Oh. Good good, is she pretty?”

Jaebum sighed he didn't have the heart to tell her he preferred men, but he could at least mention his new friend. “Eomma I'm going with a friend I made today, his name is Choi Youngjae.”

“Ahh, he has a good name almost as good as yours.” His mother smiled nodding her approval. “Having friends is good Jaebummie.” she yawned and motioned for Jaebum to come to her. “I'm tired anyway so I want to sleep early tonight.”

“I'll take you to your room then.” Jaebum smiled at his mother as he pushed her wheelchair into her bedroom then pulled back the bedclothes. Gently he lifted her up and placed her into the bed, taking care to tuck her in carefully before pushing the wheelchair into the far corner of her room.

Sitting down by her side on the bed Jaebum took her hand in his. “We have to go to the doctors for your checkup tomorrow eomma. It's at twelve pm what time would you like me to wake you?”

“Ahh.. the doctors... Yes.. maybe ten thirty. I am always so tired now. Jaebummie you are good to your eomma. I hope you are blessed with a lovely girl who's good to you and looks after you as much as you have looked after me.”

“Eomma rest now. Talking this much is exhausting you.”

“Yes, yes... I will sleep now. Go have fun, goodnight my Jaebummie.”

“Sleep well eomma, Good night.”

Jaebum adjusted her night light before leaving her room and called the carer into the lounge.

“Noona... I'll be gone for a few hours but I'll be back by one am at the latest. Please check in on her while I'm gone and as always call me if something happens. The spare room has been set up for you as usual. Thank you for staying. I'll adjust your pay accordingly.”

“Jaebumshi, you deserve to go out for a while. You work hard and need a bit of a break. Enjoy your self. I will make sure your eomma is looked after.”

Jaebum smiled as he headed for the door. “Night Noona.”

“Night Jaebumshi.”

Jaebum shut the front door behind him and headed to his car. Setting Youngjae's address in the car's map, Jaebum smiled. He was excited to get out of the house and just go have some fun. Finally, the address came up and Jaebum headed out.

~*~

Youngjae was up showered and ready and he had no sooner finished adjusting his beret when he heard the knocking. He headed to the door and opened it and Jaebum stood there smiling at him. He gave Youngjae the once over and grinned at him. “I love that look on you.” 

“Thanks. I wasn't too sure what to wear.”

“It's perfect. Really.”

“Your's is pretty cool. That leather jacket is seriously awesome. You almost seem to have this bad boy vibe going on.” Youngjae grinned. “Black leather jacket, black shirt unbuttoned to the third button, ripped knees, the chain hanging on the side of your jeans. It suits you.” 

“I was hoping you'd say that. I mean it really doesn't matter what we wear, but I wanted to look good since this is the first time we're hanging out together. You know first impressions and all.”

Youngjae grinned. “It must be a guy thing. We have to look cool or something.” 

Jaebum laughed. “You seem a lot more relaxed tonight not so awkward around me.”

“Well, it was hard running into you this afternoon. I wasn't sure what to even say to you. I mean after the bathhouse...” He stopped and cleared his throat. “Well I think you get my drift

So that's why you were giving me short answers and had your head buried in your chicken wrap with no sauce,” Jaebum grinned.

Youngjae laughed. “Yeah, it was kind of awkward. I seriously didn't expect to see you again that soon either.”

“So you were planning to come see me again at the bathhouse?”

“I wasn't sure, to be honest, I thought about, it, but I also thought you were just being overly nice and friendly and gave everyone blow jobs.”

Jaebum laughed. “I sometimes do more than that.”

“I know, but doesn't it bother you?”

“Put it this way. I get paid to work there, we have guys come in who need attention but prefer to, like I said before, unwind at the bathhouse. I use protection and it's extra money to help support my eomma.”

“Does it cost a lot to support her?”

“Yeah it does, but I have a lot of savings from before my father passed away. We had the two incomes before so it was a little easier for us both.”

“Are you sure you want to shout me. I mean you work hard... two jobs, well you could say three technically. Wait a second....” Youngjae suddenly realised. “You charge? But you... me... I mean.”

“I could see you were really stressed out and looked like you needed some relief, plus I think you're cute. One freebie isn't going to hurt.”

Youngjae cleared his throat loudly and pulled on the collar of his shirt a little. “Um so shouldn't we.. you know..”

Jaebum checked his watch. “Yeah, we should.”

Youngjae pulled his front door shut and double checked it was locked.

“So,” Jaebum began as they headed to his car, “Can I ask how old you are?”

“Me, I'm twenty-three this year, you?”

“I turned twenty-five beginning of the year.”

“Ohh so you're actually my hyung...” Youngjae said a little surprised.

“Youngjae ah.” Jaebum grinned, “Your hyung would like you to get into the car and stop standing there looking shocked about it.”

“Oh yeah. Sorry.... hyung...” Youngjae grinned as he opened his door and got in.

“Don't get cheeky, Choi Youngjae. I'm pretty traditional you know.” Jaebum chuckled

“I don't mind calling you hyung, it's only polite you being my senior, even I know better than that. My noona would have hit me if I'd joked around with her like that,” he said as he buckled himself into the seat belt.

Jaebum started up the car and they headed off.

“So what kind of things do you like doing, besides the singing and music?” Jaebum asked him.

“Hmm... I guess I do love playing computer games and going to arcades, having fun, being crazy and random. Also, CUCUMBERS never give me cucumbers I hate cucumbers.”

Jaebum burst into laughter. That was random. Why do you hate cucumbers?”

“I'm allergic... if I eat them I end up with a nasty rash and I can't stand the smell either, same with pickles I'll throw up.”

“Oh, I see. Not good. Remind me to never feed you cucumbers or pickles. Anything else you like to do?”

“I like shopping, eating, sleeping and did I mention I like eating?” 

“Don't think so, no,” Jaebum said grinning as he played along with Youngjae. 

“Eating is good. I like eating,” Youngjae said grinning.

“Just not cucumbers and pickles.”

“Oh, I also hate green tea ice cream and watermelon.”

“Allergic?”

“Nope, I just hate those.”

“Noted.” Jaebum laughed. “I'll make sure I never feed you those either then.”

“I'd appreciate that. So what about you.”

“I like lots of things and one of them just happens to be watching movies. I also like going out into the fresh air and just relaxing, I like looking for good restaurants and photography. I love a good Korean stew, and I can B-boy.”

“Wow, maybe my ex was right... I am boring.”

“You're you Youngjae, I'm me. It doesn't mean that just because I have more things I can do, or mention off the top of my head than you, that you're boring.”

“I suppose so,” Youngjae replied.

“Anyway, I'm stopping quickly by a gas station. I need to do a top up so I can get us there and back. I was so excited to head out tonight that I forgot to do it before I picked you up.”

“There's one coming up here.” Youngjae pointed out.

“Nice spotting. Thanks, Youngjae.” Jaebum pulled the car into the gas station and got out of the car. “Would you like anything?”

“No thanks. I'm fine.” he smiled at Jaebum. 

“Your smile is amazing. It makes me want to smile just watching you smile.” 

“I get that a lot. When I smile.”

“Do it more often, your hyung has spoken.”

Youngjae laughed. “I'm not a performing monkey you know.”

“No but I've seen ones who smile more than you,” Jaebum said laughing.

“You couldn't afford the number of peanuts it would cost you to make me smile,” Youngjae laughed back.

“I'll bet you I could. I have savings.”

“I wouldn't let you waste your savings on peanuts. I'd just smile more,” he said his face beaming.

“I heard that Youngjae. I'm holding you to it now.”

Youngjae stuck his tongue out at Jaebum and laughed as Jaebum reached into the car to try and grab it.

“Youngjae ah... You're too distracting. I'm going to put the gas in the car.” Jaebum grinned shutting the door and moving to the pump.

Youngjae smiled and sat back in his seat. Jaebum was fun and he liked that. His ex would never play like that with him. Obviously, Jaebum hyung was a little more flexible with his idea of fun.

This indeed made Youngjae smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaebum and Youngjae arrived at the movie house. Jaebum grabbed their tickets and suggested that Youngjae line up for the snacks to save time.

Youngjae pulled out his wallet. Surely they had something for three thousand won. He looked at the board and sighed. The cheapest thing was four thousand. 

Jaebum walked up behind him and heard the disappointed sigh. 

“So much for buying Jaebum hyung a drink,” Youngjae turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“That was a very sweet thought, Youngjae, but don't worry, honestly... it's fine, all of tonight, it's all my shout. You'll have a chance later to worry about doing things like this once you get that job. Just you worry about having a good time.”

Youngjae smiled at him. “I am having a good time and I haven't even seen the movie yet.”

“Next please.” 

The two boys walked forward and stood at the counter. “Popcorn and cola Youngjae?”

“Yes please hyung,” Youngjae said politely.

“What deals do you have for the popcorn and drinks today?” Jaebum asked the guy at the counter.

“We have those up there,” he said pointing at some smaller deals. “or we have the mega share deal which is the share popcorn, two large colas and any two choc tops for twenty-five thousand won.

“How large is the share popcorn?”

“It's one and a half time the size of the large single deal that you can see there.” The guy pointed out.

“We should get the share one Jaebum hyung, it's the cheaper than getting the separate deals,” Youngjae suggested trying to be considerate of Jaebum's generosity.

“Sounds like a great idea.” He smiled at Youngjae then turned back to the guy serving them. “Can I please get the share deal?”

“Sure, that's twenty-five thousand won, please. What flavour choc tops would you like, We have vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, choc mint chip, rum and raisin or cookies and cream” 

Jaebum handed the guy the cash. “I'll have the strawberry thanks; Youngjae?”

“I'll have the chocolate please.”

The guy nodded and started getting the snacks.

Jaebum glanced over at Youngjae who was watching the guy get the snacks for them. Youngjae was smiling.

“You're really happy about something?”

“Oh I .. was just thinking how kind you were, to be honest,” Youngjae said blushing a little. “My ex never paid for anything when we went out,” he whispered to Jaebum.

“Never?” Jaebum sounded shocked.

“Nope, never. I had to sell my keyboard to cover tuition fees one time because he took my wallet and used the budget I had for it on takeout and games for himself.” Youngjae continued to whisper.

“What?” Jaebum sounded angry. “And he had the nerve to diss you with all those things he said. Sounds more like he's the immature one to me. You know what... you should be glad he broke up with you, he's a jerk. I would never treat my boyfriend like that.” he whispered back

“Do you have one?”

“A boyfriend?”

“Mmm.”

“No. Not at the moment.”

“Not interested or just not found the right person yet.”

“I've just not found the right person yet, but I am looking and I do have someone in mind.”

“Ahh,” Youngjae replied trying not to sound too disappointed. “Well that's nice then, I hope he's as kind as you are.”

“I think he would be. He seems to be that way inclined.”

“Here you go,” the guy at the counter said as he brought the popcorn over. Sorry about the wait,”

“Thanks and no problem,” Jaebum said smiling as he went to grab the snacks.

“I'll take them, so that way you just need to worry about the tickets.” Youngjae offered to smile as he carefully placed the choc tops on the top of the popcorn and grabbed one of the drinks. “Ahh... don't have enough hands for my drink.” he grinned.

“I'll grab this one Youngjae.” Jaebum grinned picking up his drink. Come on you.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Youngjae grinned too as they headed towards the lady collecting the tickets.

Jaebum handed her their tickets. Taking them, she tore them in half giving Jaebum the other halves back and then pointed to the right.

“Cinema four is on the left-hand side towards the end. Enjoy your movie.” She smiled as the boys nodded their thanks and headed to their cinema.

“I'm so excited,” Youngjae said as he walked next to Jaebum. “ I really have wanted to see this movie for ages, but seriously haven't had the spare cash and I know you have commitments too, so thank you hyung, from the bottom of my heart.”

Jaebum was shocked at the level of Youngjae's sincerity, it warmed his heart and as they took their seats in the cinema Jaebum turned to him while sorting the drinks and snacks out and putting the popcorn between them to share, “That ex of yours certainly didn't deserve you, he used and abused you Youngjae. You deserve better than that.”

“It's okay. I got smart and stopped paying for things and leaving my wallet around when I stayed with him. I think that's when he actually decided to break up with me. So yeah I guess you're right.”

“Did you love him?”

“I thought I did, but the more he did those things, the more I wasn't sure?”

“Did he ever tell you he loved you?”

“Only the first time we were intimate.”

“And that was it?”

“Mhm,” Youngjae replied sounding completely dejected.

“Don't ever tell me who it was, because if I ever meet up with them, I won't hold back with what I'd have to say to them!”

Youngjae looked at Jaebum a little surprised. He really did seem to be upset with what his ex had done to him.

“It's okay Jaebum, really. I haven't seen him since we broke up. When he broke up with me I was sad, but also kind of relieved, to be honest. I'd like to find someone to love who actually loves me back. I think I knew he didn't really care but, I guess him being my first boyfriend I had no idea what to expect. Maybe I expected too much.”

“Like hell you did! I can tell you're a very kind and caring person,” Jaebum said sternly. “He saw that in you and knew he could take advantage. None of what happened can even be remotely related to being your fault. He was a pure jerk and that's it!”

Youngjae sighed. “Maybe I'll get lucky one day.”

“Cheer up Youngjae, one bad relationship isn't the end of the world. Especially when it's only your first. Trust me when I say this. There's probably someone right in front of your face that likes you and would love to get to know you, but you're just not seeing it yet.”

“That would be nice.” Youngjae smiled completely missing Jaebum's point.

Suddenly the lights began to go down and Youngjae wriggled in his seat. “It's starting. Hyung it's starting.”

Jaebum laughed. Youngjae was so cute, almost like a kid about to get a reward for good behaviour.

Youngjae turned to face him and Jaebum could just see the wide smile on Youngjae's face as the lights finally faded. “Thanks again hyung.” He whispered to Jaebum

“You're welcome Youngjae. Enjoy.”

~*~

After the movie Youngjae was hyper. He was so excited and he walked in front of Jaebum backwards as they talked about the best parts of the movie, and there were times when Jaebum just smiled the whole time as Youngjae rambled about the car chases and the fight scenes and how the other guy should have gotten the girl.

Jaebum was quite smitten with Youngjae and it wasn't at all anything to do with the fact that they had been slightly intimate earlier in the day. It was about Youngjae's infectious smile, his ability to be so quiet one second and to go crazy nuts the next, his soft and sweet demeanour and he seemed like a decent guy.

“And that guy hyung... when he shot his friend... that was right out of left field. I had no idea he was the bad guy, did you? ”

“No, I didn't. I was just as surprised as you were, although I wasn't expecting you to jump into my lap either.”

Youngjae blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Ahh, sorry about that I was just so excited I didn't mean to jump up like that and I didn't mean to jump back down and land on you either.”

“It's fine Youngjae, I wasn't bothered but the people behind us were a bit annoyed because you blocked their view.” Jaebum chuckled.

“I seriously didn't mean to get that excited Jaebum. I'm so sorry.” 

Youngjae's voice dropped to a quiet whisper and Jaebum realised that Youngjae thought he was in trouble

“Youngjae, I'm not your ex. It's fine... I really didn't mind. It was kind of cute.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really.” Jaebum smiled ruffling his hair. “So it's still early and I don't have to be home until around one in the morning. What would you like to do now? Coffee, Games arcade, Games arcade with coffee or in my case strawberry milk, I don't normally drink a lot of caffeinated things this time of night. Or we could go to Karaoke. They have coffee and strawberry milk. We should definitely go to karaoke”

Youngjae perked up again. “Karaoke really? But isn't it kind of expensive? You have to look after your eomma. I would feel responsible if we spent any more of your money.”

Jaebum stopped as they came to back out of the Moviehouse. “Youngjae ah.” he began with an authoritative air that made Youngjae stop and blink. “I allocated a set amount of time for tonight and I don't intend to go home until I have to. I rarely get to go out like this, so you have no idea how grateful I am to you for actually saying yes to coming with me tonight. So you are going to shush and let me spoil you... aren't you?”

Youngjae's eyes widened and he pursed his lips and then nodded.

“Good. Now get your butt into the car so we can go karaoke.” Jaebum ordered.

“Yes sir, hyung sir!” Youngjae grinned saluting Jaebum as he got into his seat.

Jaebum laughed. It seemed that Youngjae had him doing that a lot.

~*~

The karaoke bar was fairly busy when they arrived so they opted, in the end, to head to the nearby arcade and play few games. It was quieter there but only because the centre closed in half hour.

They wandered through the arcade and passed by a racing game and Jaebum grinned at Youngjae as he stopped by it. “Any good at these?” 

“Not great, but I can at least make the car go forward.”

“That's the usual idea.” Jaebum grinned at him. “Up for a challenge?”

“Sure; but don't blame me if I end up running into you a lot.” He warned him with a grin.

“I won't.” Jaebum smiled as they climbed into the chairs and placed the money into the machine setting it for two players. 

They picked their cars and hit the ready button and they were off. Jaebum got into the lead almost immediately and Youngjae followed as best he could. Halfway around the track Jaebum looked over and grinned. “Shall I wait for you?” 

“No, No it's fine... because I can just do this,” he said smirking as he leaned over towards Jaebum and grabbed his wheel.”

“Hey,” Jaebum said laughing and grabbing Youngjae 's hand pushing it off again. 

Youngjae kept reaching over and if he wasn't grabbing Jaebum's wheel he was grabbing his arm and shaking it, in the end, Jaebum started doing the same to Youngjae and the two of them were roaring with laughter as they both failed to finish the final lap.

“You are such a cheat, Choi Youngjae,” Jaebum said laughing as he pulled him over to him off his chair and put him into a gentle neck lock, rubbing his head with his fist.

Youngjae was laughing so hard that he started coughing and Jaebum let him go. “You okay?” Jaebum asked him grinning

Youngjae nodded, held his hand up, coughed again and stood upright having finally regained some of his breath and composure. He made a funny face at Jaebum and Jaebum cracked up again.

“I'm good...” 

“I'll grab you some water, come on,” he said waving Youngjae to follow him. He brought some water from the nearby machine and handed it to Youngjae.

“We've got time for a few more games before I have to call it a night and drop you off home. What did you want to play?”

“The basketball game?”

“What so you can steal all my balls and throw them into your basket?' Jaebum laughed

“How did you figure it out so fast?' Youngjae grinned.

“It's all over your face you cheeky brat. Fine, let's go. But see if I don't try and steal yours first.”

“Hah like I'd let you!” Youngjae grinned as they both ran to the basketball machines.

“Here,” Jaebum grinned mischievously. You start first.”

“No way, hyung, I know what you're up to... You start yours first.”

Jaebum handed Youngjae some coins... “Fine, we'll start together... on the count of three... One,”

They poised their coins at the slot of the machine

“Two...”

Jaebum and Youngjae eyed each other up.

“Three...” 

Their coins dropped and it began... the play fight to end all play fights; balls and arms everywhere. Loud boisterous laughing from Youngjae; less loud but equal amounts of laughing from Jaebum and even at the end Jaebum still managed to win over Youngjae.

Four crazy games of cheat basketball later they were two all.

“This is the deciding game. Shall we make a bet?” Jaebum grinned.

“What kind of bet?”

“If you win. I buy you dinner next time we hang out. If I win you buy me dinner, if you have the money otherwise I'll settle for a cola.”

“Okay deal.” Youngjae grinned as they got ready for the final round. “On three?”

“On three.”

“I'll say it. Ready... Onetwothree.” Youngjae started first as he laughed as he beat Jaebum to it. 

“Ya... you cheeky brat.” Jaebum laughed pushing his coins in quickly and getting into the game.

Youngjae was already four balls ahead and so he felt it was a good time to start stealing Jaebum's

But Jaebum was ready for him. He grabbed Youngjae around the waist and swung him to the other side using one hand to pick up the balls to throw. Youngjae retaliated by attempting to knock the balls out of his hand. Jaebum was still two points down and seeing the clock counting down, he decided to tickle Youngjae. To his delight, Youngjae was extremely ticklish and Jaebum had him on the floor within seconds and with only seconds to spare managed to win by two points, despite Youngjae's interference.

The store manager came over to see if everything was all right as he heard the chaos that was Jaebum and Youngjae laughing and yelling at each other, in fun and jest and patrons were complaining it was disturbing their gameplay.

They both bowed and apologised profusely, but the manager seemed to have a good sense of humour so he didn't give them a too big a lecture about bothering other patrons with their excessive noisy behaviour.

As they left the arcade the two of them couldn't stop giggling. Youngjae grabbed Jaebum‘s arm and hung onto it still laughing. “Hyung... that was the most fun I've had in ages.”

“I could tell. But to be honest, same here,” Jaebum said as he grinned at Youngjae.

“Good job that was the last game. I really thought he was going to kick us out.” Youngjae laughed

Jaebum laughed at Youngjae laughing. “You know, I seriously don't know what was wrong with your ex except the fact he was a total jerk... You're fun to be around, you're also a terrible cheat, but still really fun to be around.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, I laugh so much around you it's seriously crazy. I may have only met you today, but I can see what kind of person you are, and you're nothing like your ex said.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Youngjae said blushing a little, “That's nice of you to say.”

“Well, it's true.” Jaebum reiterated as they reached the car. “I'll hang out with you whenever.”

Youngjae smiled again. “I think I'd like that.” 

“Yeah, we should do this again next time we're both free.”

“Well, I get my allowance this Friday.”

Well, we can either hang out after I finish work on Friday or we can do the Sunday since we're both free all day.”

“Sunday? Yes?”

“Great. That gives us the whole day to hang out.”

“Sounds good to me.” Youngjae agreed as they got into the car and headed off.

~*~ 

The ride home was quiet. Youngjae, Jaebum noted had tired himself out so much that he kept drifting in and out of sleep. When they arrived back at Youngjae's house he gently reached over and woke the sleeping boy. “Hey, Youngjae,” there was a small grunt in reply. Jaebum smiled, “Youngjae,” he said louder and Youngjae sprung awake, his sleepy face shocked by being woken so suddenly.

“What happened, did I do something wrong I'm sorry I didn't...”

“Youngjae, you're in my car not with your ex, remember?” Jaebum wondered what the hell his ex did to him all the time to make him so self-conscious

“Ohh... I must have fallen asleep...”

“You don't say.” Jaebum chuckled. 

Youngjae yawned and stretched, and then looked over at Jaebum smiling sleepily. “Thanks for today hyung, every part of it was great and I mean every part of it.” He winked at Jaebum and gave him a cheeky smirk.

Jaebum smiled at him. “I'll text you ideas for Sunday and you can throw some my way too.”

“Yeah, I will, definitely... but, I'd better go in now, my parents should be asleep, but my eomma worries a bit if I'm not home when I say I will be.”

“Yeah, understandable. Go on.”

“Will you be okay driving back on your own though?”

“I'll be fine Youngjae but thanks for asking.” He smiled at the concerned look on Youngjae's face.

“I'll see you Sunday hyung.”

“Yeah,” Jaebum gave Youngjae a soft smile, “I look forward too it.”

“Me too.” Youngjae he replied as he finally opened his door and stepped out.

“Thanks again.”

“You're welcome.”

Youngjae shut his door and they waved to each other through the window.

Youngjae smiled happily to himself as he watched Jaebum drive away and then turned and let himself into his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday morning early, Youngjae's phone rang and he answered. “Hello, this is Choi Young Jae. Yes Sir, I can do that. What time this morning. Yes, I can do that. Thank you so much.” his face shone like the sun as he hung up the call. 

Quickly he pulled up Jaebum's number and dialled.

~*~

Jaebum had been sound asleep. It was rare he even got to sleep in. The carer took his mother out in the mornings for her outings so he didn't need to get up and do anything until at least twelve pm when they brought her back.

Suddenly his phone went off and he reached over to grab it, misjudged the distance and fell out of the bed. He pulled himself back up and grabbed his phone, “Im Jaebum speaking. Oh Youngjae, what's up?” he asked his face breaking into a sleepy smile at hearing Youngjae's voice. “They did? He did? That's great. What time? Really? Okay, get ready, I'll come get you. Yes... I know I don't have to, but I want to. Yes it's fine. No, no she's out with her carer until lunch time. Yes it's fine... stop worrying. Okay. Good. I'll see you in half an hour. All right Youngjae. Bye.” Jaebum grinned as he got back up off the floor and headed to the bathroom.

~*~

Thirty minutes later Youngjae answered the door. “Hey hyung.”

“Hey yourself. “

“Thanks so much for this. You really didn't need to though.”

“Youngjae it's fine, don't make me say it again, or I'll put you over my knee.”

Youngjae laughed, “I wouldn't fit.”

“I'd make it work, don't you worry,” Jaebum smirked at him.

“Yeah, you probably would actually.” Youngjae grinned

“So, you excited?” Jaebum asked as Youngjae locked up and followed him to his car.

“Yeah, I am actually. I can't believe he wants me to come in for a trial today. I'm the last person he's seeing and he's paying me for coming in too.”

“Oh, nice.” Jaebum smiled as they got in the car and buckled up.

“Mhm. He originally said my trial would be this Saturday morning. I mean it's only one day early but still...”

“Just do your best Youngjae that's all that matters.” Jaebum started the car and they headed off

“Do you really think I'll get the job.”

“Think positive, be positive and believe in yourself. You have a good chance.”

Youngjae heaved a huge sigh out. “Okay, I can do this.”

“Of course you can.” Jaebum encouraged as he reached over and squeezed Youngjae's hand.

“I'm so nervous... not too sure if I'm more nervous now, or if I was more nervous at the interview.”

“You got the callback. That's what matters Youngjae.” 

“True.”

“Sit back and relax close your eyes if you have to and just breath. Have a quick nap if you need to I'll wake you when we get there.”

“I think I might actually an extra twenty minutes power nap won't hurt.” Closing his eyes Youngjae drifted off after a few minutes.

Jaebum smiled as he heard Youngjae's breathing change and he knew he had fallen asleep. 

~*~

After they arrived Jaebum gently woke Youngjae up and Youngjae took a few minutes to wake up properly before getting out of the car. “Thanks again hyung. I really appreciate it. I hope I do get this job because I owe you.”

“You don't owe me anything Youngjae. Anyway good luck. I'll be cheering you on.”

“Why do you always manage to make me feel good about things?”

“Because I'm charming, chic and sexy?”

“Riiiight hyung.” Youngjae laughed.

“I tried.”

“I'll pay you cute points for that. Anyway, I'd better go in. If I get a break I'll come to see you since I'm just next door.”

“You'd better,” Jaebum said pointing a finger at Youngjae.

“I promise hyung.” 

“I'll see you later then.”

“Yeah, see you then and thanks again!”

Jaebum watched as Youngjae headed into the convenience store and smiled, before heading back home.

~*~  
Youngjae worked hard all day, following instructions to the letter. He picked up things quickly and the boss had complimented him on his speed and diligence on which he would get things done. It had been almost six hours since he had started and the boss had asked him to come into the office.

Youngjae took a deep breath in and puffed it out as he knocked on the door.

“Come in please Youngjae.” The boss's voice called out.

Youngjae opened the door and bowed, then stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

“Please sit down,” the boss said.

“Yes sir,” Youngjae replied politely.

“As you know Youngjae, I've had a few potential employees come through here the past two days,” the boss said crossing his arms and looking straight at Youngjae.

Youngjae swallowed wondering for a moment if he had done something wrong.

“...and not one of them put half the effort you did into the jobs you were doing today. You were the only one to stay for the extra time I asked, and you never complained about any of the tasks you were given. Why is that?”

Youngjae thought for a moment, “Both my parents work hard at our grocery store, they work from early morning until late at night. They never once complain about how hard or tiring it can be. They support both my noona through college and myself at music school and so I want to be as hardworking and as diligent as them. I think it's very important to work hard and be the best you can at something, without complaining.”

“I see. You say your parents own a grocery store. Don't you want to work for them?”

“I go help out, but there's not enough money for them to hire anyone else. I wouldn't even expect them to pay me. But I want to be able to help them out by getting a job so I can at least halfway help to support myself at school, which will free up more money for them to help my noona more.”

The boss sat back in his chair listening carefully. “That's a very good attitude to have. Look Youngjae. I think I've seen enough today. He stood and motioned for Youngjae to stand too and walking around to meet Youngjae he held his hand out.

“The job's yours. Welcome to the team Youngjae.”

Youngjae's face lit up and he gratefully took his boss's hand and shook it. “Thank you so much, sir. Thank you!” 

“You'll start tomorrow. The hours we discussed.” 

“Yes sir, thank you again, sir.”

“All right,” the boss said handing Youngjae an envelope, “This is your pay for the trial, you can go now and thank you for your diligence and hard work today. I'll see you tomorrow Youngjae.”

Youngjae must have bowed at least ten times before he even took the envelope and got over the shock of getting the job before actually leaving the office.

Taking off his apron he folded it up and put it in what would now become his locker, then smiling excitedly headed next door to the cafe to catch up with Jaebum. He was so very excited to share the news with him.

Scanning the cafe Youngjae looked puzzled, he couldn't see Jaebum anywhere. The girl at the counter recognised Youngjae from the other night. 

“Are you here to see JB?” She asked him.

“Yes. I promised him I'd come by after I finished next door.”

“I'm so sorry but he couldn't make it today.”

“What happened? Is he okay? He didn't have an accident did he?” Youngjae's voice was panicked.

“No, no, no... JB's fine,” the girl said “but his mother had a bad turn. She's in the hospital apparently it's not looking good.”

Youngjae's face fell and he felt sad and worried for Jaebum. “What hospital?”

“The local one,”

“The one five blocks down?” 

“Yes, that's the one.”

“Thanks.” Youngjae shot out of the cafe and ran as fast as he could the five blocks down. He was exhausted by the time he got there but he had to find Jaebum. He ran up to the main counter, please can you tell me what room I might find Mrs Im in... she was brought into the hospital.

“Are you family?”

“No. I'm her son's friend. Choi Youngjae.”

“I'm very sorry but the family only, are allowed in.” 

“But... his eomma is his only family, besides her son, there is no one.” 

“I'm sorry, I can't help you,”

Youngjae's heart raced and he suddenly felt like crying. Jaebum would be all by himself, no one to be with him right now. Youngjae pulled out his phone and dialled Jaebum's number. It went straight to busy. 

Youngjae panicked more and he tried again and again and again, but nothing. Finally, he sent a text, put his phone back in his pocket and sat down in a nearby chair. His hands holding his head and he breathed in slowly and deeply as he tried to calm down. He was terribly worried for Jaebum if anything happened to his mother, he would be all alone.

He sat staring at the floor not knowing what to do he was beside himself with worry. It seemed like Jaebum would have to bear the burden alone. He closed his eyes and sighed and then reopened them only to end up staring at a pair of shoes in front of him. 

Looking up he saw Jaebum's tear stained face staring down at him and without saying a word Youngjae wasted no time in getting himself to his feet and throwing his arms around Jaebum. 

Jaebum's arms wrapped tightly around Youngjae and he cried.

Youngjae saw the lady at the counter give a slight nod. Youngjae nodded back thankfully. She must have gotten in touch with someone up where Jaebum's mother was and Jaebum had come down to him.

Gently stroking Jaebum's hair Youngjae whispered to him. “I'm here Jaebum hyung... I'm here.”

“Youngjae I'm so scared, her cancer... it's worse, they don't think she'll last the night,” he said through his sobs.

Not really knowing what else he could say, he stepped up to the plate. “I'll stay with you for a while hyung.”

Jaebum nodded and releasing Youngjae took him by the hand and led him to the elevators. “Jaebum pressed floor eight and they headed up. Getting off the elevator Jaebum led Youngjae to a room and walked in.

The sight that met Youngjae's eyes broke his heart. Jaebum's mother looked so weak and ill and she was so thin that he could see the outlines of her bones. He watched as Jaebum sat down by his mother's bed, held his mother's hand gently and stroked it with his thumb.

Youngjae sat down in the opposite corner of the room, turned his phone to silent and sent a text to his parents letting them know where he was, then placed his phone back into his pocket again and looking back up at Jaebum, sighed. 

Jaebum's face looked totally dishevelled, definitely no longer the handsome chic and sexy guy he joked about being before. But Youngjae didn't care, he was more worried about what would happen to Jaebum if his mother passed away. 

Youngjae really thought this was awfully unfair. First his father and now this. Jaebum had worked so hard to look after his mother since then and it was sad that now she might not even live through the night.

And hospitals weren't cheap how would Jaebum pay for it, would his savings even cover it. Youngjae got out the envelope he'd gotten earlier and opened it. He was surprised to see the rate he was paid, it was just above the going rate of the usual convenience store wage. He'd pocketed just over forty-eight and a half thousand won.

Looking back over at Jaebum, he got up, took his wallet out of his other pocket, took half of his allowance out and placed it in the envelope. 

Youngjae sealed the envelope and quietly walked up to Jaebum, holding it out to him. “Hyung,” he said softly and quietly. 

Jaebum looked and the envelope and then back at Youngjae.

“Take it hyung, please.” 

Jaebum took the envelope and opened it and his eyes widened, “I... I can't take this off you Youngjae; you need this yourself and I have savings.” Jaebum tried to give it back to him, but Youngjae pushed it right back.

“You can and I want you too. I got the job hyung, and I got my allowance today, plus the money from the trial. I kept half of my allowance so it's fine. Please take it, it's not much but it will help a little. I really want you to have it.”

“Youngjae...” Tears welled up again in Jaebum's eyes, “I...”

“Hyung it's okay, don't you dare even think of thanking me either.” Youngjae leaned over and hugged him around the shoulders, his head gently against Jaebum's. “This is more important than arcade games, food or my music class.”

Jaebum wiped the tears out of his eyes, folded the envelope and put it into his jacket pocket, zipped the pocket shut, then he placed his hand on Youngjae's arms and held him there. It had only been a few days since they'd met, but Youngjae's selflessness touched him so much. Even though Youngjae really needed this money for himself, he'd just handed it over without a second thought. It was something Jaebum never expected or would never even have asked for.

Youngjae stood quietly behind Jaebum as the nurse came in and took Jaebum's mother's obs after it was all finished the nurse turned to Jaebum. “Her stats aren't good, we'll need to get her some oxygen. Since you're her only living relative, I'll need you to sign the paperwork required. Mr Im.”

Jaebum nodded and the nurse smiled at him. “We'll do our best. That's all we can do for now. You should probably head home and get some rest. There isn't really anything you can do now.”

“I'd rather stay if something happens I want to be able to say goodbye.” Jaebum insisted. 

“Very well, but your friend will need to go home, he shouldn't even be in here. Visiting hours start in a few minutes, he can stay until the end.”

“I'm paying for my mother's treatment privately. He can be in here if I let him,” Jaebum argued. “And I would like him to stay for as long as he wants.”

The nurse sighed. “I'll have to check with the doctor. I'll let you know,” she said as she left the room.

“Don't get in trouble because of me,” Youngjae said softly. 

Jaebum sighed and squeezed Youngjae's arm. “It's fine Youngjae, they think because I'm young I don't know my rights. If I want you here and you want to stay, then they can just deal with it.”

“I'll stay for as long as you need me to. I don't have to start work until two tomorrow. So I can sleep in the morning for a bit.”

“Thanks, Youngjae. That really means a lot to me.”

“It's what friends do right?” 

Jaebum finally smiled. “I'm glad I met you.”

“Me too.” Youngjae smiled back, before putting a more serious face on. “Jaebum hyung, I just want you to know, that I'm here for you no matter what happens.”

“I know you are and I appreciate it. It's been so tough lately. My eomma's been through so much. It's been really bad, but she refused to come into the hospital to stay and would only attend her treatment. I was on my way home after dropping you off when her carer called. She passed out all of a sudden this morning while they were out on their walk and she's been unconscious ever since.”

“I'm so sorry Jaebum. I wish there were more I could do for you both.”

“Youngjae, you've already done more than you needed to. You really don't even need to feel there's more you should do. You have no idea how much you just being here means to me.”

“Mr Im...” The nurse said as she came back into the room.

“Yes,” Jaebum answered.

“I spoke to the Doctor and I apologise, your friend is able to stay with you.”

Jaebum looked up at Youngjae and smiled squeezing his arm again. “I thought so.”

“Thank you,” Youngjae said smiling at the nurse.

“Just call if you need anything. I'll organise a bed for you both Mr Im.”

“Ahh, I don't think my friend is... “

“I can if you like. I'd just have to call my parents.”

“Really? You'd do that?”

“Sure. I would rather be with you if something did happen. Who'd support you if I wasn't here huh?” 

“Thanks, Youngjae. I really appreciate this. As long as your okay with it. I really don't want to put you out.”

“No, it's fine Jaebum hyung, really,” Youngjae said pulling out his phone and heading out of the room to make the call.

“Would you mind sharing? We can only really fit one bed due to room size restrictions.”

“That's fine. I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“You're welcome, Mr Im.” The nurse nodded and left the room.

Jaebum waited quietly for Youngjae to return. He'd really wanted to ask him if he would consider going on an actual date. But now with all this. He wasn't sure what to do. The more he saw of Youngjae the more he liked him and he wondered how Youngjae would feel if he just came out and blurted that he liked him.

His thoughts scattered as Youngjae came back into the room. “Everything's good, my parents know and they both said to stay strong and they hope things get better for you. I didn't tell them how bad the situation was because that's not my business. So I just told them she was sick in the hospital and you were the only family she has.”

“Youngjae, how are you so thoughtful? I really can't believe your ex and I'm sorry I keep bringing him up, but I just want to strangle him every time I think of what he said and how he treated you! It really makes me so angry.”

Youngjae laughed and stood by his side. “You sound more of a boyfriend than mine ever was.”

Jaebum smiled. “I certainly wouldn't treat mine like he did.”

“Oh, so you're dating the person you were talking about the other day?” 

Jaebum noted that firstly Youngjae had interpreted what he had said wrong; and two, he sounded very disappointed, so he decided to play it up a little bit.

“Oh, no, no. I haven't even talked to it about him yet. But I plan to as soon as I can. Just with all this going on. I don't know if it would be appropriate or he might think I just suddenly like him because of what I am going through.”

“Well if he thinks like that he's a jerk, I mean I wouldn't hesitate to...” He paused and sighed. “Never mind. It 's okay.”

“What Youngjae? You can say it.”

“Well, I was just going to say that if I were that guy I wouldn't hesitate... I mean you're a great guy. Who wouldn't want to date someone who's fun and caring? You're not afraid to go a little crazy and you care so much about your eomma and you work really hard. What I wouldn't give to have someone like you.”

Jaebum did his best to keep a straight face, he thought that Youngjae would have caught on by now that he liked him, but it was too cute to resist playing up to. “That's really sweet of you Youngjae. I might have to go see him and talk to him about it I think. Actually, I should call him. I'll be right back.” Jaebum grinned and left the room.

Youngjae stood puzzled and wondered if he should be as so bold as to stop him and tell him how much he actually liked him. He wanted to but his feet wouldn't move.

Suddenly Youngjae's phone vibrated and Youngjae grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it... as he left the room “Hyung, you've dialled my number by mistake.” 

“Did I?” Jaebum said still with a straight face as Youngjae walked up to him.

“Yeah, you said you were going to call the person that... ” Youngjae looked at Jaebum and then his phone and then back at Jaebum realising now what was going on, “...you ...liked.”

“Hi, Youngjae. This is Jaebum hyung.”

Youngjae held onto his phone not knowing what to do or say next.

“I can tell you like me, and I really like you, you're just a bit slow on the uptake. We should date. ”

Youngjae was speechless. 

“And to think you said you wouldn't hesitate...” Jaebum teased Youngjae, grinning at the stunned look on his face. “Did you not figure it out, I dropped hints and I said I liked you how many times?

“I... Hyung. I'd love to..” Youngjae said finally finding his voice again. 

Jaebum grinned as he hung up and put his phone away.

Youngjae did the same. “Are you okay with this; okay with it being me?” 

“Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?” he put his arm around Youngjae' shoulders as he walked back into the room with him. “Are you okay with this?” Jaebum counter questioned.

Youngjae nodded and smiled up at him. “To be honest I really like you hyung, so of course I am. But I think out of respect for your eomma we should think about her first.” 

“Agreed,” Jaebum said as they stood back by his mother's bedside. 

Seconds later the nurse came back in and excused herself as she set about organising the oxygen for Jaebum's mother. 

Watching her Jaebum felt his emotions rising again and Youngjae put his arm around him to try and comfort him.

“I'm not hopeful, to be honest,” he said, the happiness he had shared with Youngjae moments ago dissipating.

Youngjae rested his head on Jaebum's shoulder. “Whatever happens tonight hyung, I'll be with you.”

Jaebum had never been so grateful as he had at that moment and he reached out, taking hold of Youngjae's arm.

The nurse finished setting the oxygen up and turned to face Jaebum. “The doctor will be here shortly to talk to you. He'll be able to discuss your eomma's condition with you.”

“Thanks.” 

“You're welcome,” the nurse said she left.

Youngjae glanced at Jaebum noting his handsome face was once again wrought with sadness.

A few seconds later the bed was brought in and the boys moved out the way while it was set up. Jaebum focused mainly on his mother and Youngjae.

As the orderlies who had brought the bed in finally left, the doctor walked in.

“Im Jaebum?” he asked glancing at the two boys questioningly.

“That's me, sir,” Jaebum replied.

The doctor held out his hand and Jaebum reached out and took it. “I''m Doctor Hae Gong Sik. I'm the one looking after your eomma. Please, take a seat.”

I”ll step out if you like Hyung?” Youngjae offered as he made a move for the door. 

Jaebum grabbed him by the hand and stopped him. “It's fine. I'd like you to stay. Please”

Youngjae nodded and sat down on one of the beds quietly as Jaebum took the seat and moved it closer to the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed. “I'm going to be honest with you Mr Im. Your mother is in extremely bad shape. I know you were told she may not make it through the night, but looking at her test results from this morning it's worse. I just felt you should know the truth. Her cancer has taken such a tight hold now that even operating could take her life. Doctor Jin In So, your mother's specialist spoke to me earlier today when he came in after the carer first brought your mother in and said it might be best to prepare for the worst.”

Jaebum's tears began to fall again even though he tried hard as he possibly could to hold them back and Youngjae rubbed his back gently to comfort him.

“As you can see we've set up the oxygen for her. This is just a temporary measure so that she can breathe a little more comfortable for now.” The Doctor leaned forward and placed a hand on Jaebum's shoulder. “I really am sorry Mr Im, but there is nothing more now that can be done.” The doctor got up to leave. “We'll do our best to keep her as comfortable as we can until the end.” he nodded and left the room.

As Jaebum collapsed into heap Youngjae got down on his knees and held Jaebum tightly letting him sob as much as he needed. So much had happened the past few days it seemed surreal.

Sadly for Jaebum and his mother; all they could do now was wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samchon is the uncle from the mother's side of the family

Youngjae gently led Jaebum from his chair and pulled back the covers from their bed near his mother and sat him down, taking his shoes off for him. “Rest for a while hyung. I'm here I'll watch over her for you.” He gently helped Jaebum get into the bed and then pulled the blankets over him and made sure he was comfortable. As he got up to move Jaebum grabbed his sleeve.

“I'll sit right here by you both,” Youngjae said with a soft smile as he pulled the chair over and sat down.

“Try to get some sleep Hyung. I'll be right here.” He reassured Jaebum as he made himself comfortable in the chair and turned his attention back to Jaebum's mother.

Jaebum watched as Youngjae vigilantly sat in the chair between them both keeping a close eye on his mother. It was enough to give Jaebum the reassurance he needed to get some sleep. Youngjae was a kind and considerate young man on top of everything else that Jaebum already liked about him, and there was still so much more.

As he settled down a little he felt a bit more at ease just knowing that this sweet, gentle person was watching his mother. At home, he never slept all that well because once the carer left he would be on his own and he was always afraid of something happening when he was by himself. 

But now he felt like he could actually rest. 

Closing his eyes he finally managed to drift off to sleep.

An hour later Youngjae checked behind him and smiled. Jaebum was sleeping soundly. Youngjae noticing the blanket had fallen off him, got up from his chair, picked up the blanket and gently recovered him so as not to disturb him then went back to the chair and sat down just as the nurse came back into to check Jaebum's mother's obs again.

Youngjae watched in silence as the nurse went about the usual routine and noticed her shaking her head.

“What's wrong?” Youngjae asked his face concerned.

“Her vital signs are slowing, the oxygen is only just barely keeping her alive now.”

Youngjae sighed. “He's only been asleep for an hour, should I wake him up.”

“The nurse looked at the machines hooked up to the Jaebum's mother and sighed. “It might be best if he says his goodbyes now. I've called the doctor, he'll be here soon” she said pointing to her buzzer. 

“All right, I'll wake him now, “Youngjae said the sadness evident in his voice.

“I'll be back shortly.” the nurse informed him.

“Yes, thank you.” Youngjae watched as left and then went straight to Jaebum's side as he reached out to touch Jaebum, Jaebum's eyes opened.

"You're awake...”

“Mm...”

“I guess you heard then?”

“Yeah, I heard,” Jaebum said dragging himself out of the bed his face solemn as he tried hard to stay in control of his emotions.

Youngjae stood back out of the way as Jaebum walked over to his mother's bed. 

Jaebum stood still for a few moments and then reached out taking his mother's hand in his. “Eomma, thank you for raising me so well. I felt your love always and I never felt like I wanted for anything. I hope I have been a good enough son to you so that when you see appa, you can tell him you're proud of me. Don't worry about me, eomma, I'll be fine. I have a good friend in Youngjae. He's here with me now making sure I 'm okay.” The tears started to break through and he rubbed his mother's hand with his thumb. “Tell appa I love him... and eomma, I hope you prosper in your next life and have a son who takes good care of you too.” He felt Youngjae's arm around his shoulders and a hand rubbing his arm.

“Eomma, I love you.”

Suddenly bells started ringing and the place was filled with red flashing lights and a few nurses and the Doctor ran in too desperately trying to resuscitate her.

“Eomma! Eomma! EOMMA!! No, get away from her, leave her alone, leave her alone...” he cried over and over again as he tried to stop them from taking off the oxygen mask.

Youngjae grabbed Jaebum and held him back as he tried to stop the doctors.

“Hyung... hyung... please, I'm so sorry hyung, she's gone hyung, it's over, she's not in pain anymore, it's over stop, please stop, stop.” It broke his heart to see the excruciating pain on Jaebum's face but held tight as Jaebum struggled to move towards his mother. Suddenly Youngjae felt him go limp in his arms and as Jaebum dropped to his knees sobbing Youngjae was right there with him.

The Doctor came over to Youngjae, “Bring him to my office, you can stay in there until we have this all sorted out then I'll come to see Mr Im. Follow me.”

Youngjae nodded, “Come on hyung, we need to go to the Doctors office,” he said softly as he gently pulled Jaebum up with him from the floor.

They walked to the office in silence only Jaebum's sobbing could be heard.

The Doctor opened the door and ushered them in. “I won't be long, “ he said to Youngjae, then turned to Jaebum and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I'm really sorry for your loss Mr Im,” The Doctor said gently as he left the room.

Youngjae led Jaebum to the seat nearest to the Doctors chair and sat him down. Jaebum had his head between his knees. Youngjae sat next to him and rubbed his back. 

“Youngjae,” Jaebum said between sniffles as he tried to get a grip on his emotions again.

“Yes hyung?”

“I need to make funeral arrangements, sort out her will and go through all of her things I don't know if I can...” 

“Hyung I'll help you through this. I can help before and after work and class if I need to. Hyung, if I have to I'll stay with you until you sort everything I will okay?” He offered.

“You'd do that for someone you just met?”

“I'd do that for you especially hyung.”

“Why are you so kind and thoughtful. How can there be someone like you.”

“My eomma always says, when life gets hard, friends dig in, I am not leaving you alone through this, no matter how long we have or haven't been friends. I'm just me, Hyung, I'm not that special.”

Jaebum looked up at him with his tear stained face, “Right now Choi Youngjae you have no idea just how very special you are.”

Youngjae gave him a small smile and a quick hug. “If you'll let me I can call my eomma my samchon owns a funeral parlour.”

“Youngjae your family they're so amazing, “ Jaebum said wiping his face with some tissues Youngjae had just handed him from the desk.

“Why? Because they have family businesses?”

“Yeah, they must work so hard.”

“And you haven't? For some reason I find you more amazing than my own family, considering you've been supporting your eomma for two years on your own.”

Jaebum gave a small laugh. “You're sweet.”

“It's all the sugar...”

Jaebum laughed a little, it was nice to have someone who could even at a time like this make him smile even is if was only a little.

“I'll call her after the Doctor has come back and said what he needs to say so that I can relay any details to her.”

“Thank you Youngjae.”

“Any time hyung!”

~*~ 

Hours later they had finally finished at the hospital. There had been so many forms and things that Jaebum had to sign and afterwards Youngjae had called his mother and organised for his uncle to handle Jaebum's mother's funeral. 

Youngjae's family had offered to handle all the funeral rites and everything in order to save Jaebum the heartbreak of having to do it all himself. Having no other relatives to support him made it very hard for Jaebum.

Jaebum had spoken to Youngjae's family and he couldn't thank them enough for their kindness. After Youngjae had explained the situation and what Jaebum had been through the past few years they offered to wave all costs except for that of the burial itself and he had been so grateful to all of Youngjae's family for rallying around him in his time of mourning.

When Youngjae had to work before the funeral, Jaebum would visit his parents at the grocery store. It was too lonely and he didn't feel like sorting his mother's things out without him. 

The day of the funeral finally arrived and everything thing went according to schedule. Jaebum managed to keep his emotions in check as the day passed by. Finally, at the end of the day, he collapsed in a heap with Youngjae at his side.

“Choi Youngjae...” His mother called out to him. “Take Jaebum to his room and let him rest then come and help your father and I sort through his eomma's things.”

Youngjae gently ushered Jaebum to his room and Jaebum lay himself down on the top of the covers of his bed. He looked up at Youngjae and reached out to him grabbing him, pulling him down to him for a moment.

“Hyung... I have to go help.”

“I want you to stay, I really don't want to be alone right now. 

“I know hyung. But just let me go at least help for a while, then I'll come back.”

Jaebum nodded. “Promise me .”

“Hyung... I promise,” Youngjae said with a smile squeezing Jaebum's hand as he got up to leave.

“Youngjae...”

“Yes Hyung,” Youngjae said as he stopped by the door. 

“Thank you.”

“Hyung... You don't need to thank me, now rest.”

Jaebum settled himself down and sighed and satisfied that Jaebum would rest Youngjae left the room.

“How is he?” 

“Appa, he's really sad. He didn't want me to leave him alone.”

“I'm impressed at how well he handled everything during this time of his mourning. His eomma must have been so proud of him while she was alive. You said he had cared for her and paid for their expenses himself the past two years while working two jobs. He is a very admirable young man, especially at his young age.”

“Some young lady will be a lucky woman one day.” His mother added.

“Unless our Youngjae here is fond of him.” His father said jokingly.

“APPA...” Youngjae said blushing his father was a little more tolerant of certain things than others and sometimes he wondered if his father knew he liked men.

“Don't tease him like that dear, never mind him Youngjae.”

Youngjae just nodded and said nothing as he helped sort out and tidy and clean for the next hour and a half. 

“Youngjae are you all right? You aren't very focused are you?” His father asked him.

“Of course he isn't dear, his friend has just lost his mother. Youngjae is obviously worried about him. Youngjae, go and sit with him if it's bothering you that much.”

Youngjae nodded quietly and said his thanks as he headed back to Jaebum's room and went back in. He saw Jaebum sleeping soundly and grabbed the chair over by Jaebum's desk quietly moving it closer to the bed. 

Sitting down and leaning back in it Youngjae sighed and thought about how miserable Jaebum must be feeling right now. 

Pretty damn miserable no doubt.

Youngjae was just glad he was able to get the upcoming week off from his classes to help Jaebum to finish sorting and finalising everything. He was worried about the rest of the house payments they had left. Jaebum was in a position where he would need to sell the house, due to not quite being able to afford everything on his own. Jaebum had confided in Youngjae about this the day before the funeral and was looking to put the house on the market soon, Youngjae had then mentioned this to his parents so that they could ask their friend who had a real estate to help get Jaebum the best deal possible. 

They had discovered that he would get a final lump sum payment due to his mother having insurance previously and while ill and her final payment from the welfare was due on Monday. So that would be the last of his mother's money to help pay for the house, but it still wouldn't be quite enough to buy it off completely. Youngjae had been so upset about this, so when he did ask, his parents had happily agreed to get their real estate friend to help.

Reaching out gently Youngjae moved his hyung's hair out of his face and suddenly found himself on the bed. It was so quick that he didn't even see Jaebum reach out and grab him. Next thing he knew Jaebum was hugging him from behind tightly. 

“Hyung... you scared me.” Youngjae laughed. “I thought you were sound asleep.”

“Mm I was, but I woke up just as you grabbed the chair and I didn't want to say anything you were so lost in thought. I didn't mean to scare you though, sorry.” 

“It's okay hyung, really.” Youngjae paused for a moment then spoke again. “Are you okay?

“I'm... I don't know... a bit numb at the moment.”

“Anything I can get you, or anything you need?”

“Nope, I think I have everything I need right here,” he said softly as he gently squeezed Youngjae around the midriff.

“Hyung...” 

“I just want to lie here with you like this. It's comforting.”

Youngjae placed his hands over Jaebum's and smiled. “Sure hyung. I don't mind. Just let me take off my shoes.”

Jaebum released him momentarily and Youngjae quickly took off his shoes then lay back down next to Jaebum who immediately claimed Youngjae with his arms again.

“I'm sorry we couldn't go on our date yesterday.” Jaebum apologised.

“Forget it hyung, it wasn't important,” Youngjae stated seriously. “We can worry about that once everything is sorted and done with. This is so much more important right now.”

Jaebum snuggled close to Youngjae's back. “Stay here tonight, please?”

“I had no intentions of leaving you alone. Of course I'll stay.”

“In my bed?”

“Ahh... but it would be silly for me to take your bed and you to have the spare room.

“Youngjae, no one is having the spare room. I meant you here, with me in my bed...”

Youngjae stiffened a little and Jaebum grinned. “Look at me Youngjae.”

Slowly Youngjae turned around and very red-faced, looked at his hyung. “I want you to stay here with me, in my room, in my bed.”

Youngjae blinked a little... “With you?”

“With me...”

Youngjae swallowed, “Why?”

Jaebum sighed and smiled at him, “Because I feel comfortable around you and I don't want to be alone and...”

“And...?” Youngjae pressed nervously.

“And because I want to wake up to your smiling face in the morning. Why what did you think I was... Ohhh...” Jaebum laughed as he saw the embarrassed look on Youngjae's face. “Well we can do that too if you want.” he offered cheekily.

Youngjae looked at him and he took a deep breath in... “I think doing that at this point would be disrespectful due to the current circumstances.”

Jaebum laughed, “I'm teasing you. I agree with you.”

Youngjae smiled at him. “I'm glad this conversation is making you smile.”

“I think it's you that makes me smile, Choi Youngjae.” 

“Hyung, stop it, I don't need to be any more shades of red than I all ready am.” 

“All right, I'll behave... for now. But seriously Youngjae I don't know how I can thank you and your family enough for what you've done for me. I never expected any of this. I just wish I didn't have to sell this place. I've lived here all my life. I just hope I get a fair price... While I have plenty of savings I still have to pay off the rest of her hospital costs too, which I have put the money you gave me towards.”

“That's great! I'm so glad it helped a little bit, and don't worry Jaebum, I spoke to my parents they will ask their real estate friend to help so that you get the best deal.”

“What, but you've all done so much for me already. I don't want to impose on you that was never my....”

“Shh,” Youngjae stopped him placing his hand over his mouth. “My parents are both equally impressed with you. They always said they would have liked another son, so I think you may have just been casually adopted by them over the past few days. “

“I like them a lot. It's nice to see a family so close.”

“Wait until you meet my noona you'll be running then.”

“Ruthless is she?”

“Yeah... it's always Choi Youngjae do this, do that or else...”

“Wow. So that's what siblings are like?”

“At least mine is.”

“I may be jealous.” Jaebum grinned.

“Don't be.. trust me if she gets too comfortable around you, you'll be next. She's older than you by almost a year.”

“Ahh... Fair point then.”

“So what are you going to do once the house sells and you pay off your eomma's expenses?”

“Probably rent a place of my own I guess. Or if I have money left over maybe and the Cafe can spare me more hours, or even a better paying job than the bathhouse somewhere save up and buy a smaller place.”

“You'd leave the bathhouse?”

“Yeah, it's low pay... and besides that. I don't need to have that other extra money if you know what I mean. Plus If I'm going to do that from now on... then to be honest... I'd only want to do that with you.”

“Hyuuung....” Youngjae's face turned a darker shade of crimson.

“No, seriously. I don't want to be doing that if we're dating. That's wrong because I like you Youngjae. I don't like everyone that it's happened with. I did it because it was good money and it was so relaxing sometimes even for me. You however I liked. That's why I approached you, but you ran off before I could say anything, so it kind of serves you right you got me for the massage, in the end, anyway.”

“Karma at it's best.” Youngjae laughed, “But then we just met again right after so, it worked out anyway.”

“Yeah, and I am really glad.”

“Me too if I'm being honest,” Youngjae said smiling. “I mean when I walked away, I walked away for two reasons. One was I couldn't stop thinking about how good looking you were and the other was because of a growing problem between my legs, caused by the fact that such a good-looking guy was standing there naked next to me...”

“Ahh so you were lying about being cold... it was me!” 

“Yes, it was.”

“So that's why you kept saying stop but didn't stop me. Then when I did you made me do it anyway.”

“Well if I had said 'god yes just do it' right off the bat I would have looked too eager. I honestly meant it when I said I don't have sex for sex sake, but you tempted me... I will say that much...”

“Well, I'm flattered.” Jaebum grinned at Youngjae's cheeky admission and then yawned.

“Look at you, you're still exhausted. Stop talking to me and rest,” Youngjae said as he went to roll over.

Jaebum stopped him. “I'll sleep so just stay like this with me okay.”

Youngjae sighed “You just make sure you do then. Or else I will turn around got it hyung?”

“I get it. Sleeping now.”

“Good! Oh, I should go let my parents know that I'm staying and that they can head off when they're ready.”

“Ohh good point yeah, also thank them for me for everything please.”

“I will. Be right back Hyung.” Youngjae got off the bed and headed back into the other room.

“How is he?” 

“He's okay eomma. He woke up for a bit but, he's heading back to sleep.”

“We should probably head out now too. We've gone through all of the clothes and marked out what's for charity. Some of the unused ones we can sell in the store for him.”

“He said he's so very grateful and thankful to our family for helping him. “

Jaebum is a good boy. Any boy who looks after their mother that well deserves good things to come their way.” Youngjae's mother replied smiling as they got up from the floor.

“Eomma, Appa, I was wondering, I really don't...”

“You would like to stay here tonight so he's not alone,” his father said almost as if reading Youngjae's mind.

“Yes, I would like to...”

“Youngjae ah,” His eomma began. “It's fine, we already thought you might want to. No one likes to be alone at times like this. Tell him to come to the store tomorrow with you.”

Youngjae hugged his parents. “Thank you and I'll definitely bring him.” he smiled as they walked to the front door and out to their car. 

“Youngjae ah... Look after him like a good friend should.”

“I will eomma. I'll take good care of him!”

“We'll see you both tomorrow son.” His father said as they got into the car.

Youngjae waved at them as they drove off and then turned and headed back into the house.

Turning off the lights on the way through to Jaebum's room he realised he didn't have any pyjama's.

“Jaebum, do you have a pair of... OH MY GOD... why are you naked?” Youngjae said as he turned around trying not to stare at the delicious looking body in front of him

“I sleep naked when I actually go to bed. Why does it bother you.”

“Have you seen your body? I mean seriously... have you seen it?”

“Of course I have... You have too...” Jaebum grinned. 

“Exactly...” Youngjae replied his face a darker shade of crimson.

Laughing Jaebum threw Youngjae a pair of his old pyjamas, he'd figured out that's what Youngjae was wanting by his reaction to his naked body since he couldn't take his eyes off it.

“Thanks...” Youngjae realised he was staring and quickly turned away so that the growing problem between his legs would not be so obvious.

Jaebum was smart though he knew exactly how Youngjae felt as he too was a little more than just excited about Youngjae.

Youngjae started to get changed, but then stopped. “Umm is there..”

“My cupboard is actually a walk in robe. It's large, spacious and has a light; go in there and change if it's more comfortable.” Jaebum smirked already figuring out what Youngjae was going to ask.

“Okay thanks,” he said again as he quickly moved over there and turned the light on shutting the door behind him. 

Jaebum laughed to himself as he turned on his lamp before turning off the bedroom light. Youngjae was definitely adorable. He got into bed and sat waiting for him.

Finally, Youngjae came out of the wardrobe and Jaebum laughed. “You look so cute in those.”

“I'd look cute in anything to you!”

“True you would,” Jaebum said in agreement as Youngjae walked over to the side of the bed he was on before and crawled back in it.”

“I haven't had a sleepover for years,” Jaebum said raising his eyebrows.

Youngjae laughed at him, snuggled down under the covers and grinned. “Is this what this is then?”

Jaebum chuckled at him and rolled over to face him. “Yes and you are my teddy bear,” he said as he hugged his arms around Youngjae firmly.

“Why am I not surprised by this?” 

“Because it's me?”

“True. Very true.” It was Youngjae's turn to yawn but he stopped mid-yawn as he realised how close Jaebum was to him.”

“Hyung you... you're... um... my... your... is against my... um...”

“Uncomfortable with me being naked? I can get dressed if you like.” Jaebum grinned a little amused by Youngjae's nervousness

Youngjae couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips. “Just don't go having any wet dreams okay...”

Jaebum burst into laughter. “If I do I'll make sure it's about you.” 

“HYUUNG....” Youngjae blushed so badly that Jaebum laughed more.

“I'm teasing again Youngjae. “You are so cute and adorable. I just want to squish hug you so much.”

“Hyung you're so mean, but I suppose if they're about me... I won't be upset.” Youngjae laughed.

“You're funny Youngjae. I love it. Okay... I'm turning off the lamp off so we can get some sleep,” Jaebum said smiling as he flicked the switch.

“Thanks, hyung. Oh, Hyung?”

“Yes, Youngjae?”

“My eomma says to come with me to the store tomorrow.”

“I'd love too.”

“I'll see you in the morning then, smiles and all,” he said as he yawned. 

“I look forward to it.” Jaebum yawned again too, “ Night Youngjae.” 

“Night hyung.”


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebum woke the next morning to find himself completely ensnared in Youngjae's limbs and the smile on his face was radiant. He gently manoeuvred himself a little closer to Youngjae as best he could without untangling himself and placed his own arms back around him, snuggling him. 

This had been the best sleep he'd had in ages even if he was lying in bed entangled with an adorable little octopus named Youngjae.

It was quite pleasant, to be honest, and he wondered what his chances were of getting him to stay again tonight. Jaebum was glad he had time off from the bathhouse he would look for another job before going back. He had decided he was going to stop what he had been doing for good and concentrate on Youngjae. It's not that he was in a rush to be intimate with him, it was that he loved his company, but wanted to make sure what they both felt was something more than just lust because of their meeting at the bathhouse previously.

This was the only reason he was showing such restraint but he was pretty sure Youngjae felt the same way too.

Jaebum grinned as Youngjae's eyes slowly opened and a smile appeared on his face.

“Ahh finally. The smile I was waiting for!” he said grinning.

“Hyung... it's the first thing in the morning can a guy not have a blush break!?” Youngjae laughed a little embarrassed.

“Nope. Not you, not ever. You're too cute and adorable that's why I do it.”

'Hyung...” Youngjae protested while laughing his embarrassment out.

“You hungry?” Jabeum asked.

“Yeah, I am actually.”

“I'll get up and get us some food. What time do we need to be at your parents' store?”

“I never thought to ask. I guess as soon as we are up and dressed. What is the time.”

“Jaebum turned his clock around. “Aish it's after ten am...”

“Wow, we slept well,” Youngjae noted. 

“We must be good for each other I rarely sleep well.”

Youngjae laughed. “Me either... I'm always stressing over my music.”

“I'd really like to see what you do sometime.”

“Sure we can have visitors in some of the classes; provided we ask first, so I can arrange that for when I go back if you like?”

“Really, that would be great,” Jaebum said excitedly. “Right I'm going to get up and make breakfast, the shower is that way, spare towels over there. I'll shower after we've eaten.”

“Got it.” Youngjae smiled as Jaebum climbed out of the bed and headed out of the room grabbing his dressing gown on the way out

Youngjae couldn't help stare more at the beautifully shaped body before him, not only was Jaebum hyung kind and caring, fun and funny, he was also handsome and good looking. His arms looked so strong, his shoulders were so broad, his biceps and thighs were amazing and... he shook his head... ' Enough of that Choi Youngjae,'. he said in his head voice.

Getting out of the bed himself Youngjae glanced down and sighed. “You can just behave and wait until we're both ready.” He chastised before continuing on to grab a towel and head into the shower.

Jaebum stood by the bedroom door and laughed quietly as he watched Youngjae berate himself, then headed off to continue making the breakfast. He had planned on asking him how he liked his bacon cooked, but decided the situation was too cute to interrupt. All though he certainly did understand how Youngjae felt. He'd had to cool himself down a few times around Youngjae as well.

Not long after Jaebum started to put things on the table Youngjae walked into the kitchen and he sniffed the air. “Hyung... this smells amazing!” He came up to the table and sat down. “It looks amazing too. You know what hung? You're amazing.”

“I'm not that great. I'm just me.”

“Hyung, you're funny, fun to be around, you cook, you clean, you're kind and caring, you looked after your eomma until the very end. I have never met anyone I have wanted to be around this much my entire almost twenty-three years of life until I met you. I don't know any other guys like you. I also don't want to meet any others like you.. because I would rather be around you. It's nice not to be treated like dirt.” Youngjae said his voice faltering a little.”

Jaebum finished what he was doing and went over and hugged Youngjae tight. “I'm thinking we could go on our first date tonight If you like. I'm sure my eomma would want that for me... she always wished for my happiness Youngjae and right now, you are what makes me happy.”

“Hyung,” Youngjae said a little surprised and his heart fluttered at Jaebum's sincerity. “Let's do it then hyung, I got paid cash for my first shift because he needs to set up my bank details and wanted to make sure I had money for the weekend he's a great boss to work for.” Youngjae smiled. “So this will be on me!”

“If you're sure Youngjae?”

“I think this is the first thing I've ever been sure of.” Youngjae grinned pulling away from Jaebum smiling. “Come on let's eat I'm starving and your food is calling my name.” 

Jaebum chuckled and nodded at the food. “Well, you'd better not keep it waiting then.”

~*~

Jaebum pulled up by the grocery store and let Youngjae out first then went and parked the car.

Youngjae waited for him and they walked into the store together. 

“Eomma, appa... We're here.” Youngjae said smiling as they walked up to the front counter where his mother was working. “Where's appa?”

“Out the back lifting the sacks of rice.”

“I'll go help him.” Jaebum immediately offered.

“Jaebumshi, that is kind of you” Mrs Choi smiled. “If you go just through here you'll see Youngjae's appa.” 

“All right. See you when we're done I guess.” He winked at Youngjae who smiled gratefully at Jaebum as he watched him head through the door his mother had pointed at.

“Youngjae ah... he is a nice boy... you should have been a girl.”

Youngjae sighed and stood his ground... “Does it matter if I'm not and I like him?”

“Youngjae ah... Your appa and I... we think we already know about you. It's not hard to see you like Jaebum... and we can tell he likes you too...”

Youngjae's face dropped and his mother placed an arm on his shoulder.” Youngjae ah... It's fine... we like him too. To us, it doesn't matter who you like. Your appa and I discussed this after we first met him and then last night after we came home. Just be careful what you do, say and where you do things. We might be a little more tolerant, but others aren't. Jaebum seems a good boy doing everything that he did for his eomma and if he can take care of you that well... your appa and I believe that's all that matters.”

“Eomma...” Youngjae was stunned he had been sure they were as against same-sex relationships as most people were, but he realised at that moment that he had definitely judged them wrongly. 

“Youngjae... we love you, and we like Jaebum and we're sure we will come to love Jaebum as much as you do in time. We just need to get used to the idea a bit better.”

Youngjae teared up. “Eomma...” He threw his arms around his mother and cried a little. 

“Youngjae ah don't wet my apron... I have to work in this,” His mother said a little teary eyed herself, but she smiled at him lovingly. “Come on, help me stack the snacks now.”

Youngjae smiled, happily wiping his tears from his eyes and grabbed the box next to his mother before his mother had a chance. “I'll do it, you just rest.” 

Youngjae's mother smiled as Youngjae set about filling up the snacks.

~*~

Jaebum found Mr Choi struggling with a twenty-kilo sack of rice he slipped and lost his footing Jaebum made it just in time to steady and keep him upright. 

A surprised Mr Choi looked over his shoulder to see who had saved him tumble and there smiling at him was Jaebum. 

“Jaebumshi, thank you so much.”

“Here let me, sir,” Jaebum said taking the rice off Mr Choi like it was a rag doll. “Where would you like it?”

Mr Choi stared at him in awe and then shook his head and smiled. “Jaebumshi you're a good boy. Please just over there with the others.”

Jaebum smiled. “After all you and your family have done for me this is the least I can do. Please, from now on, whenever I am not working, let me come and help you. I'll do all the heavy lifting and other chores like this for you.”

Mr Choi smiled and patted Jaebum on the back. “You're very kind. I would enjoy the company and appreciate the help.”

“You're welcome, sir.” Jaebum smiled as he continued moving the rest of the sacks for Youngjae's father.

After Jaebum had finished helping move the sacks Youngjae's father sat down on the steps leading to a loft above the store. He motioned for Jaebum to join him. “Jaebumshi. I'd like to have a talk with you.”

“Yes, sir?” He sat beside him on the steps.

“Don't be alarmed, when I ask this but do you like my son?”

Jaebum sighed and nodded. “Yes, sir. I really do?”

“It wasn't too hard to see that my son likes you too. Youngjae's eomma and I have accepted the fact that Youngjae is interested in men. I just wanted you to know that we understand. He was miserable for a long time. I expect he was with someone who was not very nice to him. You, on the other hand, make him happy. You're all he talks about and his eomma and I both like you. You are responsible and very reliable. If you can make our Youngjae happy, then we are happy with that. We ask that you just give us to me to adjust to this. We like you, but our love for you will need to grow before we can accept the situation fully. I hope you can understand if we accidentally say or do the wrong things in front of you.”

Jaebum smiled and nodded. “I care a lot about Youngjae. His last boyfriend... I want to... never mind... but you're instinct was right he was using Youngjae and I am so mad about it myself.”

Mr Choi gave Jaebum a hearty slap on the back, “You have my permission to do what is necessary if that man ever goes near my boy again!”

Jaebum laughed. “I will for the both of us! And I give you my word Youngjae will be looked after. We're taking it slowly because we feel that's important. I just want you to know that.”

“Im Jaebum. You are definitely a good boy!” 

Mr Choi stood, "Come with me, we have something for you.”

“For me? But, sir, you've already done so much I can't accept anything...”

“Jaebumshi...” Mr Choi said sternly but with a grin, “...just follow me.” 

“Yes sir,” Jaebum said smiling as they headed back out to the front of the store.

It was quiet and Mr Choi nodded to Mrs Choi.

“Choi Youngjae, lock the front door and go put the sign up, then come here.” His father called out as they came through the door and walked back up to Mrs Choi.

Youngjae left the box on the floor and quickly did as he was instructed, finally moving to where his parents and Jaebum were now standing. 

Mrs Choi took an official looking envelope out of the till and handed it to Jaebum. 

Jaebum's face curled up with curiosity. “What...”

“Hyung, just open it.” Youngjae grinned his excitement showing.

Jaebum looking puzzled opened the envelope and pulled up the contents inside to read it. “Suddenly he burst into a flood of tears.”

Youngjae and Mrs Choi already knew what was going on and they both teared up too.

Jaebum hugged Youngjae's parents first and then held onto Youngjae for the longest time. It took him a few minutes to calm down enough to speak but he finally managed it.

“I.. don't know how I can thank you... I mean I barely know you all.... but, you have done so much and now even more for me. I would never have thought in my life I could be moved this much... your generosity is crazy, but appreciated, paying out my eomma's mortgage then giving it to me... I'll work hard get another job and pay you all back I promise.”

“Just come like you said and help out at the store when you're not working... and look after our Youngjae as you promised. That's all the thanks we need.” Mr Choi said smiling.

“Appa...” Youngjae said as he hugged his father.

“I am so happy right now. I have such supportive parents and a great boyfriend,” Youngjae said reaching over and taking his hand. 

Jaebum took it without hesitation and held it tight. He smiled at Youngjae's parents. “What else can I do to help in the store?” he asked sincerely.

“Well, you can take down the back in five minutes sign for a start then the fridge needs refilling.” Youngjae's Mother smiled at him.

“Right away,” Jaebum said as he kissed her on the cheek and headed off towards the door.

Youngjae's mother blushed and smiled. “Youngjae ah... it may take less time to love him than I thought.”

Youngjae's father nodded in agreement. “We promise we'll try not to make comments about you marrying pretty girls again.”

“Jaebumshi... hmm he is pretty though,” His mother said thoughtfully.

“Eomma... appa... You're embarrassing me.” Youngjae blushed as Jaebum walked back up to them. 

“So where are these drinks for the fridge?” He grinned.

Youngjae's mother nodded. “Follow me Jaebum and I'll show you where the crates are,” she said as she headed out the back. 

“I'll finish filling the snacks,” Youngjae said with a grin.

“I'll man the store until your eomma gets back then. Since she ran off with my helper.” his father said with a mock look of annoyance on his face.

Youngjae laughed and headed back to continue filling the snacks up it had been a great morning for everyone and Jaebum was being made to feel welcome. Youngjae couldn't have been happier. He started singing to himself as he continued to restock the snacks and thought about where he and Jaebum could go on their date tonight. He counted the money he had in his head and smiled. He had the most perfect place in mind. 

~*~

The day finally finished and Jaebum and Youngjae were told to wait in the back room until Youngjae's parents came to see them before they left for the day.

They waited patiently and finally, Youngjae's parents came in to see them. “Youngjae, Jaebum... hold out your hand.” his appa said.

Youngjae and Jaebum did as they were instructed and each parent placed an envelope in their hand.

“Eomma, appa... What is this?”

“Go have fun on us tonight.”

“But we can't take this, this is...” Jaebum tried to protest on both of their behalfs but Mr Choi put a hand up and stopped it. 

“Not another word Im Jaebum. You will take this and you will go have fun.”

Youngjae and Jaebum again exchanged glances. They opened their envelopes and both blinked in surprise. 

“This is way too much,” Jaebum said again.

“Just give us half if you want to give us money, we both have money already.” Youngjae tried to reason with them.

Youngjae ah... Jaebum ah... No more arguments.”

Both boys shut up in an instant... they had been told.

Jaebum closed the envelope up and gave both Youngjae's parents a solid hug. “I'll accept this humbly this time, but when I come here to help, if you want to do something for me, feed me lunch I don't need money, but I appreciate you both so very much. Youngjae you have wonderful parents and I hope you're grateful.”

“I am, I am,” he said in agreement as he too hugged his parents. "I have a great boyfriend and awesome parents."

They headed back to the front of the store.

“Go on now you two, off you go! Go and have fun.” His mother waved them off.

“Jaebum stopped before he left the store and bowed deeply to Youngjae's parents. “Thank you for everything, I won't let you down.”

Youngjae's parents smiled and nodded as Youngjae dragged Jaebum out of the store.

“Jaebum really is pretty,” Youngjae's mother said again as she smiled at her husband.

Her husband grinned and nodded. “He'll take care of our Youngjae quite well.”

“It will be like having a second son.” 

“Youngjae's father laughed. “I don't mind that at all. He's very helpful.”

~*~

Jaebum drove Youngjae back to his house first at his request they went inside and Jaebum sat on Youngjae's bed while waiting for him to get some clean clothes together. “Youngjae You have the best parents. I can't believe they did what they did for me and you, you put money into it too. How I thought you only just got a job?”

“Don't be mad at me hyung, but I sold a few of my instruments, but they're the ones I don't use any more.”

“Why would I be mad at you?” He got up and walked over to Youngjae and stopped him mid-pack holding him around the shoulders with his arms. “Why would I be mad at you for doing something so selfless. Were you worried I'd be upset knowing you sold your personal belongings?”

“Mmm,” Youngjae replied softly.

Jaebum turned him around to face him. “Thank you, for caring so much about me, that you'd do something like that for me. No one has ever done anything for me like this before. I've always taken care of everything myself, so while it feels strange and out of place for me to be accepting all this help, you have no idea how much it actually means to me that you and your family have rallied around me like this. I mean how did you even get a hold of the mortgage details?”

“My appa knows someone, who knows someone else in the industry and they took it from there. When I told them about how much you were worried about the house and you were going to put everything you had into it to try and keep it. They immediately went and asked around and then sent the payment via transfer. Then they had it delivered personally to my parents.”

Jaebum hugged Youngjae tightly to him. “Ugh, I wish I'd met you before that creep of an ex of yours, you deserve to be treated like a prince, not a doormat.” 

“I'm glad I have you now hyung.”

“You actually called me your boyfriend in front of your parents that made me feel so good.” 

“Well, you are. I mean just because we're going on our first official date tonight does not mean you're not my boyfriend.”

Jaebum smiled. “You are the best boyfriend ever.”

Youngjae grinned. “You say now.” 

Jaebum laughed. “Get your stuff and let's go,” he said with a smirk as he moved away from Youngjae to let him finish his packing. “Oh, are you staying again tonight?”

“Yeah, I cleared it with my eomma earlier and she said she'll let my appa know.”

“Were you surprised?”

“About?”

“Their reaction to us.”

“I was. I was really surprised but I totally I misjudged them, they seemed to have known for some time that I like men and not women, even with eomma's oh you should find a pretty girl to marry... She knew I was gay.”

“I'm really happy though. I feel like even though your appa said they would need to take the time to get used to me, it seemed by the time we left I was already accepted fully.”

“My eomma said the same thing and then she was getting you to run around all over the place in the store. She was smiling the whole time you helped them out and my appa kept making jokes about her stealing his helper. They do like you already.

“That makes me feel even better about us. Your parents know and we don't have to hide it from them. It's a relief that this happened today. Anyway, where shall we go after we head back to my place and get cleaned up?”

“I have the perfect place in mind.”

“I see, and where is this perfect place?”

“Well first there's the carnival we should go to that and then there's this...”

Youngjae pulled out his cell phone and grinned. I've always wanted to stay at a hotel and I have the money for it we can get room service and there's a spa and a pool and...”

“Youngjae... this is a love hotel...”

“A love hotel... what the...”

“Are you trying to seduce me Choi Youngjae?” Jaebum began with a grin.

“No... I mean not that I wouldn't want to, wait that sounds wrong... I didn't realise what it was... I mean... wait... how did you know it was a love hotel.”

“I didn't. I was teasing.”

“HYUUUNG... seriously I was freaking out, you are so evil.” Youngjae laughed as the initial shock of Jaebum's 'love hotel' tease wore down.

Jaebum laughed and gave him a coy look. “You are so easy to tease. It's adorable! Of course, if you did want to seduce me... I wouldn't complain.”

“Hyung if I wanted to seduce you I wouldn't wait for a love hotel visit...” Youngjae winked at him. “I could do that right here or at your house.”

Jaebum grinned at Youngjae as he dropped his bag of clothes and other necessities at his feet. “I suppose my punishment is carrying this to the car?”

“You guessed it.” 

“Not much of a punishment.”

“I'm not mean like you Mr 'that's a love hotel'...” Youngjae said watching as Jaebum picked up his bag, “Not too heavy is it hyung?” 

Youngjae smirked following him out of the house and locking the door behind them.

“Nope.” Jaebum threw back the casual reply grinning from ear to ear. “Your appa's rice bags were twenty kilos, this is like carrying a wet rag.”

They got to the car and Jaebum unlocked it, placing Youngjae's bag in the back. He ran around to Youngjae's side of the car and opened his door for him. 

“Wow, I feel spoiled. I'm used to opening my own door.”

“Well tonight, I'm opening it for you!”

“Thank you hyung,” Youngjae said smiling at him as he got into the car

“I expect a seduction after this.” Jaebum chuckled as he shut the car door and got into the driver's side

“Careful what you wish for hyung.” Youngjae grinned as Jaebum put his seat belt on and started the car.

“What's the point of being careful if I want you to seduce me?” 

Youngjae laughed. “Good point. To your house then?”

“To my house.” Jaebum smiled as they drove off.

~*~

The made it to the carnival just after seven pm. The first thing they did was check out the food vans, Youngjae grabbed them something to eat and drink, then they walked around deciding what they should do next.

“We should go on that.” Jaebum grinned pointing to a haunted house ride. 

Youngjae shuddered. “Do you actually want me to be on your lap the whole way through.”

“Come on you're not scared of that are you it's all fake.” 

“I'll come on if you want to go but I'm warning you now... don't blame me if I end up on your lap.”

“Deal, let's do it.” Jaebum grinned dragging Youngjae to the window and paying for two tickets.

They waited until an empty car came out and they got in. Jaebum watched Youngjae's face. They hadn't even entered it yet and he looked as white as a sheet. 

“Hold onto me if you need to,” Jaebum whispered to him.

Youngjae immediately grabbed his arm and hugged it tightly. Jaebum laughed at him and put his hand over Youngjae's. “I'm right here.”

As the car started off Jaebum felt Youngjae stiffen. “Hyung I don't think I can do this...”

“Too late now Youngjae, we're inside, just hang on to me tightly.”

Suddenly Youngjae screamed and grabbed Jaebum with both arms around his waist. All the way through the ride as they felt and heard things both boys were freaking out. Jaebum it seemed hated this just as much as Youngjae and both boys, by the end of the ride were clinging tightly to each other.

As soon as the car exited the haunted house and the car stopped Youngjae got out and ran to the bottom of the stairs back onto the ground. Jaebum followed laughing. “Okay next time we'll avoid that one.”

“Good idea hyung.”

“What next then?”

“I think any ride that is safe for me will be in the children's area,” Youngjae said still getting over the racing of his heart after all that .

Jaebum laughed and walked up to Youngjae. “Let's go find a quiet ride then. Or some games.”

“Games sound safe.” Youngjae smiled.

“Games it is then.” Jaebum grinned as he put his arm around Youngjae's shoulders.

~*~

By the end of the night, they had both just about had it. Tired and again hungry they grabbed some more food and drinks and headed back to the car.

They sat in the car eating and drinking and Youngjae yawned. 

“We heading to the hotel or back to my place?” Jaebum asked with a smile.

“Well, we brought our bags so we should go to the hotel. We deserve a soaking in a spa I think.” Youngjae said wistfully as he yawned again.

“If you stay awake for it.” Jaebum chuckled eating the last of his food.

“I'll be fine,” Youngjae said as he too ate the last of his food.

“Okay, hotel it is,” Jaebum grinned as he drove off towards their next destination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2JAE IS ABOUT TO GET REAL..... AKA SEX SCENE..... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

It took about half an hour to get to the hotel from where they were. 

When they got to their room, Jaebum unlocked the door motioning for Youngjae to go in first. 

“Wow,” Youngjae said as he perused the room. “This is awesome. I think the spa is through here,” he said dumping his bag on the floor next to the bed and running off into the bathroom area. “Yeah, it's in here hyung.

Jaebum heard the water come on and he laughed. “Talk about getting right into it.” 

“No point in wasting time, I only booked one night,” Youngjae informed him as he came back into the main room and started to get his things out of his bag.

Twenty minutes later and he and Jaebum were enjoying a warm spa bath together. It was so relaxing and Youngjae had his eyes closed enjoying the feel of the bubbles around his back. Jaebum too was feeling very relaxed, but his eyes were focused solely on Youngjae. 

Jaebum felt his heart race a little as he thought about how much he had begun to care for Youngjae. He smiled at the smile on Youngjae's face as he relaxed happily in the spa. Seeing Youngjae happy made him happy and he wanted that always for him. But there was something he hadn't told him yet something that might make him sad and he didn't know how to tell him. It wasn't anything bad.. not yet at least. He had to wait for results before even he knew for sure just what was going on

```````  
“Mr Im come through please.” the nurse said as Jaebum walked into the doctors' office. 

“Mr Im,” The doctor said shaking Jaebum's hand.

“Your scans came back. There is a reasonably sized lump under your left arm. We need to go in and do a biopsy. The tests results should be back within fifteen days. We need to send it off to a few cancer specialists. If it comes back negative it's all good, but if it comes back positive we'll need to start treatment right away.”

“What do I need to do?”

“We'll book you in for the biopsy next week. Tuesday is the earliest appointment for one that I have. Can you make it?”

“Yes, sir I'll come then.”

“Good here is the details I've taken the liberty to organise a few things for you. Make sure you fast from midnight Monday.”

“Yes, sir. And thank you.”

```````

Jaebum sighed as he pondered how to tell Youngjae what had happened. There was no guarantee what the outcome would be and he sighed again. The test results were due back in another week and Jaebum didn't want to leave Youngjae in the dark.

Youngjae sensed the stress suddenly emanating from Jaebum and he opened his eyes to see Jaebum's naked form exiting the spa and throwing his bathrobe on. 

“Jaebum are you all right?” Youngjae asked, the concern resounding in his voice as he followed him out grabbing his bathrobe too.

Jaebum sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Youngjae sat down with him.

“You can tell me if something's bothering you.”

“I know... it's just that... I'm not sure of how to say what I actually need to say.”

“Just say it. Sometimes that's the only way to get things out.”

“All right, but, I want you to know that this is hard for me. I mean, I just met you and I'm so very fond of you and your family... but I'm afraid right now.”

“Why?”

“Before we met I was called into my doctor's office after...” he stopped his nerve faltering

“Go on Jaebum it's okay, I'm not going to run away from whatever it is you have to say.”

“They found a lump under my right arm after a routine physical. I've had a biopsy done, but they're worried that... that... it... it might be...”

“Cancer?” Youngjae said softly the worry now showing on his face as he held onto Jaebum's hand.

“Yeah. The biopsy results are due back next week and I'm scared Youngjae. What if it's bad news. I just met you and I want us to be together for a long time. I...”

“Hyung...Shh, it'll be okay,” Youngjae said hugging Jaebum gently. “I'll come with you. We'll face this together. I won't leave you alone through anything.”

“You'd stay with me?”

“Whatever happens, happens. Whether it's good or bad hyung, I'll stay by your side.”

“Youngjae...” Jaebum's teary eyes focused on Youngjae's and suddenly Youngjae found himself prone on the bed, his bathrobe drifting off his shoulders as he landed. 

Jaebum's gaze was intense as Youngjae stared back. They could hear each others breathing and it was fast and heavy

Slowly Jaebum leaned into Youngjae and Youngjae gasped as Jaebum's lips fluttered warm soft kisses down the side and front of his neck, collarbone and chest his mouth finally taking Youngjae's small pink stub in and sucking. 

Youngjae closed his eyes. Goosebumps formed on his body at Jaebum's touch and he shuddered with pleasure. 

Jaebum slowly kissed and licked Youngjae's soft supple skin; from one nipple to the other he pleasured Youngjae, eliciting small moans of approval from him as he made his way down towards Youngjae's groin, pushing his gown completely to the sides as he went.

Youngjae's heart was racing at the tenderness of Jaebum's touch, his ex had never made him feel like this.

Jaebum stopped as he reached Youngjae's groin and moved back up towards him eyes locking firmly on Youngjae's.

“Hyung... I...”

Jaebum's lips locked firmly on the other boy's not letting him finish the sentence. 

Youngjae could feel the warmth and sincerity of Jaebum's kiss on his lips and Youngjae's arms folded around his hyung.

Was this what it was like to really care about someone, to love someone and be loved back. His ex had only ever fucked him right off the bat. 

There had been none of what he was receiving from Jaebum

Jaebum broke the kiss and looked into Youngjae's eyes again.

Youngjae smiled and touched his cheek, ”

“Youngjae, I want to... I want to make love to you.” Jaebum smiled at him, “Is it all right?”

“Does it look like I'm trying to escape?”

“I did tell your appa we're taking it slow. This isn't really slow.”

“So take your time making love to me, we'll count that as slow.”

Jaebum laughed. 

“Hyung. I'm dying here you've got me all hot and flustered.”

“Driving you crazy am I?”

“Yes, hyung, you are!” Youngjae grinned, batting him playfully on the arms.

“I'm not stopping; even if you beg me.”

“If I beg for anything... it won't be for you to stop.” Youngjae grinned cheekily.

“Choi Youngjae, you little devil,” Jaebum said with a smirk as he leaned in to kiss him again, his hand snaking down between Youngjae's legs.

Youngjae closed his eyes as Jaebum gently took hold of his erection, his muffled approval being drowned out by the kiss.

Jaebum slowly began to kiss his way down Youngjae's soft supple skin again this time not stopping as he took Youngjae's throbbing manhood into his mouth. Reaching up with one hand Jaebum squeezed and pinched Youngjae's nipples one at a time.

Youngjae moaned loudly as Jaebum licked and sucked on his shaft down to the base and back. His hands gripped the bedding beneath him tightly, his hips moving in time with Jaebum's gentle yet firm sucking. He noted how Jaebum's touch was tender, comforting and sweet; not hard, fast and rough like his exes'. 

Youngjae could also tell it was so very different from the blow job Jaebum had given him the day they had first met. His hyung was taking care not to rush it and every move he made was deliberate and intoxicating. In fact, he found himself enjoying it so much, that his vocalisation of said enjoyment, was getting rather loud.

Jaebum glanced up and watched as Youngjae writhed a little under his touch, he could see his face contorting with pleasure as Jaebum gently began to speed up his manipulation of Youngjae's throbbing cock.

“Hyung, I... I'm getting close...” he warned Jaebum. 

Jaebum began to move his mouth faster his tongue swirling around the tip of Youngjae's cock.

“Hyung! I... Jaebum hyu, hyung. Nnngg ahh..,” Youngjae felt his cock start to pulsate and his hands flew to Jaebum's head pressing him down as his hips thrust his cock deep into Jaebum's mouth as it erupted fiercely and he panted as his deflating member was sucked clean.

Jaebum released Youngjae from his mouth and moved back up towards him. He looked deep into Youngjae's eyes and smiled, kissing him tenderly, before getting off the bed briefly to retrieve some lube from his bag and returning to Youngjae's side.

“Once I make love to you, Choi Youngjae, I'm not going to want to let you go... Last chance to protest.” Jaebum grinned.

“I'm all yours, hyung,” Youngjae said seriously as he pulled Jaebum back down onto him for a passionate kiss. 

Jaebum dropped his gown to the floor and Youngjae swallowed nervously. He'd never really taken the time to actually look at his hyung this close up. 

Jaebum obviously took good care of himself.

“Hyung turn around...” Youngjae requested.

“What for?”

“I just want to check something.”

Jaebum laughed and shook his head as he obliged Youngjae's request and turned around.

“Your body is so perfect, and your shoulders are so broad,” Youngjae said excitedly as he sat up and rubbed his hands all over Jaebum's back. “ Hyung... I think might have a little bit of body envy going on.”

“You don't need to envy this body, Youngjae, you just need to appreciate what it's about to do to you.” Jaebum grinned turning back around and freeing Youngjae from his robe completely. 

Jaebum stared deep into Youngjae's eyes as he leaned into and gently kissed him, pushing him back down onto the bed. “You have no idea just how gorgeous you are... do you?”

Youngjae blushed slightly and shook his head. “It's kind of hard to think that way when you've been shot down so much.”

“Well get used to me telling you otherwise, handsome,” Jaebum said as he placed the tube on the bed beside them.

Youngjae looked from Jaebum to the lube and back again. “Hyung?”

Jaebum gave him a cheeky grin and crawled up over him lying on top of him and kissing him, “I'm getting there,” he said as he pressed his soft lips to Youngjae's neck once more.

Youngjae's body tingled with pleasure as Jaebum slowly and tenderly whispered kisses over his neck. Closing his eyes Youngjae felt a genuine warmth radiating from Jaebum, something he'd not ever felt before.

It was so very new to him that he thought he would melt into the sheets any moment now. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he lay under Jaebum. His arms wrapped around Jaebum's back holding him tightly. 

Youngjae could feel his heart was pounding hard, harder than it ever had before, and he noted that his feelings towards Jaebum were a lot stronger than they had been a few days ago. 

As Jaebum gently released himself from Youngjae grasp, he grabbed the lube and began to open it.

Youngjae watched with anticipation as Jaebum squeezed a little lube onto his fingers

Jaebum, catching Youngjae's gaze looked up at him and the soft smile that he gave Youngjae momentarily took his breath away. 

It was an honest and warm smile and Youngjae smiled back.

“Relax a little more Youngjae, I don't want it to hurt when I prepare you,” Jaebum said thoughtfully as he noticed Youngjae's tight puckered hole clenching.

Youngjae found himself blushing again, but he managed to take a deep breath in and relax. 

“That's a good boy.” Jaebum winked at him and then laughed as poor Youngjae's face turned even redder than it was a few seconds ago and taking advantage of the moment at hand while Youngjae was distracted by what he had just said, he quickly slipped his finger in and smiled as he heard Youngjae gasp as he did so. 

Looking back up at Youngjae, Jaebum watched his face. Youngjae's eyes were closed, but he looked at ease, so Jaebum gently slipped in a second finger, then a third. Slowly and gently he pushed his fingers forward causing Youngjae's hips to buck up and his anus to clench around Jaebum's fingers tightly as he manoeuvred them gently about.

Jaebum could hear the small tiny moans now escaping from between Youngjae's lips and grinned as he watched the changes in Youngjae's facial expressions. He was especially fond of the facial expression Youngjae made when he began to scissor his fingers in and out of him.

Youngjae was softly groaning and panting as he felt Jaebum's assault on his inner passage and just when he was really starting to get into it, Jaebum stopped.

“Hyuuung...”

“Whaaat?” 

“You stopped...”

“I know. But not for long,” Jaebum said with a sly grin as he grabbed the lube again, squeezing a generous amount over his erection and then coating it thoroughly. 

Youngjae watched and he licked his lips with anticipation. “God hyung, you look so hot.” He found himself saying unintentionally louder than he had intended.

Jaebum laughed, “Wow... Where'd that come from?” 

Youngjae once again found himself blushing all shades of red, but he continued, “Well you do...” he said a little quieter this time.

“You know what's even hotter, Youngjae,” Jaebum said poising his already throbbing shaft at Youngjae's back entrance.”

Youngjae shook his head. “What?”

“Thinking about how good it's going to feel when I'm deep inside of you.” 

“Oh my god hyung...” 

Jaebum laughed and winked at him. “I'm going to make sure you enjoy this ride.”

Youngjae was reeling from his hyung's comments, his head swam with a thousand more thoughts and as Jaebum gently began to push himself in Youngjae held up his hands. “Hyung wait I need to say this.”

Jaebum patiently stopped and sat upright, “What's wrong?” 

“Nothing.. it's, everything's so perfect, but... I need to say this... because he never said it to me before or after, only during the heat of the moment, not that he ever meant it, but... hyung, I've been thinking about this for a few days now, my feelings for you they've changed a lot. I really liked you before, but, it's more than that now... I love you Jaebum hyung.” 

Jaebum could see the emotion coming from Youngjae's eyes and heard it through the sincerity in his voice. “I was pretty much taken with you the day you walked into my life. I liked you so much then, that I'd hoped you feel the same way about me as I did you. I just hope that I've proven that I love and want you for you and not because of that damn blow job.”

“I believe you hyung! I'd just been so taken down by him, that I never believed that anyone else could love me... I've never felt anything like this with him. I'm trying to find the right words to express just how I feel right now. I think I'm just so overwhelmed with what I'm feeling for you, but I wanted to tell you before we made love because I didn't want it to come across as heat of the moment thing, you know what I mean right?”

“I do, Youngjae. I really do,” he said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed him. 

Youngjae's face beamed and he rubbed Jaebum's arms with his hands and sighed happily. “I'm ready now hyung.”

Jaebum grinned at him as he gently began to push inside of Youngjae and his grinned turned into feelings of overwhelming pleasure. Youngjae was tight, so tight.

Youngjae grasped his hyung's arms as he entered him. He could tell Jaebum was thinking about him, just the gentle way he eased his cock into him had been a pleasant experience. 

By now with his ex, he would have been in so much pain. Being rammed into hard wasn't pleasurable at all for the person taking it.

“Youngjae, why are you still so tight? God, it's sending me crazy, I'm so turned on by you right now it's really making it very hard for me to control myself...” 

“Hyung... I kind of have a confession to make.” Youngjae began sheepishly. “When I said my ex and I had been intimate... we only were intimate like this maybe... twice the whole relationship. It was mainly blow jobs and jerking off. To be honest, hyung... unless he felt like it, nothing ever happened.”

“The more I hear about this guy the more I want to kick his.... nasty backside,” Jaebum growled, not finishing what he really wanted to say. “Well, you know what? I'm going to make you forget that scum even existed. By the time I'm through with you tonight Youngjae, you're going to know exactly what lovemaking is supposed to be like!”

“Hyung...” Youngjae could see the seriousness in Jaebum's eyes, he meant it, every word.

Slowly Jaebum began to move. 

Youngjae felt so good as Jaebum took him. Every thrust was gentle but firm. Every thrust was made with love, not lust and every thrust sent tingling sensations through Youngjae's body and to own his surprise he was again becoming quite vocal, his soft moans and slightly small, but heavy pants told Jaebum he was doing everything right.

Youngjae was so entranced by Jaebum's lovemaking that he hadn't quite realised just how vocal he was, but Jaebum had. He pushed himself a little deeper inside of Youngjae moving as close to him as he could and leaned over, kissing him passionately, tongues entwining and exploring each other's mouths.

Youngjae's moans were muffled and quietened as they kissed. 

Jaebum, at this point, realised how much he loved hearing Youngjae's voice as they made love. He couldn't help thinking, that in the midst of all the pleasure he was feeling, how adorable and cute Youngjae sounded during it all as he thrust into him over and over again, still being gentle so that Youngjae could appreciate real lovemaking.

“I'm kind of wishing we'd gotten this far back at the bathhouse now...” Jaebum told him. “It feels so amazing being inside of you. I love it that you're still almost virgin tight!”

“Oh god hyung, don't say things like that. I'm already so dangerously close.” Youngjae grabbed his own erection and began to pump it hard. Jaebum seeing this became a little more confident in deepening his thrusts more and Youngjae certainly didn't complain as he did so. 

Youngjae's breathing began to change and Jaebum gently but firmly began to speed his own movements up.

“Hyung, I'm almost...”

“Same,” Jaebum said quickly, his breathing now on par with Youngjae's. 

“Hyung, oh god hyung... this is incredible. I've never felt like this before, it feels so good; you're so good, I can't... I can't hold....”

Jaebum placed his hand over Youngjae's and gripped it tightly, helping to bring Youngjae quickly towards his end. “Jaebum hyung, I... I'm coming... hyung,” he moaned loudly. “Jaebum hyung... so.... so intense...” Youngjae's cock shuddered and exploded, his hot sticky come spurting out, dripping down over both their hands and landing on Youngjae's stomach.

Jaebum not being able to contain himself at hearing his name, and seeing Youngjae come so hard, his next thrust became his final one. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, then his mouth opened as the euphoria wrecked him, his throbbing cock spasming fiercely and his hot come emptying itself deep inside of Youngjae as he rode the euphoric waves of ecstasy to completion, his thrusts slowing to a complete stop as he dropped exhausted onto Youngjae's hot, sticky, sweaty body below him.

They lay there in silence catching their breath Jaebum's head buried in Youngjae's shoulder, his scent in his nose and the smell of sex lingering in the air. 

Youngjae could feel Jaebum's laboured breath on his neck and shoulders, their hearts were racing like a wildfire out of control, but still, neither of them moved or said a thing. Youngjae wiped his hand clean on the gown lying next to him before bringing his arms up to his hyung's back, holding him there. 

Jaebum found the strength to bring his head up and Youngjae wasted no time in taking his lips in another heated kiss. 

Jaebum broke the kiss, finally getting enough breath back to focus on his words. “You're lucky I'm exhausted otherwise you might be in trouble kissing me like that when I'm still all worked up.” he grinned at him.

Youngjae laughed making Jaebum smile all the more, “I'll remember that for next time. You're not the only one still all worked up, you know he said pointing at his groin.” 

“Careful what you wish for Youngjae.”

“Not if it means being treated like an actual lover instead of a pin cushion.”

Jaebum laughed and reached over for a towel he'd placed under the pillows earlier, cleaned off his hand and then took care of the mess that had eventuated from their lovemaking. 

Youngjae watched Jaebum as he went about cleaning them up, then got up from the bed, throwing the used towels and garments into a nearby washing basket. 

“Hungry?”

“Actually, yeah, I am kinda hungry hyung.”

“Let's get room service, it's twenty-four hour, according to the menu. “

“Nice. What do they offer?”

Jaebum brought the menu over to the bed and lay down with it Youngjae sidled over and placing his head on Jaebum's chest they looked at it together.

“What do you feel like Youngjae?”

“Fried chicken sounds good.”

“We can have that any time, stop picking things because they're cheap.” Jaebum laughed.

“I can't help it... I don't want to spend all your money.”

“Hang on...” Jaebum said playfully thwapping him with the menu, “...you paid for most of tonight. So how is this spending all of my money.”

Youngjae laughed. “Shush hyung.”

“You shush you cheeky brat,” Jaebum said as he placed the menu on the bedside table and tickling Youngjae.

“No... No.. Ahh Hyung, no fair.” Youngjae laughed as Jaebum got the better of him.

Jaebum lay over half of Youngjae's body and grinned at him. “Pick something really nice or else.” He grinned his hands moving to Youngjae's sides again.

“Okay, you win. I'll pick something else.” Youngjae said smiling at his hyung, pushing his hands away.

Jaebum picked the menu back up and they resumed their position from a few moments ago.

“What about this hyung?” Youngjae pointed to one of the food choices.

“The seokwha gui.”

“Yeah, I've never had grilled shellfish before.”

“Really? It's so nice. Okay, we'll get that and what else?”

“What do you like Hyung?”

“Food. I like food.”

“Hyung...”

“Okay, okay,” Jaebum smirked as he looked at the menu once more. “How about this one? Dak Galbi.”

“Yum stir-fried chicken with all the sides.”

“So those two then?”

“Is that going to be enough?”

“I'll get a couple of regular dishes too.”

“And rice...”

“And rice...” Jaebum grinned as he got up and dialled the kitchen.

Youngjae smiled as Jaebum ordered, then hung up the phone. “We should at least get into our night clothes. I don't think they'll want to see our naked bodies.”

Jaebum nodded in agreement, “Good idea... they did say it would be about half an hour, so we have plenty of time.”

Youngjae grabbed a hold of Jaebum's hands in his as he came back over to the bed and smiled. “Hyung... I... I just want to thank you?”

“What for?” Jaebum asked a little surprised.

“For tonight; and for making me feel like I'm actually worth something.”

Jaebum sat down and rested his forehead against Youngjae's. “That's exactly how I want you to keep feeling. It doesn't matter to me who does what to who, when and how often. What matters to me is that we both enjoy each other when it happens.” Jaebum kissed Youngjae softly on the forehead as he pulled away from him and began to get dressed.

Youngjae smiled at him. “I really did enjoy it hyung, it was amazing; you were amazing. The way you made me feel was amazing.”

“I'm glad Youngjae, you deserve to feel amazing. You're a great guy. You're funny, you're cute, adorable and you have a smile that can brighten up the darkest nights.”

“Hyung...”

“Yeah?”

“Next time I want to be the one who makes you feel amazing.”

“You already do, Youngjae, you already do.”


	8. Chapter 8

With the food completely devoured, the two young men lay in bed watching the television together. Youngjae was snuggled up in Jaebum's arms, his head resting on Jaebum's chest. He was thinking about the events that led them to this point and he found himself smiling. He looked up at Jaebum who was intently watching the TV and the smile he already had on his face widened. 

Jaebum felt the slight wiggling and looked down at Youngjae. “Are you thinking about us?”

“You could tell?”

“The look on your face gives it away.” Jaebum grinned at him. “Never lose that smile Choi Youngjae. It's what I love about you the most.”

“So if I stop smiling?”

“I'd find a way to bring it back. There's no way I would let you be without that smile if it can be helped,” he said with a smile ruffling Youngjae's hair.

“Hyung... “ Youngjae hugged him tighter and smiled more, “I love you Jaebum Hyung!”

“I love me too,” Jaebum smirked.

“Hyung...” Youngjae laughed shaking his head, “...you're such a troll.”

“But I'm your troll right.”

“True.” Youngjae smiled some more.

“But... seriously. I love you too.”

“I know hyung.”

Jaebum grabbed the remote from the bedside table, turned the TV off and pulled Youngjae up towards him for a kiss. He looked into Youngjae's eyes and smiled. “I just need to make sure of one thing though Youngjae...” 

“What's that hyung?” Youngjae noticed the seriousness in Jaebum's eyes.

“I want you to make sure that you're definitely okay knowing that there's a chance I could have...”

Youngjae Silenced him with a kiss. “It's worrying, but I told you hyung, no matter what, I'll be by your side. We'll go together next week and get your results. I'm not going to leave you alone. I promise.”

“I love you Choi Youngjae!” Jaebum smiled at him gratefully. “We should get some sleep.” 

Youngjae nodded and settled himself down, his arm wrapped around Jaebum as Jaebum kissed him again then turned out the lights via the remote.

“I love you too. Goodnight, hyung,” Youngjae said as he sighed happily.

“Night Youngjae.” Jaebum happily replied.

~*~

Morning came all too soon and after breakfast, the boys headed back to Jaebum's place.

When they arrived Jaebum opened the door and ushered Youngjae inside and headed to his room to put his bag away.

Youngjae followed him and dropped his bag by the end of Jaebum's bed. “Hyung. I should stay with you for a while.”

“Really, you will?”

“Yeah I was thinking about it, I can't let you be alone right now. Not with what you're going through."

“I was going to ask you if you would. Thank you Youngjae. That means a lot to me!”

“I have to go back to work on Thursday though. Will you be okay?”

“Yeah. I'll be fine, Your parents want me to hang with them at their store, so I'm going to whenever I'm free.”

“That's great! They do really like you!”

“I know. I was shocked at how understanding they both were... about us.”

“I was surprised too, but my eomma said that they had a feeling I liked men a while ago. I'm grateful to them for understanding that.”

“Me too.” Jaebum smiled, hugging Youngjae.

They stood there together, silently enveloped in each other's arms until Youngjae suddenly felt Jaebum go limp his head dropping on his shoulder. 

“Hyung?”

Light snoring ensued and Youngjae laughed a little as he gently manoeuvred Jaebum to the bed and lay him down and taking off his shoes.

Jaebum stirred and his eyes fluttered open. “Did I fall asleep on your shoulder?” he asked sleepily.

“Yes, hyung, you did.”

“Ahh sorry... I'm just so exhausted”

“It's okay hyung, you've been through a lot the past few days. We don't have to be back at the store until just after lunch.” He pulled back the covers and Jaebum crawled in. Youngjae set an alarm on his phone then took his shoes off too.

Crawling in next to Jaebum, Youngjae cuddled into him. “Sleep, hyung. I've set an alarm just in case I end up joining you.”

“You're so good to me Youngjae,” Jaebum said kissing him on the forehead and closing his eyes again.

Youngjae just smiled. 

Jaebum was just as good to him.

~*~

Thursday came around all too soon and Youngjae got himself ready and Jaebum drove him to work.

Jaebum had said he was popping into the cafe next door as he wanted to let them know he was ready to come back to work, before heading home again.

“Youngjae, how is your friend coping?” His boss asked

“He's doing all right. I've been staying with him and my parents have helped him to sort out all of his eomma's affairs.”

“You're a good friend, Youngjae.” His boss nodded. “So are you excited for your first full day of work?”

“Yes, sir. I am.” Youngjae replied with a smile.

“Good good. The stock has just come in can you start putting it out for me please.”

“Yes, sir.” Youngjae smiled again as he followed his boss to the stock room.

~*~

Youngjae worked hard all day and finally, the day was over. He put his apron away in his locker and stretched.

“Good work today Youngjae! Come to my office will you? I have something for you before you leave.”

Youngjae looked a bit surprised as he nodded and followed his boss back to the office. On his desk was a large box of groceries. 

“This is for your friend, just a little something to help him along his way. I remember you telling me How hard working he was and how well he looked after his eomma. It has to be hard losing your eomma at any young age.”

“Thank you, sir. Thank you so much,” Youngjae said bowing over and over again. “I'm sure he will appreciate this so very much.” 

“All right, then I'll see you tomorrow.” Youngjae's boss said handing him the box.

“Yes sir and thank you again, sir!” Youngjae said bowing his head and then leaving the room. He headed for the front door and let himself out smiling as he saw Jaebum pull up in front and get out of his car. 

“Did you buy the store out?” Jaebum laughed seeing the huge box in Youngjae's arms.

“My boss sent this for you.” He beamed.

“Your boss did? For me?”

“He wanted to ease your burdens a little.” Youngjae grinned as Jaebum took the box from him and placed it into the back of the car.

“Is he still in there?”

“Yeah, he is.” 

“Can I go and thank him personally?” Jaebum asked.

“Sure, he won't mind.” 

Jaebum locked his car and followed Youngjae back into the office.

He knocked on the door and the boss answered. “Still here then?” His boss grinned.

“Oh no sir, well yes sir, but, it's because Jaebum wanted to thank you himself.”

Jaebum walked into the doorway and bowed deeply. “I'm Im Jaebum sir. Thank you very much for your kindness,” he said bowing low.

“Oh stop that! Stand up.” The boss laughed. “You're very welcome. Not many young men are like you. So I felt you deserved some kindness too.”

“Well thank you again sir, I really appreciate it.” Jaebum smiled and shook his hand.

Youngjae's boss smiled and nodded. “It was very nice meeting you Jaebum.”

“You too sir

“All right then. Now I'm going, sir.” Youngjae grinned as he and Jaebum waved as they left the office.

“That was so kind of him to do that. I never expected that.” 

“I was just as surprised when he called me into the office and there it was sitting on his desk. “ Youngjae beamed.

“I've been so lucky. I have you; Your family took care of the funeral arrangements for me, you and you're parents paid my eomma's mortgage out so I could keep our home and they're okay with us and your boss just gave me a box of groceries. I'm trying to understand why people think I deserve so much. I'm sure I'm not the only one who does that right?”

“Jaebum hyung... You're a hard worker you did everything for your eomma after your father passed away, you have no other family. People just wanted to help you because you were so dedicated and paid for everything out of your own money and it's not nice losing your appa and eomma two years apart either. My boss and my parents are right, there's not many people like you out there hyung!” Youngjae said as they walked up to the car.

“Hey... hey... Youngjae... ”

Youngjae's stopped as he heard the familiar but unwelcome voice. 

Jaebum turned at the voice that shouted out from a little way down the pathway. 

Youngjae turned slowly, his face showing how uncomfortable he was as the young man walked up to them and folded his arms. 

The young man eyed Jaebum up and down first before turning his attention back to Youngjae. “Glad I ran into you. Got any money on you?” He asked as he reached for Youngjae's arm and tried to touch him. 

Youngjae shied away quickly. “No.” He lied.

“You always have money, I need some. Come on, I really need it.”

“Go get a job then.” Youngjae snapped.

Jaebum looked from the man wanting money to Youngjae. He could see the tormented expression on Youngjae's face and then it clicked, “This is him isn't it?” He asked gently, placing a hand on Youngjae's shoulder.

Youngjae nodded and Jaebum's face changed a scowl replaced the smile that had been there seconds earlier.

“He has nothing for you, you've taken enough from him,” Jaebum said standing by Youngjae's side.

“Hyung... it's okay I'll sort this.”

“Who's this?” The other man asked.

“None of your business, Dae Jung.” Youngjae snapped. “I'm not giving you any more anything. You used me enough.”

“Whatever,” Dae Jung smirked, “Just gimme me some money, then I'll go. I gotta get smokes.” he said as he walked up to Youngjae and attempted to shove his hand into the pocket where Youngjae kept his wallet. 

Jaebum didn't give Youngjae a chance to stop him he had grabbed Dae Jung's hand and twisted it behind his back.

“I think you should leave,” Jaebum said firmly but calmly. 

“What the fuck...” Dae Jung cursed as Jaebum twisted his hand harder and pushing him to the floor.

“I believe Youngjae said he has no money and even if he does you aren't getting it...”

“Hyung... please...”

“No, Youngjae, he walked all over you when he was with you I am not going to let him do this to you. Especially right in front of me.”

“Oh, so you're fucking this guy...” Dae Jung sneered at Youngjae.

“He doesn't 'fuck'...” Youngjae snarled. “He treats me better than you ever did and you're not getting my money... you got enough out of me when you were using me you asshole!”

Dae Jung got up from the floor and started heading back to Youngjae, “You were a fucking loser when I was fucking you and you're still a fucking loser, you're even with a pretty boy... how lame. Does he fuck as good as me?” 

Jaebum swiftly stood in front of Youngjae.

“A hundred times better,” Youngjae said smugly.

“Well, I knew you thought it was good, but I didn't realise you thought it was that good. "Jaebum smirked behind at Youngjae as Youngjae held onto the back of his shirt.

Dae Jung tried to go around Jaebum but Youngjae shot towards the car just as Jaebum grabbed Dae Jung again. He ducked as Dae Jung swung his fist at him, then Jaebum threw him to the floor again.

“You're not going to lay one finger on Youngjae or his money, because I won't let you,” Jaebum said standing his ground.

“Hyung, come on, he's not worth it...”

“No, but you are and he's not taking your money, get in the car.” Jaebum threw Youngjae the keys and once again stopped the other man from getting past him.

“Get out of my way you fucking cock sucker... this is between him and me...”

“I'm sorry, I don't understand dribble and since I am 'taking care of him' now, it is between you and I.”

Youngjae stood dumbfounded as Jaebum held off Dae Jung. Youngjae was surprised, Jaebum was the first person ever to keep this crazy idiot at bay like this. Unlocking the car door quickly he turned to let Jaebum know and saw Dae Jung finally land a hit on Jaebum, causing the right side of his mouth to bleed. 

Youngjae blinked, his eyes narrowed and he saw red, his usual calm demeanour suddenly disappearing. Thrusting the keys into his pocket he ran back towards Dae Jung surprising both Dae Jung and Jaebum as he knocked Dae Jung to the floor. 

Dae Jung was speechless and he threw his arms in front of his face. It was all he could do was protect himself. Youngjae had always backed down when they were together, he could usually make him bend to his will, but this time Youngjae fought back and it shocked him.

Youngjae said nothing as he pinned Dae Jung down and pummeled him at least five times before Jaebum could drag him off. 

Jaebum watched as a shocked Dae Jung stared at an angry Youngjae, then get up and scurry away like the real coward he was.

“Don't you ever come near us again.” Youngjae yelled after him, “Or I'll give you more you jerk.”

Jaebum held Youngjae from behind as he still attempted to go after Dae Jung. “Woah there sunshine that's enough. I think you made your point.”

Youngjae was shaking as he turned around in Jaebum's arms and inspected his mouth gently. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you much? It's not bad, is it? Do we need to go to the hos...”

He was silenced by a half-kiss, from Jaebum's non-bloodied side of the mouth 

Youngjae finally seemed to calm down and his shaking subsided.

Jaebum held Youngjae out a little away from him and grinned at him. “Well, my handsome sunshine sure came out of his shell then. You must have been so meek and submissive back when you were with him because by the look on his ugly face after you jumped him, I think you scared the hell out of him...”

“When I saw him hit you, I lost it. Using and abusing me is one thing. But hurting you... I'm not letting that go.”

“I noticed,” Jaebum smirked.

“I'm so sorry you got hurt and I'm sorry if it embarrassed you when I jumped into your fight.”

Jaebum hugged Youngjae too him. “It's okay, he didn't get that good a hit in. And I wasn't embarrassed by you jumping in. I was actually shocked, but I was also flattered that you stepped in and beat the crap out of him for my sake.”

“I was shocked you held him off and you didn't even hit him once. He can get crazy sometimes I've seen him hurt people worse than that before,” Youngjae said pointing at Jaebum's lip.

“Did he ever hurt you?” 

“Not really. He yelled a lot but it was only when we had sex, that he was really rough.”

“Maybe I should have hit him then...” Jaebum glared in the direction Dae Jung had gone. “Come on let's go home Youngjae. No point standing around here reminiscing about an idiot.”

Youngjae smiled and handed Jaebum back his keys. “I'll fix you up, make you a hot drink and something to eat when we get back, then we can go through the stuff my boss gave you and put it away.” 

“Sounds good.” Jaebum agreed as they got into the car and drove off.

~*~

With Jaebum's wound cleaned and tended to by Youngjae, hot drink and snacks at hand the two boys began to sort out the large box of groceries and putting them away. 

Youngjae pulled out a handful of vegetables froze, then yelled in disbelief and threw what he had in his hands at Jaebum.

Jaebum surprised by the sudden noise from Youngjae, looked up in time to see a cucumber being hurled in his direction and he burst into laughter as he caught it.

“I know you hate them... but are you really that scared of them, they won't hurt you if you don't eat them right?” 

“True but, I have to touch them at work that's bad enough...” he protested, "and the smell is so gross hyung...”

“It doesn't really smell that bad when it's not cut open Youngjae. See?” he said grinning as he rushed around the other side of the counter at Youngjae, cucumber in hand.

“Ew, no, hyuuung...” Youngjae ran off laughing with Jaebum chasing him around the house, cucumber poised out in front of him.

“Youngjae, the cucumber wants to say hi.... say hi to the cucumber Youngjae.” Jaebum laughed teasing his lover.

“You're so mean hyung...” Youngjae yelled back at him running into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him and holding it with his weight. There was silence for a few moments and Youngjae heard Jaebum giggling and walking away. 

Slowly he opened the door and looked out. 

No sign of Jaebum.

Youngjae sighed with relief but had a big grin on his face. At least his hyung liked to play, even if it was chasing him around the house with his arch enemy.

Slowly he snuck out of the bedroom, checking the corridor that led to the bathroom and then went back to the lounge area to see what his hyung was up to. 

The cucumber was now lying on the bench in the kitchen to the left and Youngjae glared at it hard and long. He then looked around for Jaebum. 

“Must have gone to the bathroom,” Youngjae mumbled to himself, then screamed and dropped to the floor in fright as a hand touched his butt from behind. Realising it was Jaebum he started laughing.

Jaebum lost it and he doubled over laughing at Youngjae then sat on the floor with him dragging him up into a hug. “You are too adorable for words, Choi Youngjae. I have never seen anyone run away from a cucumber before.”

“I've never been chased by someone holding one, you're horrible hyung.” Youngjae smacked his hyung playfully on the arm.

Jaebum laughed again and hugged him tighter. “I'm sorry Youngjae, but I couldn't resist it.”

“It's okay hyung, I forgive you. Next time though... I'll smack you upside the head with a leak.” He smirked.

Jaebum snickered at the thought of Youngjae wielding a leak and threatening to smack him one with it. That too was adorably cute. 

“I'll take the cucumber to the neighbours okay?”

“Mmm, I'd appreciate that. I mean you can eat it, but I probably won't want to kiss you for a while.” 

“It's fine, I won't eat them. There's plenty of other things to eat instead. So I'm okay with that! And besides I really want to be able to kiss those pretty lips of yours,” Jaebum said smiling at him.

“Hyung... You'd do that for me? You'd just give up cucumbers?”

“Of course I would... They make you sick. I wouldn't want to risk it.”

“Hyung...” Youngjae gave Jaebum a soft smile and gently pulled him in for a kiss. 

Jaebum sighed as their lips parted. “As much as I hate to end things here for the night, I actually start work at the cafe again in the morning, they've given me day shifts.”

“What about the bathhouse?”

“I quit the bathhouse.”

“Wow you really did it, I knew you said you would, but I thought you liked it there?”

“I like you a lot better,” Jaebum said cheekily, winking at him. “Besides the cafe asked me to work for them on the full day shifts now. So I can't take you to work but I can pick you up, sorry Youngjae.” Jaebum apologised.

“No... hyung it's perfectly fine. Picking me up is more than enough. I like it when I see your face at the end of the day waiting for me outside the store.”

“You're too cute Choi Youngjae.”

“You're pretty cute yourself... except when you're wielding cucumbers.” Youngjae pulled a face at him

Jaebum laughed. “Come on you let's head to bed. I think some sleep is in order.”

Youngjae got up from the floor, offering Jaebum a hand and pulling him up. “I'll make you lunch in the morning before you leave.”

“Thanks, Youngjae, I'd like that.” Jaebum smiled as he took Youngjae's hand and led him to the room.

“Hyung?” Youngjae began as they got ready for bed and crawled under the covers. 

“Yes, Youngjae?”

“Thanks, by the way, for helping me deal with Dae Jung tonight. I know I said let me deal with it, but I am really glad you were there; I was scared, I really was.” Youngjae stated honestly.

“I know, I could see it. Hopefully, he'll never bother you again.” Jaebum said turning over on his side and hugging Youngjae close.

“That's what I'm scared of hyung. What if he tries to retaliate? He's crazy enough to...”

“I'll work something out Youngjae, don't you worry.”

“Thanks, hyung.” 

“Go to sleep. I'm right here.”

“Night hyung.” Youngjae sighed as he snuggled down and settled into Jaebum's arms.

“Night Youngjae.”


	9. Chapter 9

Jaebum woke the next morning, showered and dressed and headed into the kitchen. Glancing down at the bench he saw a note and picked it up.

'Morning hyung, 

Sorry that I left without waking you up this morning.

I kissed you though. It was kind of cute... you didn't wake up, but made the cutest noise ever.

Eomma asked me to pop down to the store to give them a hand before I start work today, so that's where I am.

I'm starting work at two pm as usual but I'm coming by a little earlier to grab some lunch. It's a good excuse to see you, so I'll be there around one fifteen pm. I'll grab you a bubble tea and bring it in with me when I come.

Your lunch is in the fridge.

I love you.

Youngjae.'

Jaebum grinned as he put the note back on the bench and grabbed his lunch from the fridge. Youngjae had certainly gone out of his way to prepare it. He wondered if he could get through it there was so much of it.

Smiling Jaebum left the house locking up behind him. 

There was a satisfactory feeling in having Youngjae working next door to him and he couldn't wait until one fifteen pm. 

~*~

Youngjae stacked more sacks of rice in the corner for his father and once he had finished, Youngjae's father called him over.

Walking over to him Youngjae sat down next to him.

“Youngjae, how is Jaebum?”

“He's good appa. Coping a little better, but he says that's because I'm with him."

"Good, good. And how is everything? Is everything alright? You look a bit worried."

"I'm worried about Jaebum, to be honest," Youngjae, sighed.

"Why is that?'" 

Youngjae sighed. "Just before we met, the doctors found a lump underneath his right arm. They did some tests and they're due back next week. He has an appointment on Tuesday to find out his results.

"Ahh, was this because of his eomma and her cancer?"

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

"And you're worried about him?"

Youngjae nodded. "I'm going with him to get the results."

"I see. Well, Youngjae, stay positive and just be there for him. Of course, you're eomma and I, we both wish him well. The poor boy doesn't need that on top of everything else."

"I guess that's all I can do." Youngjae sighed.

"Youngjae, I'm gathering your last relationship was with a male too?"

"Yes. It was."

"It was for about six months am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Your miserable face was a dead give away every time you came home. But this time, you seem very content."

"Appa, Jaebum is amazing he treats me so well. My last relationship was miserable, but Jaebum... He's so different, he doesn't insult me or call me names or try to use me in any way. I am so much happier. You really have no idea."

Youngjae's father laughed a little, "Oh my son, I think I do. It's not hard to see that Jaebum means a lot to you and you seem to mean a lot to him. I honestly don't see what men see about other men, but I know that you are happy. I really hope Jaebum gets good results. I don't want to see either of you sad."

"Appa..."

"And neither does your eomma..."

"Eomma..." Youngjae's heart swelled with happiness as his mother came into the room and hugged him.

"I couldn't help overhearing the conversation Youngjae. If Jaebum looks after you so well, make sure you look after him just as well."

"I will eomma," Youngjae said with a huge smile. 

"Youngjae, I'll drop you off at work today, since Jaebum is working all day." His appa offered.

"Thanks, appa."

"Now, go get your things and we'll head off."

Youngjae smiled, grabbed his bag, kissed his mother and followed his father to the car. 

He'd have plenty of time to have lunch with Jaebum before he started his job.

~*~

Jaebum checked the time on his watch. It was almost one fifteen. He finished serving up his customer just as Youngjae walked through the cafe doors. 

Youngjae's face lit up when he saw Jaebum smile at him from the table he had was serving. He held up the two bubble teas he had just gotten for them and Jaebum gave him a thumbs up. Then walking up to the counter Youngjae ordered his food before sitting down at a nearby table. 

Jaebum walked past him on his way back to the kitchen and placed a hand on his back. "I'll be out in a minute. I actually asked for this lunch break so just grabbing the lunch you made me. Which looks great by the way." Jaebum complimented him.

Youngjae smiled. You work hard, so I wanted to make sure you ate well."

"I'm definitely looking forward to it! Be right back."

Youngjae watched as Jaebum headed to the kitchen returning quickly with his lunch and Youngjae's in hand.

"Chicken wrap, no cucumber or sauces," Jaebum smiled as he placed Youngjae's food in front of him then sat across from him.

"Thanks, hyung, and your bubble tea."

"Thanks, Youngjae."

"I got you strawberry. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah perfect," Jaebum said as he took it and drank some.

"So how was your morning?"

"Yeah good, just did a few things for my appa. He was asking after you."

"That was nice of him, how are they?"

"They're good. We were so busy at the store this morning. Eomma needed me to run errands first thing."

"Being busy, that's great though."

"Yeah, business has been going really well lately. Oh and my appa asked if we could meet he and eomma for dinner on Tuesday night. I kind of mentioned about your tests. I hope you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not," Jaebum said the sincerity coming through in his voice. I think it's only fair they know since they're pretty much family to me now. I was planning on letting them know, I was just trying to think of a good time to tell them. You just made it easier for me. What time and where?

"Their place at around seven pm. I think my eomma wants to spoil you with her home cooking."

"Sounds great. I haven't had any real home cooked food since my eomma got sick... "

Youngjae noted the sadness in Jaebum's voice and he reached across and gently placed his hand on Jaebum's.

Jaebum smiled at Youngjae and then took a deep breath in. “I think I should eat this lunch you made for me. I've been excited about it all day.”

“It's not much, but I just wanted to do something nice for you.” Youngjae grinned as Jaebum open the lunch box.

“It smells so good!”

“Eat it before you compliment me, I never make anyone's lunch but mine, so I have no idea if you're even going to like it.”

Jaebum picked up his chopsticks and gave Youngjae a wink, “If you made it, it was made with love and I know I'm going to love it,” he whispered.

“Hyuunng...” Youngjae whispered back as he blushed, looking around the cafe to make sure no one heard.

Jaebum gave a small laugh and began to eat. “Youngjae,” he began after the first mouthful. “...this is great... you give yourself so little credit sometimes.”

Youngjae blushed again, but his smile was wide. “I'm so glad you like it hyung.” 

“I love it. Thanks for taking the time to make it for me,” Jaebum said gratefully as he continued to eat his lunch.

“Any time hyung.” Youngjae's heart burst with joy as Jaebum devoured the lunch he had made for him.

Suddenly Jaebum stopped eating, looked up at Youngjae and grinned at him. “Watching me eat lunch and smiling like that while doing so isn't conducive to you eating yours, you might want to think about that.” 

Youngjae laughed, a little embarrassed as he picked his food up and started to eat. 

Jaebum laughed a little more. “You really are the cutest Choi Youngjae.” 

“Hyuuung...” Youngjae wondered if there might ever be a moment where he wouldn't feel like blushing around his hyung. 

Probably not, knowing Im Jaebum. 

~*~

Youngjae had really wanted to kiss Jaebum before he started work. But they had both agreed that showing that kind of public affection was out so he had settled for a man hug and gone next door to work. 

Youngjae worked hard as usual, and his boss was again pleased with his work ethic. 

Youngjae was happy, his day had been perfect until just before closing time the door opened and Dae Jung walked in.

Youngjae disappeared quickly saying he needed the bathroom and hid there for as long as he could before exiting and heading back to the storefront just as Dae Jung walked out.

His boss noticed the way Youngjae had reacted to the young man who'd come into the store and watched as Youngjae tried to avoid being seen by the other young man until he'd left.

“Youngjaeshi, are you alright?” 

“Yes, sir, I'm okay,” he replied a little shaken.

“Why were you avoiding that young man for?”

Youngjae sighed. “He's an old acquaintance, who I would rather not have to deal with...”

“You look a little pale, has he done something to you in the past.”

“Yes, sir, but I'd rather not discuss it.”

“I understand. If he comes in again, just come and get me first and I'll deal with him. You don't need to hide. I can see how scared of him you were.”

“I'm just concerned that if he knows I'm working here he'll become a nuisance. He actually approached us last night after we left and he hurt my friend.”

“Ahh, the cameras would have picked that up.” I'll go through the footage and save the recording, just in case. Don't you worry yourself, we have cameras in store too.”

Youngjae nodded. “Thank you, sir. I feel a lot better knowing that.”

“You can go finish up now.”

“But I still have fifteen minutes left sir...”

“Choi Youngjae...” the boss gave him a stare.

Youngjae laughed at the face his boss was making and smiled. “Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” 

The boss gave Youngjae's arm a friendly slap. “You work hard and you started early anyway. I have no problem with your work ethic and you are one of the hardest workers I have ever had. I think I am the luckiest boss in this area.”

Youngjae laughed, “Thank you, sir!”

"Is your friend picking you up tonight?"

"Yes, sir. He'll be here shortly no doubt."

"Alright then, off you go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Youngjae smiled as he went about his usual end of work night ritual and then headed out front to wait for Jaebum. 

There was still five minutes left until Jaebum would arrive and so Youngjae stood facing the way Jaebum would come to pick him up. Waiting quietly he pulled his roster out of his bag, checked it and put it back. 

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around and Youngjae's face turned pale and he quickly stepped backwards.

"You think I didn't see you in there?" Dae Jung stood in front of him, arms folded staring at him. 

Youngjae backed away. "Just leave me alone. I told you I'm not giving you anything."

"Oh, I don't want anything, I just wanted to let you know you should watch your back. You may have gotten the better of me last night, but, you wait... You'll get yours and I'll make sure that pretty boy of yours regrets getting in our way. Watch out Youngjae. I'm coming for you." Dae Jung sneered and quickly ran off as he saw Youngjae' boss rush out of the store phone to his ear as he hurried towards Youngjae. 

"Youngjae... are you alright did he do anything?" His boss asked as he put his phone away.

"He just made idle threats towards me. I'm used to him doing that," Youngjae replied so as not to worry his boss. He knew Dae Jung was crazy, but threatening him right outside a store with camera's was just plain stupid.

"I'm keeping all the footage, don't worry Youngjae."

"Thank you, sir," Youngjae said gratefully.

Moments later Jaebum's car pulled up and he got out of the car smiling as he saw Youngjae and his boss waiting, but his smile faded as he saw the looks on their faces.

“What happened? Is everything okay?”

“Dae Jung.”

It was all Youngjae had to say to put a massive scowl on Jaebum's face.

“What did he do to you?”

“Nothing. He ran off thanks to my boss.”

Youngjae's boss placed a hand on Youngjae's arm and looked at Jaebum. “I ran out as soon as I saw the young man annoying Youngjae and he ran off. Youngjae told me about him after he came into the store a short time ago.”

“Thank you for coming out to be with him. That guy's not a very nice person.”

“So Youngjae said,” the boss replied. “I'm keeping all the footage. So if he does try something it's on camera.”

“Good. That's some comfort at least,” Jaebum said gratefully 

“You'd better get him home. Youngjae I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir. See you tomorrow.”

The boss gave the boys a wave as he headed back inside and locking the door behind him.

Jaebum ushered a very quiet Youngjae to the car and opened the door for him.

Youngjae got in and buckled himself up as Jaebum climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Youngjae quietly replied.

“What did he say?” Jaebum asked.

“He told me to watch my back, that he's coming for me and that he's going to make you regret getting between us”

“Getting between you?” Jaebum asked a little confused.

“He's talking about last night. I think he's going to try and do something.”

“To who? Me?”

“No... Me.”

“So he's planning on hurting you to get to me?” Jaebum said angrily.

“I'm pretty sure that's what he meant.”

“Not going to let that happen. I'll work on a plan tonight. I swear I'll think of something.”

Youngjae sighed. “Why did this have to happen? I haven't seen him for almost three months and suddenly he just uproots my life again.”

“I'm so sorry Youngjae I really am. You don't deserve this.”

“Neither do you, hyung. I'm the one that hit him.”

“Yeah but I'm the one who stopped him from doing what he wanted to do.”

“I just want to go home hyung. I feel sick to the stomach.”

“I'll make you some hot tea when we get back.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

Jaebum sighed his frustration outwardly as they headed off. He'd sort this Dae Jung out. There was no way he'd let him hurt Youngjae if he could help it.

~*~

The drive home had been painfully silent and once they arrived back at Jaebum's place, Youngjae headed straight for the shower. He turned it on, undressed and waited until the water warmed up, then got in. He washed himself down sighing continuously. Trying to think of something himself to thwart Dae Jung's threats

As he sighed again, he felt the warmth of another naked body behind his and was enveloped by two strong arms. 

“Don't let him get to you, Youngjae,” Jaebum said from behind him hugging him tightly.

“Hyung...” Youngjae reached up and placed his hands on Jaebum's arms. “I don't know what to think... it could be just another one of his idle threats, or it could be real. I'm just not sure He made them so many times when we were together, but never went through with them, but tonight... tonight he actually scared me more than he ever did.”

“Why did you let yourself be tormented by that asshole for so long?” He turned Youngjae around to face him. “When I think about how he treated you… I get so mad and it's just so upsetting that he thinks he has the right to demand anything of you even now.” He hugged Youngjae to him as the water from the shower cascaded down over the two of them.

Youngjae sighed yet again, his head resting on Jaebum's chest, arms around his waist. “I don't know. I think that I was afraid of being alone. Then he broke up with me and that was it. So I don't understand why he's acting like I left him.”

“He's a controlling son of a....” Jaebum took a deep breath in and let it out. 

Youngjae looked up at his hyung and smiled at him. “Jaebum hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm glad you're with me right now,” Youngjae said softly

“I will protect you from him. I promise.” Jaebum leaned forward and kissed him gently.

Youngjae sighed into the kiss as Jaebum held him until their lips parted. 

“I'll wash your back for you and then go make something for us to eat and drink. And before bed, I'll give you a quick massage to help you relax a little.”

“Thanks, hyung, I'd like that,” Youngjae said with gratitude as he handed Jaebum the soap and turned back around.

“Youngjae, I've been thinking,” Jaebum began as he scrubbed Youngjae's back, “Why don't you move in here?”

“With you?” Youngjae turned around again looking a little shocked at Jaebum's suggestion.

“No, Youngjae, with the cucumber... “ Jaebum laughed as Youngjae gave him an odd glare that stopped him paused mid-scrub.

“Who's idea was this, yours or the cucumbers?”

“The cucumber's.”

“Then no...”

“Okay, it was really my idea.”

“Are you serious about it? I mean the cucumber might get jealous”

“Well then the cucumber can just go ahead and move out, and why wouldn't I be serious about this? I mean it's obvious that we get on well together and I don't think you're boring, immature or annoying. I really enjoy having you around.”

“The cucumber definitely has to go before I'll even think about it”

“Consider it gone, I'll definitely take it next door in the morning.”

“ And I'll need to discuss it with my parents...”

“We can talk to them on Tuesday about it if you like?”

“That would work, but don't you think it might be a little too soon, I mean what if I...”

“Don't you dare even go there...”

“How do you even know what I was about to say?”

“It's all over your face again... That what if I screw up look...” Jaebum said knowingly.

“Ahh...”

“There's this thing called communication, Youngjae. We can set boundaries and ground rules, and discuss what kinds of things annoy each other. Then we can just do our best to avoid those things. All relationships aren't without some kind of discord every now and again, right?”

Youngjae nodded. “True, I guess we're bound to have a disagreement here and there.”

“I mean if you're feeling a little unsure take your time, it doesn't need to be right away.”

“I'm definitely interested in the idea of moving in with you. I've gotten used to the warmth of your body against mine when we sleep.”

Jaebum laughed, “Same to be honest. I like hugging you like a big teddy bear,” he grinned, spun Youngjae back around again and began to scrub the rest of his back down. “Just think about it for now.”

“I will, hyung. I promise.”


	10. Chapter 10

Youngjae awoke the next morning to see a smiling Jaebum staring at him. He blushed and sat upright. “Morning hyung.” 

“Morning gorgeous!” 

“Hyung seriously...” 

“What?” Jabeum laughed as Youngjae's awkwardness at receiving compliments showed through. "I told you to get used to this didn't I?"

"I know hyung, but..."

"But what huh?" Jaebum leaned over him and kissed him.

Youngjae closed his eyes feeling the warmth of Jaebum's lips against his and sighed contentedly when Jaebum ended it.

"But what?" Jaebum asked again smirking.

"Nothing hyung, I love you," Youngjae smiled at him touching his cheek.

"I love you too. Now, I need to get up and get ready for work. I really hate to leave this gorgeous sight, but I have to make a living." He quickly kissed Youngjae again before getting up and heading for the shower.

Youngjae grinned as he watched Jaebum enter the bathroom and got up himself.

Wandering into the kitchen he set about making breakfast for the two of them and made Jaebum's lunch at the same time. By the time Jaebum had gotten out of the shower and walked into the kitchen himself, Youngjae had finished and everything was set out on the table.

"Wow, you just keep surprising me every day I'm with you."

"I'm full of surprises," Youngjae smirked.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Jaebum grinned as he dug into the food laid out in front of them.

"Your lunch is in the fridge, don't forget to take it."

"I won't forget, because you made it."

"And it's edible."

"That alone gets you awesome boyfriend points." Jaebum laughed.

"Then I have a lot of points to catch up to you then. I don't think anyone could be as an awesome a boyfriend as you hyung." Youngjae said sincerely.

"Damn it Youngjae," jaebum said giving him a fond look. "Now I don't want to go to work, I want to drag you to bed and make love to you some more."

"Work comes first hyung. We can make love later." Youngjae grinned as a tinge of red appeared on his cheek.

"I won't forget you said that."

"I won't let you forget."

"Choi Youngjae, you're making this harder for me."

"Obviously somethings got to get hard right?"

"One more word and I 'will'... be late for work..." Jaebum said with a wink.

Youngjae laughed and made a zipping motion across his lips.

Jaebum's laughter joined his and they continued to devour their food.

~*~

Youngjae cleaned up the kitchen and Jaebum had gone to get his bag from the bedroom. When he came back he stopped beside Youngjae at the sink and held his hand out.

"Here," he began handing him a small round device.

"What is it?" Youngjae asked taking the small object from Jaebum.

"This may sound a little obsessive but it's a tracking device."

"A tracking device?" 

"Yeah, I have it calibrated to my smartphone. This way I can see where you are and this too," he handed him another rectangular object." This is an alarm also calibrated to my phone. You just have to squeeze it and the signal comes to my phone and the alarm. I'll hear it my end. I'm right next door at work so if that asshole tries anything, I can be right there. My boss knows what's going on with Dae Jung so he'll know to call the police if my alarm goes off and I run out of the cafe."

"And your boss is okay with this? I mean this would totally disrupt things at work for you."

"I have to apologise, Youngjae because I forgot to mention this to you but, it's all cleared with him. He's had trouble with Dae Jung before. He came in to the cafe once and tried to steal the cash register and the manager ended up with a huge knife wound to the arm trying to stop him, so as soon as I mentioned him to my boss, he told me what happened and then gave me these, told me to give them to you and informed the police of what I told him he said to you. Of course, not much they can do because it's hearsay until sadly something happens, which hopefully it won't."

"Wow. I really got involved with a psycho..." 

"Yes, you did. This is why my boss gave me these and told me to give them to you. You just need to keep them with you at all times."

"Where am I going to keep these though. Somewhere too obvious won't work."

Jaebum grinned well I can help you with one thing," he said pulling a small package out of his pocket.

"What this?" Youngjae asked as it was handed to him.

"Open it and see."

Youngjae did as he was instructed and his eyes widened in shock. "Jaebum are you crazy this is... this has to be expensive. I can't accept this. It's way too much."

"Yes, you can. It's also the one way we can hide the tracking device. If he is dumb enough to do something we've got him over a barrel."

"I suppose. I think we both know though, that with this, we pretty much both think he will try something stupid. Right?"

Jaebum sighed. "My boss said not to underestimate him, Dae Jung tried three more times to try and steal the cash register after the first time. He spent time in Jail recently, which is more than likely the reason you never saw him those three months after you broke up until now."

"Okay, now I'm scared."

"I'm sorry, Youngjae I didn't mean to scare you like this, but you just need to be aware of what he can be like, you said yourself he sounded serious this time."

"You're right. I'll watch my back."

"Good. Okay, I need to go. I'll see you at lunch," he said grabbing his from the fridge, kissing Youngjae and heading out of the door. "Just make sure you don't find yourself alone with him anywhere." Jaebum quickly shot back through the front door before closing it.

Youngjae sighed he was quite stressed now. He looked over at the clock checking the time. 

It was almost seven thirty am. 

Yawning Youngjae walked back into the bedroom, set his alarm and placed the items Jaebum had given him down onto the bedside table. He had time enough for another few hours sleep before heading off to work. Crawling back into their bed he sighed and curled up into a ball, Dae Jung's words playing over in his mind over and over again until he was finally too tired to deal with it any more and slowly he drifted back off to sleep. 

~*~

Youngjae got off the bus and headed into the bubble tea store, grabbed two and then walked back down the street towards the cafe. He liked the idea of working next to Jaebum's cafe. It gave him a sense of safety and warmth to know he was literally just there.

He walked past the laundromat that was next to the convenience store, and then checked the laneway for cars leaving. He'd almost been hit once before because the driver failed to use his horn to notify he was coming out of the lane.

To Youngjae's surprise and shock, there was a person lying on the ground, motionless. Youngjae swallowed, it looked like they were unconscious and a sudden cold feeling washed over him, were they dead? He got his phone out and quickly sent a message to Jaebum. Then cautiously walked down the laneway towards the figure. "Hey, are you okay, hey..."

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind. He struggled and tried to turn but as he tried to turn he was hit hard in the gut and felt himself starting to pass out. The last thing he remembered before he finally passed out was the heat of a second body next to him and a hessian sack being shoved over him.

The two people carried Youngjae to a car at the bottom of the laneway, shoved him into it and tied his hands and feet together before jumping into the car and drove out of the laneway casually.

~*~

Jaebum had just come back to the kitchen when he saw his phone lit up. he checked the message.

'In case of anything happening, this is Dae Jung's address."

"Smart move." Jaebum grinned.

'Also, there's a guy face down in the laneway between the store and the laundry mat. Checking on him if you want to come help. Hopefully, he's not dead... he seems dead, but... there's no blood or anything.'

Jaebum's face paled as he read the rest. Quickly going to his boss he showed him the message. 

"I'm calling the police and sending them to this address. You go check if he's still in the laneway. But I doubt it," his boss said grimly. If not, you head there and meet the police at Dae Jung's house. It has to be him. I'll let Youngjae's boss know what's going on too.

Jaebum remained silent as his boss spoke, his head swam and he tried hard to keep his panic in. Running out of the store Jaebum headed straight to the laneway to find two lots of bubble tea on the ground, still in the bag, untouched and intact. His heart raced and he felt sick to his stomach. 

Jaebum quickly texted his boss and ran for his car. Why hadn't Youngjae pressed his alarm? He got out his phone and watched as the red dot that signified Youngjae moved. Putting it up on his phone holder he started the car and followed. 

He figured something would happen but never thought it would be this soon.

Either way tracking device or not, Youngjae had been smart and given him Dae Jung's address which was exactly where the dot was heading at this stage.

Jaebum gave an angry glare to no one in particular and decided that this time he would hit the obnoxious bastard so hard that it would knock him into the middle of next year.

~*~

The hit to the stomach had only been enough to knock Youngjae out temporarily and he woke up on a soft surface. Feeling his hands and feet tied together he started to panic. The sack was still over his head and his mouth still gagged. 

“What are we gonna do with him?” An unfamiliar voice asked. 

“Teach him a lesson,” he heard Dae Jung's voice in reply. 

“You were right about him being a pretty boy. Maybe we should fuck him? You said you wanted to make the other guy pay well he probably won't want him if we screw him without protection.”

Youngjae stomach churned and he tried not to make a sound. He felt someone pulling at the sack and as terrified as he was listening to the plans these two were making, he pretended to be unconscious once more as the sack was removed from over his head. 

“We should wake him up.” The other guy began, “I wanna hear him scream as I fuck him.”

“Hey, I said I'm taking him first,” Dae Jung snapped.

“Yeah yeah, fine... I get it. Are we gonna wake him up first or are you just gonna screw him and hope he wakes up when it happens?”

“That would be so much more fun than us waking him up. Hey Youngjae you loser, we're gonna fuck you hard on the sofa! He's a fucking major loser, but his ass is so tight and fuckable. God, it used to feel so good when I rammed my cock into him, he used to bitch about the pain so I used to fuck him even harder until he'd actually cry.”

"You're an asshole man. Did it turn you on?"

"Fuck yeah. The more he cried, the more it was working me up so I'd get rougher. We only ever did it a couple of times but it was sweet for me at least." Dae Jung laughed.

Youngjae was terrified. He lay there motionless, hoping that they wouldn't notice he was shaking. He also wished that he hadn't played the good Samaritan. He knew Dae Jung could play low, but that was the lowest.

“Since he's out of it, we should just go for it yeah?” 

“Go grab me the lube from the bathroom, I'm gonna start the ball rolling." 

“Okay.” The other guy left the room.

"Youngjae baby, it turns me on seeing you tied up. I am so gonna enjoy this." Dae Jung sneered.

Youngjae fought to keep his eyes shut as he heard the sound of a zipping noise from in front of him and tears started to form under his eyelids, seeping through down over his cheeks. He was so terrified that he refused to open his eyes even when he heard a door slam open. 

"What the fuck, how did you..." 

Suddenly Youngjae could hear Dae Jung swearing and cussing, then the sound of someone hitting someone over and over again,". 

It was when Youngjae heard a familiar voice yell out that he finally opened his eyes.

"In through there officer, there's another one, he's trying to escape out the back way."

Jaebum... 

Jaebum had come for him.

Youngjae's tears fell freely as he heard his voice. Then the sack was removed and there he was looking at him. 

Im Jaebum standing there a look of relief over his face as he cut Youngjae free of his restraints, took the gag from his mouth and then pulled him tightly into an embrace. "Youngjae are you okay? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you?" 

"Jaebum!" Youngjae's tears flowed down over his face, the terror he was about to face now over.

Jaebum rocked Youngjae in his arms as the young man sobbed with relief, clinging tightly to his lover.

"It's okay, Youngjae, it's okay, it's over. The police have them both now, everything's alright. I'm here.

"We'll need him to come down to the station to give a statement. Dae Jung's been a thorn in our side for a while now, but this should get him a lot more time inside."

"Yes, sir. I'll bring him once I've calmed him down."

"I understand. Get down there as soon as you can."

Jaebum nodded and turned his attention back to Youngjae who was trying to regain his composure.

"You came for me."

"Of course I did silly. There's no way I wouldn't. I'm so glad you sent me the address and the tracking device worked too; but why didn't you hit the alarm?"

"It all happened so fast and I only woke up once they got me here."

"How did you figure you'd get brought to his place?"

"I know him. He needs to be comfortable in his environment. Needs to be where he knows he's in control. But I didn't think he would have help. I was terrified. They were going to..."

"I know... I saw when I got in, but I caught him before he could touch you, thank god. Let's just say he's going to be very sore for a while, plus, where he's going, he'll need to watch his back."

Jaebum pushed Youngjae's hair from his eyes and kissed him. Youngjae took grateful refuge in those lips.

"I'm lucky I fell in love with a smart guy." Jaebum smiled gently at him as he broke their kiss. 

"Me too," Youngjae replied gripping Jaebum tighter.

Youngjae took a few deep breaths in and let them out until he had calmed down efficiently enough to think straight.

"Can you stand. I'll take you to the station. Don't worry about work. My boss let yours know what happened and your boss is taking the footage of the last two nights of him bothering you down there too and unlucky for those two there was an eyewitness who saw them shoving you into the car. They got plenty of photos of what happened on their phone."

Youngjae sighed. "I feel sick and exhausted."

"Of course you would, anyone would after all this." Jaebum helped Youngjae stand. 

"Also in light of these circumstances, our bosses have given us the rest of the day off," he said as Youngjae straightened up. 

"Youngjae looked around the room. "I'm getting my stuff back while I'm here. he has a ton of it still."

"Let's do it." Jaebum grinned. "Reclaim what's yours! I'll gladly help."

Youngjae found himself smiling again. 

Jaebum was his knight in black pants and white shirt, and he loved him with all of his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 2JAE SEX SCENE...

Youngjae packed his stuff Dae Jung had kept and placed it into Jebum's car.

Jaebum waited for him to close the boot of the car and then opened Youngjae's door for him. "Next stop the police station." 

Youngjae sighed. "I really just want to go home hyung."

"I know you do, but this has to be done today, for your own safety and peace of mind. Once that scum is behind bars you'll be safe because I'm sure after the beating I gave him, he's not going to be too keen on coming near you," Jaebum said as he shut the door and headed around to his side of the car, climbing in.

"Now I'll have to go to court and everything," Youngjae sighed with frustration.

"It'll be okay, Youngjae, I'll come with you."

"Hyung..." 

"You always sound so surprised when I say stuff like this," Jaebum laughed. "But I'm serious, Youngjae. I'm not usually one to say things I don't mean. Did you think I'd let you go through this alone? Especially after what you and your family have done for me... No chance." Jaebum started the car.

Youngjae smiled a little and looked at his hyung with adoration. It was hard to believe it had only been a short time since they had gotten to know each other, but it felt like years. He reached across and placed his hand on Jaebum's leg. Jaebum looked down and smiling, placed his hand on Youngjae's as he drove off towards the police station.

~*~

The time at the police station seemed to go on forever and Youngjae sighed with relief when they had finally finished with all the statements. By the end of it, with all the evidence against them, Dae Jung and his associate had no leg to stand on. Kidnap and attempted rape being high on the list of charges.

Jaebum had ushered Youngjae into the car and started heading towards his parent's store. They had heard what had happened and Jaebum had promised them he would bring Youngjae as soon as they had finished at the station.

They pulled up in the parking lot and Jaebum opened Youngjae's door for him. "You okay?"

"Mm, I'm fine. A little less shaken, but also hungry though. We missed lunch because I just had to go and play the good samaritan and fail to see it was a setup."

"Stop..." Jaebum said firmly as he walked around in front of Youngjae, took him by the shoulders, looking into his eyes. "You did what you thought was right. You weren't to know. Not even I thought he'd do something like that. No one did. It was such a low trick. If there's a real situation it makes people not want to even go check if something is wrong. It's people like him who cause mistrust against others who might really be in danger. He was lucky I didn't damage him more than I did."

Youngjae sighed and Jaebum gave him a big hug. 

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he said as he broke the embrace and gave Youngjae a reassuring smile.

The door of the convenience store opened and Youngjae's mother ran out followed by his father. Jaebum stood out of the way as Youngjae's parents ran over and hugged their son tightly.

"Youngjae are you alright. He didn't hurt you did he?" His mother asked worriedly

"If I ever see that nasty son of a... well... I'll kill him," Youngjae's father said angrily checking Youngjae over.

"I'm fine thanks to Jaebum. He saved me."

"Jaebum. You're a good boy looking after our Youngjae. Thank you, thank you so much," Youngjae's eomma hugged him and kissed Jaebum on the cheeks over and over again. "How can we ever repay you."

"You don't need to do anything, you've already done so much for me. Saving Youngjae was the least I could do and besides, I wasn't going to let some awful person hurt someone I hold dear in my heart." Jaebum said sincerely as he took Youngjae's hand in his and looked at him. "I love Youngjae, very much."

Youngjae looked down at his feet and blushed, hanging tightly to Jaebum's hand.

Youngjae's parents stood a little surprised at Jaebum's verbal admission of affection for Youngjae in front of them. It was the first time they had heard one of them say it outright about the other.

Youngjae's mother smiled and touched Jaebum on the cheek. "You're a good boy Im Jaebum."

Jaebum found himself blushing.

Youngjae's father nodded in agreement. "Have you eaten?"

Both boys shook their head.

"Come on then," Youngjae's mother grinned. "I've just cooked a fresh batch of Kimchi Jiggae. Plenty to go around."

Youngjae grinned at Jaebum and dragged him by the hand into the store. 

Watching, Youngjae's parents smiled as they too headed into the store.

~*~

After lunch, the boys stayed at the store helping Youngjae's parents. Youngjae and his mother worked the front of the store while once again Jaebum stayed out the back helping Youngjae's father with the heavier stock.

"Jaebum," Youngjae's father called him over.

"Yes, sir?" Jaebum replied immediately going over to him.

"Jaebum," he placed his hand on Jaebum's shoulder. "I just want to thank you personally, our son, he means the world to us and when we heard what happened earlier we were terrified for Youngjae's safety. While I will say we were originally worried about Youngjae being with a man, you have proven to us that you are someone worthy of our son.” 

Mr Choi paused for a moment.

“To be honest when we first realised Youngjae liked men, we, his eomma and I, when we saw how you made our Youngjae smile that day we met you, we decided to put our trust in you. You haven't let us down and I am a very proud man so I don't say things like this often or very lightly." He sat on the bags of flour behind him and motioned for Jaebum to sit with him. Jaebum complied, "To be honest, we always hoped our Youngjae would marry a nice girl and give us a grandchild or two, that itself is a little disappointing, but in saying that, his eomma and I have never seen our Youngjae so happy and relaxed around anyone like we have you."

"I understand sir, a family is important for prosperity and I know that he and I can't give you that, but what I can do is continue to love and take care of Youngjae and make him as happy as I possibly can."

"Then make sure you do," Youngjae's father said pointing a stern finger at him. "In all honesty Jaebum, we like you and even though there's so much stigma about this kind of relationship, we will stand by you both in your decision to stay together."

Jaebum's smile seemed to rival Youngjae's as Youngjae's father hugged him. 

"We consider you family, Im Jaebum."

"I considered you family from the first time you helped me. It meant so much to me." Jaebum suddenly started to tear up.

"Now none of that, son." Youngjae's father grinned. "Let's keep working, so you don't have time to do that huh?"

"Yes sir," Jaebum laughed as he wiped his eyes and followed Youngjae's father back to the truck to unload more flour.

“Didn't I just say... son?” Mr Choi laughed

Jaebum looked puzzled.

“Appa, you can call me appa.” He laughed at the look on Jaebum's face as he told him what to call him. 

Jaebum was stunned. That he hadn't expected at all.

~*~

 

As the evening drew to a close, the boys helped shut the store down for the night and Youngjae's parents sent the rest of the Kimchi Jiggae home with them.

Youngjae was particularly tired as he and Jaebum took Youngjae's stuff they had rescued from Dae Jung's place and offloaded it at Jaebum's for now.

Jaebum had gone into the kitchen and made them some hot chocolate and then joined Youngjae on the sofa. Youngjae leaned into Jaebum as he drank his hot chocolate and sighed a stressed out sigh.

"Want to talk about it?" 

"I'm still a little shaken. I was so terrified, Jaebum, if you hadn't have turned up right when you did..."

"I don't even want to think about it. I swear I could have really done a lot more to him if the police hadn't been there when I came in."

"Jaebum..." Youngjae began a little nervously. "What would have happened to us if he..."

"I would have stayed with you, still loved you and helped you work through whatever trauma he put you through." Jaebum immediately reassured him, he had already figured out where Youngjae's train of thought was heading. "If anything had happened we would still be together as far as I'm concerned Youngjae."

Youngjae smiled happily at him, finished his hot chocolate placed the cup on the coffee table in front of them and lay his head on Jaebum's lap. "So, did my appa say much to you while you working out the back with him?"

"Yeah, he did, he was really straightforward with me, told me how he felt about a few things and I now have to call him appa."

Youngjae laughed. "My eomma wouldn't stop gushing about you the whole time we were restocking the shelves. You saving their son was a big thing."

"I'm just grateful you're okay," Jaebum said also finishing his hot chocolate and placing the cup down. "Thank you for wearing this," he said gently touching the necklace with the tracking device in."And for Dae Jung's address. I was also a little terrified when all this happened but I knew with this at least even without the address we would find you right away."

"Thank you for being a wonderfully smart and clever boyfriend and to your boss for giving us those, he must have known something about Dae Jung we didn't ."

"You left out sexy, hot and chic." Jaebum joked.

"Your boss is sexy hot and chic?" Youngjae smirked at Jaebum.

"No, but you're a smart ass." 

Youngjae laughed as Jaebum tickled him and they ended up on the floor with Youngjae laughing and curling up into a ball trying to stop his hyung from reaching his extremely ticklish spots. He couldn't fight back, that would leave him wide open.

Suddenly Jaebum stopped and looked into Youngjae's eyes.  
Jaebum's expression was so soft that it made Youngjae catch his breath as he looked back into Jaebum's.eyes. 

Jaebum smiled softly at Youngjae and Youngjae's heart seemed to skip a beat as Jaebum bent over and kissed him tenderly.

Slowly Jaebum began to unbutton Youngjae's shirt and Youngjae took a deep breath in as Jabeum's lips gently played over his collarbone, then following his hands down the button line of Youngjae's shirt as he undid the remaining buttons. 

Youngjae gasped at the soft light feathery touch of Jaebum's lips down his chest and abdomen and his eyes closed. His hyung's touch drove him crazy. So gentle and loving, so tender and caring.

"Lube," Youngjae could barely speak as he felt Jaebum's hands undo the belt on his pants and then his button and zipper.

"Don't move," Jaebum whispered softly, kissing him as he got up and rushed to the bedroom.

Youngjae lay still. He already felt as if his body was on fire as Jaebum rushed off and then returned quickly with the tube in his hand as well as a large fluffy blanket. Placing the blanket down beside them, he gently manoeuvered Youngjae onto the blanket.

Neither of them spoke as Jaebum removed Youngjae's pants and underwear and then his own clothes before lying on the blanket next to Youngjae. 

Their passion for each other as hands explored, bodies and lips connected was intense. The desire to be close to one another becoming urgent as Jaebum again looked into Youngjae's eyes.

Youngjae nodded, knowing what his hyung was asking. Jaebum always asked, never assumed and Youngjae loved him all the more for this. His eyes closed again as he felt Jaebum's mouth take his engorged erection and gently suck and nibble at the tip.

Youngjae gasped loudly as his cock was fully engulfed in Jaebum's mouth now. Jaebum had made him feel good last time, but this time there was something even more loving about the way Jaebum made him feel.  
.  
As Jaebum sucked up and down the full length of Youngjae's cock, Youngjae began to move slowly in time with Jaebums oral caress. Jaebum's eyes watched the facial expressions as Youngjae's approval showed in his face as well as his vocal emissions. Suddenly Youngjae stopped him and sat upright. He looked Jaebum in the eyes and gently pushed him down onto the blanket. 

Jaebum didn't stop him, he knew what Youngjae wanted to do and didn't protest.

Youngjae gently, but firmly grasped Jaebum's cock in his hand and began to pump it before slowly and gently taking it into his mouth. 

Jaebum let out a slight puff of air as Youngjae began to massage his erection with his mouth and he shuddered. Youngjae was good at this very good and Jaebum found himself even more aroused and erect than he had been just before.

As Youngjae whipped his tongue along the tip of Jaebum's cock, Jaebum let out a loud gasp. He found himself getting worked up rather quickly and had to stop Youngjae mid-suck. 

Youngjae gave him a sly grin.

Jaebum laughed, sat up and flipped Youngjae onto his back. "You're cheeky Choi Youngjae. You almost had me."

"The look on your face was priceless," Youngjae smirked.

"I'll give you priceless," Jaebum grinned as he opened the lube and squeezed a little out onto Youngjae's anal cavity. He gently eased his fingers in. One, then two, then three and set about preparing his lover. 

Youngjae's eyes fluttered and shut and he couldn't help but mewl at Jaebum's touch. He loved it when his hyung touched him like this, it made him shiver with anticipation, knowing what was next.

"Ahh hyung, " he moaned loudly as he felt Jaebum's lubed cock head breach his entrance.

Jaebum grinned, listening to every little sound that Youngjae made as he seated himself inside of him. 

"Hyung, I love you."

"I know you do Youngjae. I know. I love you too." Jaebum leant over and kissed him as he began to push his hips forward, his cock driving further into Youngjae's tight passage.

"Ahh hyung, it feels so good."

Jaebum gently continued to thrust his cock firmly, but gently inside of his lover, his pace remaining steady and gentle at all times taking Youngjae's comfort into consideration.

"Hyung, it's okay you can drive a little harder if you like. I know what I can stand after the first time we made love."

"Are you sure Youngjae? I don't want to hurt you."

"Mhm, I'm sure."

Jaebum complied, his hips moving faster and a little more sharply.

"Yes, hyung like that... oh hyung, "

"Youngjae, when did you suddenly get this damn sexy?" Jaebum moaned as his cock drove deep into Youngjae their pants and moans almost synchronised.

"Hyung you just... oh god..." Youngjae grabbed a hold of his cock and began to pump.

Jaebum grinned through gritted teeth his eyes closing as he felt himself starting to build towards his orgasm.

"Hyung, I'm close,"

"Yeah, me too." 

"Hyung, hyung... take me hard or I'm gonna come without you."

Jaebum needed no second requests, his thrusts became fast and almost uncontrolled. "Ahh... Youngjae I..."

"Hyung me too... I'm..."

"Oh god Youngjae... Youngjae..."

"Hyung... hyung... I... oh damn," Youngjae wrapped his legs tightly around Jaebums waist as he felt Jaebum explode inside him and he too came hard, his come spurting high into the air and down over his hand, dripping down onto his stomach. He could feel Jaebum's cock hard pressed again his anal walls still shuddering with its orgasm and all they could both hear was the pounding of their hearts and intense panting as they slowly came down from their euphoria.

Youngjae held onto his hyung tightly, arms and legs hugging the older boy to him. "Hyung, that, was amazing."

"A hundred times better than the first time?" Jaebum grinned at him.

"A thousand times better." 

Jaebum laughed. "How am I supposed to top this if it's a thousand times better than the first time?"

Youngjae grinned and kissed him, "To me, it will always be a thousand times better every time you make love to me, hyung. I felt how much you cared for me the first time we made love, but this time, this time there was something different, I felt so much more than that."

"You're sweet Youngjae, you really are. I want my love to come across like this for you every time from now on. I want you in my life for a very long time. It's not long before I have to go get my results and I'm scared. So I wanted you to know just how much love I can give you, just in case."

"Hyung, I know how much you love me, even without the lovemaking, but honestly I felt it, your heart and your emotions, and it was beautiful. Everything will be fine. I just have a good feeling about the results."

"I love you, Choi Youngjae."

"I love you too Im Jaebum!"


	12. Chapter 12

Youngjae awoke Saturday morning to find Jaebum standing on his side of the bed holding a tray. Youngjae blinked, sat up and yawned. “What's this hyung?”

“What does it look like?” Jaebum grinned.

“Food on a tray?” Youngjae smirked.

“Definitely a smartass.”

Youngjae laughed loudly and then smiled at his hyung. "You made me breakfast. I like this."

Jaebum handed Youngjae the tray, went back around the bed to his side and crawled in beside him.

"Are you not eating?" Youngjae asked him.

"I ate earlier, I just didn't want to wake you up too early because I thought you might want to have a bit of a sleep in, especially after yesterday."

"You're the best, hyung," Youngjae said resting his head against Jaebum's for a moment before concentrating on his food.

"I promised your appa I'd look after you, so I am. Oh, and your boss called asking after you. He said not to worry about going in today either, but he'll pay you, because of the circumstances."

"Wow, he's a great boss." Youngjae grinned.

"I filled him in with everything that happened, so he felt you should have one more day off .” Jaebum paused for a second before broaching the next subject. “Youngjae, I want to ask you something about Dae Jung.”

Youngjae's face fell a little, “What is it?”

“I know you said you stayed with him because you didn't want to be alone, but what's the actual story behind you two?”

“A mutual friend of ours introduced me to him and at first he was, well, he seemed like he was a nice guy. He'd call me twice a day making sure I was okay, he even once brought me a gift. He told our friend that he really liked me and wanted to date me, so we met up, he did everything for the first few weeks after we started dating, but after the first month he changed.”

Youngjae sighed.

“You can stop if you want Youngjae, I can see it's disturbing you,” Jaebum said a little worried.”

“It's okay hyung, you took the time to ask, so I'll finish, it's only fair you know the whole story."

"If you're sure?"

"Mm, it's okay hyung I appreciate you caring enough to ask. The first time he asked to have sex with me was right after the test results came back saying we were both clean, we waited until then. I was excited and I thought that would strengthen the relationship. My first boyfriend and I sharing an intimate moment, but it ended up being hell, at least for me. He was so rough it made me cry, then because I cried, he got rougher and then he had the nerve to say I love you in the middle of his orgasm. He didn't love me he just loved to fuck and I was the sucker who fell for his original fake charm so he could brag about breaking in a virgin."

"Are you serious?"

Youngjae nodded staring at his food and Jaebum hugged him a little tighter.

"Afterwards he started taking my money and belongings. I told him I would leave, knowing I wouldn't because of not wanting to be alone, but he got all romantic again, and this was just over two and a half months into our relationship. It was so confusing, but I gave him another chance, he gave my stuff back, repaid me some of the money, sent me flowers and an apology and he was great for almost two months this time. Then it all started again and because I only kept saying I would leave but never did, he knew he could just do whatever because he knew I was dumb enough to stay with him. I didn't want to feel like a failure in my first relationship but ended up feeling so much worse after he ended it after the six months because I finally stopped letting him take my money after he sold some of my instruments, which you already know about.

"Wow, he knew how to work your emotions Youngjae, I'll say that much."

"I know and the most embarrassing thing is, that after we broke up, he went around saying I was nothing but a good fuck."

Jaebum kissed him on the forehead, "I'm so sorry Youngjae."

"Me too, I wished I'd saved my virginity for you now, you deserve it more than he ever did."

"That's such a sweet thing to say."

"It's true hyung, you do."

"I appreciate you telling me that, I know it was hard for you, but I hope it at least gets it off your chest now,"

"I do kind of feel a little bit more relieved, to be honest."

"That's good then. Hmm, we should do something to cheer you up today since you and I both have the day off. What would you like to do?"

"Hyung, the zoo. Can we go to the zoo?"

"I guess we could it's a long trip though "

"Did you have somewhere in mind hyung?"

"Well I had an idea, but if you want to go to the zoo, I'm happy with that," Jabeum said sincerely.

"What was your idea hyung?"

"I thought we could head to the Dongdaemun Market. Shopping is a good stress reliever."

"Oh, I'm definitely up for shopping spree. I like your idea better."

"So Dongdaemun Market it is then." Jaebum leaned over and kissed Youngjae. "I'm going to go clean up the kitchen."

"Thank you for breakfast in bed hyung. I'll bring these in when I've finished," Youngjae said nodding at the dishes on the tray and smiling away at Jaebum. "And hyung thanks for listening to me about what happened with Dae Jung."

"You're welcome Youngjae," Jaebum smiled and headed out of the bedroom.

~*~

An hour and a half later they were at the markets. Jaebum had wanted to get shoes first and the two boys wandered around checking out their options.

"Hyung, Adidas runners, isn't that what you were looking for?"

"Yeah, thanks Youngjae," Jaebum said as he followed Youngjae into the store. 

Jaebum picked up a few pairs and looked at them checking them out before putting them down again. 

"Hyung these would be perfect for you..." 

Jaebum turned in the direction that Youngjae's voice had come from and laughed, dropping his head in embarrassment. 

"Come on hyung, this colour is so you," Youngjae laughed holding up a bright pink pair of ladies runners.

"No... Try again..." Jaebum said shaking his head and still smiling an embarrassed smile.

"How about these then?" 

"Youngjae, do you want to live until lunch time." Jaebum laughed again.

"What... these are definitely you, hyung, "he said waving the gold high heels in front of Jaebum's face. and then ducking as Jaebum laughed and went to grab him by the collar. 

Youngjae put the shoes down quickly and ran as Jaebum chased him around the store. 

"Be serious, Youngjae. I really need a new pair of runners." Jaebum said still laughing.

"How can I be serious when you're still laughing?" Youngjae giggled.

"You'll get yours later," Jaebum said with a grin waving his finger at Youngjae.

"Okay okay..."Youngjae said as he finally stopped laughing. "Here," he handed Jaebum a pair of red runners and grinned.

"That's better," Jaebum said grabbing him and rubbing his head with his fist.

"Ahh, hyung... I give, I give..." Youngjae laughed as Jaebum dished out his punishment and handed him the runners to get him to stop.

"Behave yourself you." Jaebum grinned pointing at him again, giving him a half-hearted warning.

Youngjae just laughed and followed him to a seat where they sat down so Jaebum could try on the runners. 

"You picked a good pair. The right size and in my budget. You've redeemed yourself Choi Youngjae." Jaebum said with the raising of his eyebrows and a grin

"I'm not just a pretty face you know hyung," Youngjae smirked at him cheekily.

Jaebum's smirk was wider as he leaned into Youngjae and whispered in his ear. "Oh, I know you're not. I've seen the rest of you, it's pretty damn hot." 

It was Youngjaes turn to drop his head with embarrassment. Even though he realised no one else had heard Jaebum's comment, he had. His face burned red and he cleared his throat and stood. "So do they fit? You getting them?" 

Jaebum, satisfied he'd paid Youngjae back twofold, laughed at the look on his face. "Yes, I'll get these ones. Anything you need or want from here?"

Youngjae took a deep breath still not looking at Jaebum for the moment, he was still rather bright red in the face. "Not from here, I was thinking of getting some new shirts, the long ones, you know?"

"Youngjae are you okay? Was that a bit too much?" Jaebum said placing a hand on Youngjae's arm as he laughed. 

"You won this round hyung..." 

Jaebum laughed harder and put an arm around his shoulders. "Come on Youngjae, let's go find you some shirts." 

~*~

Three hours later and armed with multiple shopping bags the boys scoured the area for food.

Youngjae had finally recovered from his defeat at the hands of his hyung and was once again talking the ears off Jaebum. 

Jaebum smiled as he always did and listened intently as Youngjae warbled away. It gave him much pleasure to listen to Youngjae's random chatter and his sudden bursting into song, he really didn't mind. 

The boy could sing.

"So hyung, lunch what shall we eat for lunch?"

"I feel like something simple."

"What about here then hyung?" Youngjae said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him into a nearby food stall.

Jaebum laughed lightly as Youngjae sat him down at the counter placed their bags in front of their feet and grabbed a menu.

"You want your usual hyung?" 

"Sure, that's fine Youngjae."

Youngjae called the lady over and told her what they would like. She nodded, walked over to the cook and informed him. The cook nodded and started getting the ingredients together for their food.

Youngjae looked over at Jaebum, he was suddenly a lot quieter than normal. "Are you alright hyung?" he asked a little concerned. "You kinda look a little pale."

"I'm fine Youngjae. I probably just need some food and have a nap when we get back home."

"Sure hyung. Might be a good idea. It has been kind of hectic the past week and a bit." Youngjae said solemnly. "We should eat and then head home straight after. Will you be okay to drive back?"

"I'll be fine, Youngjae, don't you worry yourself. I've never passed out on anyone yet," he said with a grin. "Fallen asleep on yes." he grinned beating Youngjae to it, as Youngjae opened his mouth. "But never passed out on."

Youngjae laughed and faced himself forward watching the food being made. "I'm so hungry I could eat at least three bowls."

"That wouldn't surprise me, although you're rather slim, I have no idea where you put it." 

"Usually in my mouth, hyung." 

"Are you wanting more of my infinite charm and sass to be thrown at you? "

"No, no, no. I'm good really," Youngjae laughed as his hyung gave him a sideward glance.

"I thought you might be," he said as he caught sight of the food coming towards them. "Now, here, eat this and shush," he said pushing Youngjae's bowl closer to him.

"Thanks, hyung." Youngjae grinned as they began to eat their food.

~*~

The boys ate their lunch and chattered away together, comparing purchases and discussing whether they should have ice cream or not. Jaebum had suggested they get it on the way back to the car but Youngjae being worried about how pale Jaebum still was had suggested they have some when they return home. 

Jaebum had agreed in the end and they headed back towards the car.

"Hyung, thanks for today, the breakfast, bringing us here and paying for lunch. I was happy to though."

"I know you are, but it's my job to take care of my girlfriend," Jaebum said casually.

"Aww that's such a sweet thing to..." Suddenly Youngjae stopped mid-sentence as he finally caught on. "Wait a second... why am I the girlfriend?" Youngjae laughed.

"Because I said?" Jaebum said grinning at him.

"Okay fair enough... can't argue with that," Youngjae said as he reached the car first.

Jaebum opened the car and walked around to Youngjae's side of the car as Youngjae placed the bags into the back seat. Stopping as he reached Youngjae's door he shook his head, he suddenly felt sick and his world started spinning.

"Hyung?"

Jaebum took a hold of Youngjae's arms and looked into his eyes. "Call your appa," he said urgently as he fell forwards against Youngjae's chest. "I... I don't... feel... so... good..." 

Youngjae panicked as Jaebum's voice trailed off. “Hyung? Hyung?... Jaebum hyung?"

Holding Jaebum up as best he could and attempting to keep his wits about him Youngjae fumbled for his phone and made a call.

"Appa its Jaebum... he's not well. No, I don't know he just passed out in my arms. I don't know he said he was fine. Yes, we just ate lunch... Dongdaemun markets in the car park we're close to the road. Please appa, hurry. I'll call the ambulance now. I know I should have called them first but I didn't think... Okay, Yes I'm hanging up now."

Youngjae ended the call and made the second call. 

"Hello, hello, Yes... It's my friend he just passed out. No, I don't know why. Yes, please! Dongdaemun markets, in the car park closest to the road. No... he has no family. Yes only my parents and I, his eomma just passed away and his appa died two years ago, there is no other family. No. It's Im Jaebum... Please hurry." The call ended and Youngjae shoved the phone back into his pocket and gently pulled Jaebum up a little higher. 

Keeping his calm the best he could, Youngjae propped himself up against the side of the car and held tightly to Jaebum.


	13. Chapter 13

Youngjae's father drove Jaebum's car behind the ambulance containing Jaebum and Youngjae, his mother following behind them all in their car.

In the emergency room, Youngjae sat with Jaebum as his parents waited out in the waiting area, not wanting to crowd the cubicle.

The emergency room doctor had listened to Youngjae explain Jaebum's story to him and he had gone to check the records to confirm and called in Jaebum's specialist. It wasn't too long after that, that a groggy Jaebum groaned and his eyes finally opened.

"Hyung..."

"Y, Youngjae?"

"I'm here hyung," he reassured him squeezing his hand gently.

"What happened?”

"After all that talk about never passing out on someone... you passed out on me."

"I'm so sorry Youngjae I don't know what happened."

"It's okay hyung, you've been through a lot lately. You've been out for a few hours now. You don't look so pale any more either, well you're still not looking one hundred percent, but at least there's a little more colour back in your face."

"Jaebum sighed and rubbed his head. "I feel so tired and lethargic..."

"Your specialist came and took some tests. Should be back soon. I explained everything that's been happening lately and how much stress you've been under."

"How did I get here?" 

"I called the ambulance and my appa. He drove your car here, he and my eomma are out there waiting."

"But their store who's looking..."

"My cousin and her friend are there, stop worrying. Everything will be fine that end. It's you we're worried about."

"I'm so sorry Youngjae," Jaebum sighed. "I just hope it has nothing to do with the lump under my arm."

Youngjae reached over and held Jaebum's hand just as his specialist walked back in.

"Mr Im, nice to see you awake, I've was just talking to the Er doctor" his specialist smiled at him.

Youngjae helped Jaebum to sit upright as his specialist stood next to him by the bed.

"I hope your smile means good news doc?" Jaebum said mustering a smile himself.

"The tests we took have come back. You, Mr Im, need to take care of yourself better."

"Why what is it?"

"You're suffering from exhaustion, your iron levels are on the low side and you're partially dehydrated. Drining more water and eating better, along with some rest and quiet are what you need. No more running around until you go back to work next week. We'll give you some iron tablets to help get your iron levels up. You're in on Tuesday morning for your other test results aren't you?"

"Yeah and I'll have Youngjae with me if that's okay?"

"Of course it is. Right well, since everything else came back normal, we're going to let you go home. Do you have anyone there to look out for you?"

"Youngjae is staying with me at the moment."

"Well, that's good then." His specialist turned to face Youngjae directly. "Make sure he rests and drinks plenty of water. He needs to take the iron tablets once a day. Knowing Mr Im like I do, he was always working two jobs as well and not eating between them properly.

"I gave the other job up last week, they gave me more hours at the cafe on the three days I work there, so I took those instead.."

"That's even better," his specialist said giving him a stern look. "I'll go and get the paperwork for you to sign and then you can go home. Eat and drink properly Im Jaebum."

"Yes sir," Jaebum grinned. 

"I'll make sure he does, sir," Youngjae said looking at Jaebum seriously.

"Good. I'll be right back"

Youngjae turned to Jaebum as his specialist left. "How did you even survive before I came along, Im Jaebum. No wonder you passed out."

"It's hard trying to do a lot of things at once and then take care of yourself. I tried but I was just so tired, when I wasn't taking care of my eomma I was working and I'd usually just go to bed when I got home and going from one job to another straight away, lunch was out... I really didn't have time."

"You're lucky you're not in worse shape than this." Youngjae folded his arms and sighed. "No chance for excuses while I'm around, you will eat and drink properly and you will rest."

"I promise." Jaebum agreed to smile at Youngjae.

"I'll go and let my eomma and appa that you're okay and I'll be right back." he squeezed Jaebum's hand before he left the room.

Jaebum smiled affectionately at Youngjae as he walked out. "I knew you were a keeper Choi Youngjae. I'm definitely lucky to be the one to have you by my side."

~*~

After they had left the hospital they had gone straight to the Choi house, Youngjae's mother insisting they have dinner there to make sure Jaebum ate a decent meal.

"Youngjae ah, I hope you're taking care of him while you're at his house." Youngjae's father said as he sat next to Jaebum on the couch. Youngjae's mother sat on the armchair to the left and Youngjae the armchair to the right. 

"Youngjae takes good care of me, he makes me breakfast sometimes and my lunch for work," Jaebum informed Youngjae's mother

"You look after me too though hyung." Youngjae reminded him.

"Youngjae and I share." Jaebum grinned.

"Just make sure you don't overdo it," Youngjae's father said pointing his finger at him.

"I don't think Youngjae will let me even if I wanted to," Jaebum grinned at the look Youngjae was giving him.

Youngjae's father laughed. "By the look on his face, I'd say you might be in trouble when you get home later," he leaned in closer to Jaebum and whispered, "It's the same look I get from his eomma when I'm in trouble..."

Jaebum laughed.

Youngjae's mother leaned forward. "I heard that..." she said as she gave him an emotionless glare.

"See... I told you." Youngjae's father said in a mock serious tone

"I'll go check on the food," Youngjae's mother said elbowing her husband in the arm.

"I'll give you a hand," his father with a grin offered as they both got up.

Youngjae's mother turned to Jaebum, grinned and then nodded at her husband, "He thinks helping me will get him out of trouble."

"I'll just stay with the boys then," he said sheepishly until his wife grabbed his ear causing Mr Choi to concede his defeat and the boys to roar with laughter, as she dragged her protesting husband off to the kitchen.

Youngjae moved and sat down next to Jaebum. Jaebum sighed and smiled at Youngjae happily as Youngjae took his hand 

"Your parents are funny. I can see where you get your sense of humour from now." Jaebum placed his arm around Youngjae as Youngjae lay his head on Jaebum's shoulder.

"I swear my eomma's a closet comedienne. She's usually quite the proper woman, and then things like that just come from out of left field."

"It's nice they can joke around like that. I like that you do that too. You can always make me laugh and smile. I love waking up to your smile."

"Hyung, about that..."

"Yeah?"

"Since we're here. I'm going to ask them tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I want to make sure that you look after yourself."

"Is that the real reason or the excuse you're going to use?" Jaebum asked grinning.

"What better reason is there to move in with your boyfriend?" Youngjae smirked cheekily at him. "Besides, I like waking up to your face smiling down at me. And your nak..."

"Let's not go there in your parent's house," Jaebum laughed stopping him mid-word, already knowing where that train of thought was heading.

Youngjae laughed and hugged into Jaebum's side, threading his arms through Jaebum's. "Anyway, all this craziness aside, I'm just glad you're okay."

Jaebum kissed him on the head and then rested his against Youngjae's. "I'm really sorry if I scared you and I promise, I will do better at taking care of myself from now on. I do have a lot less stress on my plate now."

"It's probably partly my fault too because of what happened yesterday."

"That wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself. I've been neglecting myself for a while, even before you came along. You're the reason I've tried to start to doing better, like quitting the bathhouse, sticking to one job and eating the really nice lunch and breakfasts you make for me. I'll drink more water too." 

"Yes, you will, even if I have to get your boss to shove a glass in your face every ten minutes."

Jaebum laughed. "He probably would too." 

Youngjae grinned.

"Dinner is ready." Youngjae's father said coming back from the kitchen, "Eomma says for you two boys to go wash up, then come to the table.

The two boys went and washed up, and a few minutes later everyone was seated around the table.

Youngjae's appa said a quick prayer and then opened his eyes and smiled. “This is nice,” he began, “Now if only your noona was home too.”

“So she could boss me around... no thanks,” Youngjae said waving his hand.

Youngjae's eomma laughed. “She's not that bad Youngjae.”

“Eomma, you know she is... Choi Youngjae my computer won't work, come fix it, Youngjae ah... did you use my toothbrush, Youngjae ah, have you seen my shoes... Youngjae ah, go get me some kimchi from the store.”

Jaebum couldn't help the wide grin that broke over his face and the small laugh that escaped his lips.

“Don't you laugh, Im Jaebum, wait until you meet her.”

Both of Youngjae's parents laughed as Youngjae sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind Youngjae," his appa said grinning, she has another few months at the college before she comes home for break.

"Ahh appa, eomma, speaking of which, I have something I would like to ask you both."

"What is it?"

"Eomma, appa, I know this is probably a bit soon, but with Jaebum hyung being like he is at the moment," looking at Jaebum, Youngjae reached over and took Jaebum's hand in his again. "I'm worried he won't take care of himself if he's on his own... so I was thinking... well that is... maybe I should..." he stopped and sighed... not knowing how his parents would feel at the next few words he wanted to say, but before he had the chance to continue his appa spoke up.

"You want to move in with Jaebum?" His appa had already realised what he wanted to ask.

"I know it seems premature and we've only been together for a short while, but..."

Jaebum lowered his gaze to the table and bit his lip.

"Youngjae," his eomma began with a soft understanding smile. "It's fine." 

Jaebum looked up a little surprised at how well received Youngjae's request was.

"Really?" Youngjae said excitedly as he grinned at Jaebum, who grinned back just as excited.

"Your eomma's right, Youngjae, if that's what will make you happy, then your eomma and I will support you in that decision." 

"I have the best parents ever," Youngjae said grateful for how understanding they were.

"Thank you," Jaebum said softly, "for being such amazing people. I really love having Youngjae around me. He makes me smile, makes me remember how wonderful life can be and I really enjoy his company. I kind of feel guilty for taking your son away from you like this."

Youngjae's mother reached over and placed her hand on Jaebum's. "Jaebum ahh, we're not losing a son, we feel like we've gained one."

Jaebum's emotions welled up as Youngjae's eomma smiled at him and he teared up. 

"Im Jaebum..." Youngjaes appa began grinning at him. "...you're a good boy."

Youngjae sat quietly. He was thrilled his parents liked Jaebum so much. He gently squeezed Jaebum's hand and smiled at him. Jaebum smiled back and let out a puff of air as he regained his composure.

Seeing the situation needed a turnabout, Youngjae's appa looked at the food on the table and motioned towards it. "Eat you boys, before it gets cold."

They didn't have to be asked twice as they both grinned and began to fill their plates with food.

~*~

After dinner, they sat in the lounge again. Youngjae was lying on Jaebum's lap on the couch.

Youngjae's mother had made them all hot chocolates and put some homemade cakes on a plate and placed it on the coffee table.

"I'm loving this drama so far," Jaebum grinned as they sat watching TV. "Hey, that's Kim Soo Hyun."

"Yeah, he's a great actor, he's only got a small part in this though," Youngjae grinned, I particularly liked him in "My love from the stars."

"Yeah, that was a great show. I wouldn't mind watching it again sometime."

"We have it on DVD," Youngjae's mother told them. "You can borrow it if you like."

"That would be great thanks." Jaebum smiled then yawned. 

Youngjae sat upright. "Appa we should probably get Jaebum home."

"Ahh yes, we probably should, I just noticed the time." He turned to his wife, I'll drop the boys back at Jaebum's."

"I'll see you when you get back then dearest." 

The boys got up and Mrs Choi hugged and kissed them both. "You take better care of yourself, Youngjae will tell me if you're not resting."

"I promise I will and besides I'm sure Youngjae will have words if I don't."

"Remember you said that hyung because I definitely will."

Jaebum grinned as Youngjae pointed at him attempting a serious look on his face.

"Stop, Youngjae, you can't even do mad right with me, you're just too cute."

"Hyung... not in front of the parents..." Youngjae's face burned with embarrassment

"Youngjae ah," his eomma smiled at him, "...be thankful he loves you enough to say these things in front of us."

"Accept it for what it is Choi Youngjae," his father nodded with a grin, as he gave Youngjae a hearty pat on the back.

Youngjae tried to give Jaebum a hard glare but failed as Jaebum winked at him. Youngjae sighed, defeated yet again by his handsome hyung,

"Alright, boys let's get you home," Youngjae's father said grabbing his keys and heading for the front door

"Here take the rest of the cakes," Youngjae's mother said quickly packing them into a container and handing them to Youngjae. “I don't want them to go to waste. Youngjae ah, make sure you look after Jaebum."

"I will eomma. Night.

"Night," Jaebum said as he smiled, "and thank you for everything today I appreciate it," he thanked her as they climbed into the car.

“You're welcome, rest well,” Mrs Choi smiled, waved and watched until the car went drove of sight, then turned and went back into the house.

~*~ 

Youngjae let them into the house and ushered Jaebum straight to the bedroom. "Get yourself ready for bed, hyung, I'll make us some hot drinks," he ordered firmly before turning to head out of the bedroom. 

Youngjae had barely moved when he was pulled backwards and found himself in a tight embrace, Jaebum's lips firmly planted on his own. He thought about resisting for a few moments, but then allowed his hyung to continue. 

However, he had decided there was no way he would allow Jaebum to go any further tonight than this with him. As much as he loved the idea of his lover taking him, it was definitely out of the question, well, for the next few days at least. 

Lovemaking took a lot of energy and Youngjae was not going to be responsible for causing his hyung to be any more exhausted than he already was.

Jaebum's hands started to wander, but Youngjae pulled away. "Hyung... no... not tonight. You need to rest."

Jaebum made a disappointed face and Youngjae touched his cheek. "Making love right now is not an option hyung. You've been suffering from exhaustion and our lovemaking is not going to help your recovery. I'm sorry, but I love you and that is my final word."

Jaebum nodded and brought him back in for another hug. "Alright. I'll take that fair and square."

"It's not that I don't want to," Youngjae said holding to Jaebum tightly. "...it's because I love you and just want you to get better."

"I know Youngjae, you're just looking out for me and I appreciate it. I just love being so close to you. I just don't want you to feel neglected."

"Hyung.." Youngjae said as he moved away a little so he could see Jaebum's face. "...why would I feel neglected... I have the most wonderful boyfriend by my side, who always looks out for me, always lets me feel his love and makes me feel loved to the point that for once in my life, I actually believe it. We don't always need to be physical especially at times like this. Your health to me is more important than you always making sure I feel good. Having you by my side..." Youngjae paused, he suddenly felt extremely emotional and he bit his lip to stop the tears. "...having you by my side is more than enough."

"You know, I swear you're the sweetest person to ever have lived Choi Youngjae, I'm sure of it. I can see how worried you are about me, I don't want you to worry so I promise that from now on I'll take better care of myself. Okay?"

"Mm. I don't want anything happening to you like this again. I was scared hyung, really scared, more scared than when Dae Jung kidnapped me."

"Youngjae..."

"So please, hyung, keep your promise."

Jaebum rested his head against Youngjae's "I will. Now go make us those drinks so I can cuddle up to you on the couch before bed at least.

"Okay hyung," Youngjae smiled as he headed out of the room, satisfied that Jaebum would keep now definitely keep his promise.

It was a few seconds later Youngjae's voice came loudly through the house and stopped Jaebum mid-strip. 

"HYUUUNG... Wait don't get ready for bed yet... Wear tracksuit pants at least when you come out to the lounge..."

Jaebum laughed and yelled back, "I was wondering when you'd realise what you said."

"I mean it, you put them on hyung, at least until we go to bed..."

"Way ahead of you there," Jaebum laughed some more as he pulled his tracksuit pants up over his hips and pulled the drawstring tight. Heading out to the lounge, he walked up to Youngjae.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching you make drinks," Jaebum, smirked.

"Hyung... couch... now... go sit," Youngjae ordered.

Jaebum grinned, kissed him and went and sat on the couch.

"Don't move from there or else..."

"Yes sir," Jaebum laughed a little. Even a bossy Youngjae was just too adorable for words.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the chapter first, then read the notes that are at the end of the chapter, otherwise, it will spoil the chapter 
> 
> <3 love Youngjaeswife <3

Tuesday morning came around all too fast and Jaebum was dragging his feet. He knew he had to hear what the test results were but he wasn't looking forward to it. His took his time showering and getting dressed. He really didn't want to go.

Youngjae came into the bedroom and sat on the bed. "Hyung, I know I can only imagine what you're feeling inside right now I only see what's on the outside. I know you're scared and really worried right now, I am too, but I'll be right there with you. The sooner you get ready and get there, the sooner the waiting will be over."

Jaebum sighed and finished dressing. He sat down next to Youngjae and made a face that showed how nervous and worried he really was.

Youngjae straightened his collar. "Hyung, look at me..."

Jaebum turned to face him. 

"I love you and no matter what the outcome today, I promise you, I won't run away from anything and you can't either."

Jaebum pulled him in for a deep lingering kiss and then smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you, Youngjae, for always being my ray of sunlight even when things seem so bleak."

"Thank you for being my strength when I have none, hyung."

"We could do this forever," Jaebum grinned.

"Yeah, we could,"

"But we probably should get going."

"Good idea hyung," Youngjae smiled at him as he pulled him up from the bed with him. "Let's go get this over with."

~*~

The hospital was busy when they arrived the ambulance had just come in and a red alert had just been called in one of the patient rooms.

Jaebum's anxiety rose as the noise brought back the memories of his mother's passing.

Youngjae, sensing this took him by the arm and stopped, making him focus. "Hyung, look at me. Don't take your eyes off me. We're almost there

Jaebum complied as Youngjae led him to the waiting area to see his doctor, his eyes solely on Youngjae as he let himself be guided to where he needed to be. 

"Now we just wait for your doctor to call you in hyung." Youngjae took Jaebum's hand in his. He really didn't care now if people suspected anything, all he cared about was his hyung and getting him through this appointment. 

It seemed like an hour or more had passed when Jaebum was finally called in. Gripping Youngjae's hand in a vice-like grip, he headed towards the door and walked in. 

"Please, sit," The specialist smiled, offering them both a seat

"And Youngjae, Isn't it, nice to see you again."

"You too sir," he said a little more nervously now.

"Okay, we know what we're all here for so I'm going to get straight to the point. There's good and bad news."

Youngjae and Jaebum exchanged glances and Youngjae squeezed Jaebum's hand reassuringly.

"So the bad news first. The lump in your arm is due to Hodgkins Lymphoma."

"So I do have cancer..." Jaebum's face paled and Youngjae squeezed his hand tighter

"Yes, you do, but just let me finish. As you would know you're mother had a very aggressive type of Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma. The diffuse large B-cell and as you would also know, had she persisted with her treatment we might have been able to prolong her life, maybe even save her."

"I think she'd just had enough and she missed my appa so much."

"Sadly that happens a lot. People just give up," the specialist said.

"I don't intend to give up."

"Well, that's good to hear, because, yours is called Nodular Lymphocyte Predominant Hodgkins Lymphoma or NLPHL for short and it affects three out of four men,"

The two boys listened intently to the specialist not wanting to miss anything.

"However, we've been very lucky and caught in the very beginning stages, it grows slowly and you only have the one lump." The specialist stood and smiled. "So, today I want to give you another scan to see what's happening with it and if nothing much has changed and it's not spread we can actually operate and remove it. That being successful, there should be no need to undergo any type of treatment, but you will need to be monitored just in case it comes back."

"So I can be cured?"

"Yes. Even if it was a bit more advanced, you'd still more than likely come out fine with the appropriate treatment

Youngjae threw his arms around Jaebum, almost knocking him off his chair. "Did you hear that Jaebum. That's great news."

Jaebum laughed and hugged him back. "Best news I've had in a long time!" 

"So I'll get you to come with me, Jaebum. Youngjae would you mind waiting here while I get this scan organised for Jaebum?"

Youngjae looked at Jaebum for confirmation.

"It's fine. I'll be okay."

"Alright. I'll be here waiting for you hyung," Youngjae said grinning.

"You'd better be," Jaebum said smiling happily as the specialist ushered him out of the room. 

~*~

Almost an hour later Jaebum and his specialist returned holding an envelope in his hand. 

Youngjae greeted them with a smile as they walked back into the room. "How'd it go?"

"Well, the good news is it hasn't spread much at all still just the one lump." The doctor said with a look of satisfaction on his face. "We've organised the operation for the morning so I'm sending Jaebum home with you tonight. Make sure he fasts from midnight, nothing to eat or drink past then."

"Yes, sir." Youngjae grinned. 

"How has he been behaving at home for you Youngjae?"

"He's been keeping his promise, eating and drinking properly. Resting. Everything he was asked to do he's done."

"Jaebum, that's good to hear."

"Youngjae's been ruthless. I've really had to behave."

"And that's hard for him," Youngjae smirked.

"Hey... See if I make you hot chocolate tonight."

The specialist laughed. "Keep up the good work Youngjae. You're a good friend."

"I do my best sir." Youngjae grinned at Jaebum.

"Excellent. Alright then, you have your scans and you're paperwork is in there too. Bring everything with you in the morning. You'll need to be here by seven am, You'll be in for a few days so bring whatever you need with you."

"Thanks, doc!" Jaebum said shaking his hand. I'll stop by work and let them know what's going on. Let's go Youngjae."

"Thanks, sir and see you tomorrow." Youngjae waved as they left the room.

~*~

The boys stopped by Jaebum's work first and got out. "I'm getting bubble tea for us," Youngjae grinned as he shut his door and headed off to the bubble tea place.

"I'll grab us some lunch while we're here then," Jaebum shouted after him.

"Good idea I'm really hungry hyung."

"You're always hungry Youngjae,"

"True... I am." he disappeared into the bubble tea store.

"Cheeky brat." Jaebum grinned as he headed into the cafe.

"JB... how did everything go? Are you okay, How's Youngjae?" the girl at the counter shot questions at him.

"He's fine, I'm gonna be fine. Everyone is fine." he grinned.

"Heya JB. Get your results then?" His boss asked him

"Yeah. I'm not going to explain it, it's too much just read this," he said handing his boss the information from his doctor to him and we're staying for lunch, so Youngjae's usual and I'll have my usual please Sin Yung."

"You want drinks?"

"No, thanks, the tea bubble addict has that covered," Jaebum grinned.

Does he ever drink anything different."

"Only at home."

"I swear he's gonna turn into bubble tea." Sin Yung laughed.

"Probably." Jaebum laughed too.

"JB lunch is on me today," his boss smiled waving the notes in the air. " ...to celebrate the good news."

"Thanks, hyung. I appreciate it and I know Youngjae will too." Jaebum said gratefully.

"I do have to be at the hospital in the morning though and I hate to do this to you but..."

"You have plenty of sick pay Jaebum don't worry. It's fine. You need this operation more than a guy needing his coffee."

"Thanks, hyung."

"Just get yourself better and your ass back here as soon as you're well enough."

"I will, hyung. Thanks for caring."

"Pffft," his boss said trying to act nonplussed, "Who said I cared, your regulars miss you when you're not here."

"More like you miss him when he's not here," Sin Yung said as he walked off.

"You want your pay docked?"

"No hyung." Sin Yung laughed

"So who misses him?'

"His regulars hyung," she replied laughing more.

"Right, I'm going back to my office. Good luck tomorrow JB."

"Thanks, hyung," Jaebum shook his head grinning.

"Table six, as usual, JB," Sin Yung grinned handing the order note to the kitchen staff.

"Yes please," he said as he walked over to it just as Youngjae walked in with the bubble teas.

"Sorry I took so long hyung, they were really busy."

"It's fine Youngjae. I just ordered the food then."

"I need to stop in to see my boss before we leave."

"We should probably go see your parents too. I got a message from your eomma while I was having the scan."

"Oh yeah, we're meant to be seeing them tonight."

"Did you forget?"

"Oops."

Jaebum laughed at him. "Do you remember the time at least?"

"Yeah, seven pm."

"Okay good, we have plenty of time to go home, get my stuff together for tomorrow morning, and then head over to your parent's place."

"I wonder what they wanted to see us about?"

"I have about as much idea as you do, Youngjae. I guess we'll find out later." 

"Hyung," Youngjae began

"Yes, Youngjae?"

"I'm really glad you're going to be okay," Youngjae placed his hand on Jaebum's and smiled.

"Yeah, me too Youngjae," Jaebum placed his free hand over Youngjae's. "...me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's mother's cancer https://www.leukaemia.org.au/disease-information/lymphomas/non-hodgkin-lymphoma/other-non-hodgkin-lymphomas/diffuse-large-b-cell-lymphoma/ 
> 
>  
> 
> Jaebum's cancer https://lymphoma-action.org.uk/types-lymphoma-hodgkin-lymphoma/nodular-lymphocyte-predominant-hodgkin-lymphoma#overview/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note re eomma and appa. Jaebum would usually have to call Youngjae's parents eommanim and appanim because they are technically his in-laws, however, they have told him it is okay to just call them eomma and appa. This is probably not something that would commonly happen in real life and I have done this just to keep things simple.
> 
> PS 1st Chapter of my Markjin is up.

Youngjae's boss was thrilled to see them, he immediately handed them a box full of groceries and fawned all over Youngjae. He was just so glad to see that he was alright. Youngjae had explained everything that had happened including Jaebum's upcoming hospital stay

"So I have to go to court but, I'm okay. He'll get what he deserves and I'll be back at work Thursday afternoon. I'll need to get my appa to pick me up though since hyung will be in the hospital for a while."

"I can drop you off Youngjae. I don't mind as long as you don't mind waiting for me while I finish up."

"I can't impose on you sir, you've done enough."

"I insist and I'm sure Jaebum won't mind. Right?"

"Of course not. I think it's better this way. Your parents would have to shut up their store themselves, then come and get you, drop you off at mine and then go back to their place."

"That's right and I live not far from Jaebum." Youngjae's boss informed them, so it would be more convenient than getting your parents to come out of their way.”

Alright then. Good point. Thank you. I humbly accept." Youngjae bowed his head politely.

"Good, good then it's settled." The boss gave Youngjae a pat on the back.

"I'll see you on Thursday then sir and thank you again for the groceries."

"Yes, thank you," Jaebum said with a bow.

"You're welcome boys. Go enjoy, I'll come to visit you in the hospital Jaebum."

"I look forward to it sir. See you later then."

Youngjae's boss waved as they left and then continued about his business.

~*~

As soon as the boys arrived at Youngjae's parent's store his eomma was already out the door and fussing over Jaebum.

Youngjae laughed at the look on Jaebum's face as he was hugged and repeatedly kissed over and over again on the cheeks.

“Jaebum ah, are you alright. When do you have to be at the hospital? Youngjae's father will take you, he has already said so. Do you need anything?”

“Eomma!Let him get into the store first.” Youngjae said still laughing.

Jaebum couldn't help laughing himself as Mrs Choi finally let him go. "I'm fine." Mrs Choi."

"What's this Mrs Choi business? I hear from Youngjae's father you are to call him appa, so eomma for me is fine too." Youngjaes mother chastised him playfully.

Jaebum a little embarrassed smiled and cleared his throat, "Eomma," he began blushing, "I have to be there at seven am in the morning, so if it's not too much trouble for you all I would be happy for appa to take me there." He replied as they were ushered into the store.

Youngjae opened the door for his eomma and Jaebum letting them enter first.

"Jaebum ah," Youngjae's father began. "Did eomma tell you about tomorrow?"

"Yes, she did thank you."

"He needs to be there for seven am dear."

"Ahh good, good. I will pick you up by six fifteen am then. Youngjae ah..."

"Yes, appa I am going with him. There's no way I wouldn't."

"Make sure you're ready to go. I know how bad you are at getting up that early..."

"Appa..." Youngjae groaned, his embarrassment evident.

Jaebum laughed.

"Hyung... you'll just encourage him. Stop it!" 

"I'll make sure he gets up on time," Jaebum said grinning at him.

"Good luck, we can never get him up that early," Youngjae's mother said giving Youngjae a sideways nod.

"I'm not that bad..."

"Yes, you are!" His parents said in perfect unison.

Youngjae sighed and decided to concede defeat would be the appropriate course of action at this point and he sidled up to Jaebum standing by him.

"Have you two eaten lunch yet?" Youngjae's mother asked.

"Yes, thank you eomma, we already ate at Jaebum's cafe," Youngjae informed them. 

"You are still okay for dinner tonight right?" Youngjae's father asked, "Your eomma and I would like to talk to you both about something Youngjae."

"Yes, we are. I almost forgot, thankfully Jaebum didn't."

"I also thought we should come a little earlier to give you a hand." Jaebum smiled.

Youngjae's father placed a hand on Jaebum's shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay. I mean it's only been a few days since you fainted."

Jaebum smiled at him. "Honestly I'm fine. As I promised Youngjae, I behaved myself, didn't I Youngjae?"

"He did actually," Yungjae had to agree. "He stayed in bed or on the couch and let me do stuff for him for a change."

"Ahh, that's good to hear."

"What did you need doing first appa?" Jaebum, asked as they walked into the back of the store together.

Youngjae sighed deeply, watching Jaebum intently as Jaebum and his father disappeared out the back. 

His mother, as mother's do, noticed the worry that escaped with the sigh and gently placed her hand on his arm. "Just be strong for him Choi Youngjae. You're appa and I have been praying for him."

"Eomma, the doctor said he will be okay, but they will still need to monitor him in case it comes back."

His mother rubbed his back firmly comforting Youngjae as best she could. "I'm sure Jaebum will be fine. He's a fit and healthy young man, and he has you helping him, and you're looking after him. He needs you to be there for him until he can get better. You said yourself he is always good to you and we know you are good to him, but just be good to him a little more than he can be for you right now."

"I understand eomma and I will. I just hate how he has gone through so much and in so little time."

"Then it's a blessing we came into each other's lives. Jaebum would have no one if you hadn't decided on him.”

“To be honest eomma he chose me first. it took me a little while to realise he actually liked me.. I just thought he was being nice to me at first, but in the end, he had to tell me.”

“Well then it's good you accepted his feelings because we are his only family now. Jaebum would be all alone through this otherwise."

"Eomma..." Youngjae held back the tears that wanted to come and he took a deep breath in. "Thank you for accepting him. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Choi Youngjae, love is love and it is what it is." She hugged him firmly and then smiled at him. "Now come on, let's get some work done."

~*~

Jaebum and Youngjae's father worked side by side as they stacked crates and boxes and got the next days stock ready for displaying.  
Jaebum worked hard and fast. Youngjae's father was impressed with him, to say the least. He watched as Jaebum checked the list of a delivery that had just come and asked the driver to come over.

“We're missing three sacks of twenty-kilo brown rice and two of ten-kilo white.”

“Ahh, I'm so sorry,” the delivery driver apologised. “I'll bring it next time can you just write it on the order delivery docket and I'll take it back to the warehouse.”

“You can't bring them back today? They were needed for a bulk order. The person who ordered them is coming in later today. Bringing it next time isn't an option.”

“Well, I can't do anything about it.”

“Did you pack the order?”

“Yes, I did.”

Then who is responsible for fixing up the mess.” 

“I don't know,”

“I'll find out then.” Jaebum got out his phone and called the number on the delivery docket.”

“There's no need to do that.” The worker panicked.

Youngjae's father stepped in, “This isn't the first time you've messed up the orders, and we're still waiting for the other things you've forgotten to be replaced. You said you would bring them last month and didn't. He can do and will do this.”

“Hello. Yes, I'm one of the workers at Choi's food mart. Yeah. We've been short stocked again. Yes again... Also, my boss has just mentioned that there are other items we are still waiting for other orders this driver hasn't remembered to pack in previous orders. Oh, he hadn't mentioned we'd been short stocked before? I see.. yes okay... it's invoice number one, zero, zero, three, seven, seven, nine. Yes, that's right three twenty kilo bags of brown and two ten kilo bags of rice. Yes, that's right. It was for an important order today. .” He glared at the delivery driver who was looking extremely uncomfortable at this point and Jaebum began to suspect there was something more than this than met the eye.

“Yes... I'll just find out for you.” he covered the phone with his hand, “Appa can you get the other invoices for me please.”

Mr Choi nodded and grabbed his invoice folder off his desk. For Jaebum.

The delivery driver was now looking more than just panicked as the invoices were handed to Jaebum.

“Okay, so there are three other invoices that items were missing off. Yeah, the numbers are one, zero, zero, three, seven, seven, seven, then the last numbers of the next one are three, seven, seven, five and then, three, seven, seven, three. Okay yes, for the first one the invoice was missing a crate of watermelon and one crate of four-kilo bags of flour. The next one was one crate of cauliflower and two large four-litre bottles of oil and the last one missing is five prepacked bags of sunflower seeds, three prepacked kilo bags of banana chips and six one-litre bottles of soy sauce.”

Jaebum listened as the person on the other end of the line spoke to him and Jaebum's suspicions were proved right. “I see well, no matter what the issue is we have paid for the stock and I expect it to be sent. We want the rice to be sent today and it needs to be here before four pm. Yes, it's for a specific customer order. We are fine to have the rest of the stock resent next delivery?” he said questioningly as he looked to Youngjae's father for confirmation. 

Mr Choi happily nodded at Jaebum's decisiveness in confirmation.

“So yes, that's fine we can wait until the next order for the other replacement stock, but the rice has to be today before four pm today and I won't take no for an answer. Good. Yes, it's appreciated. I will happily let your driver know. Yes, thank you for your cooperation and understanding.” Jaebum hung up from the call and turned to the driver.

“I don't know what your circumstances are or why you decided to do what you did and I don't want to know, but your boss will be waiting for an explanation when you get back as to why you never reported the items that were missing from our invoices. He would like you to go straight back to the depot and speak with him and I suggest you do otherwise this could be escalated to higher authorities; if you know what I mean...” 

The delivery driver cussed under his breath as he took off out of the delivery entrance of the storage room and took off in his truck.

Mr Choi grinned as Jaebum folded his arms and watched the delivery driver go.

“Jaebum, that was well done. I just thought they were taking their time. It didn't even cross my mind he was stealing the items.”

Jaebum shook his head. “I understand that people fall on hard times, but why can't they just ask for help instead of stealing things.”

“Some people are just too proud to ask for help Jaebum.” Mr Choi said giving him a nudge.

“I may be proud at first,” Jaebum laughed, “but I at least accept in the end, and I don't steal.”

“Thank you, Jaebum, for sorting that out. I am very impressed with how you dealt with the whole situation. You stayed calm and had a clear mind while doing so.”

“I think when things like this happen you need a calm and clear mind. What's done is done and you can either fix it if it can be fixed or do what you can to improve things until the final outcome is reached.”

“That's a very good philosophy to have.”

“I've had a few years to learn how to put it into place.”

“Ahh, yes. I understand what you're saying. Dealing with your appa's and then your eomma's passing in such a short time helped you to think this way. I'm very glad our Youngjae has such a well put together boyfriend.”

Jaebum blushed. “I do my best.”

"At least this was resolved and the customer will get their order on time now thanks to you." Mr Choi gave Jaebum a hearty pat on the back. "This I think deserves a coffee break son."

"If there's a hot chocolate involved I'm in." Jaebum smiled.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Come on... let's go find eomma and Youngjae then." Mr Choi grinned as he closed the delivery door and then ushered Jaebum back into the store.

~*~ 

Jaebum constantly blushed as Mr and Mrs Choi kept complimenting him on his good work with the delivery driver. 

Youngjae was laughing so hard at the look on Jaebum's face that it almost made him choke on his hot chocolate. It was plain to see that Jaebum also wasn't used to all the attention he was getting.

“So... hyung... I guess you'll just have to get used to it, hey?” Youngjae smirked, revenge like this was fun.

“You can just behave Choi Youngjae.” Jaebum laughed embarrassedly, knowing exactly where that came from.

"Yoo Min and Ra On should be here soon. Then we can head back to the house and go to dinner." Mr Choi began.

"We're going out for dinner?"

"You sound shocked Youngjae. We've been out to dinner before."

"Yeah but only on rare or special occasions, so why are we going out tonight?."

"Youngjae ah... don't ask questions. We changed our mind about earing at the house and you'll find out why later."

"We should head back to my place then Youngjae," Jaebum began. "We'll need to freshen up and get changed."

"Yeah, good idea." Youngjae agreed, hugging his parents.

Jaebum hugged them too.

"Meet back at our place by seven pm as the reservation is for seven thirty pm." Mr Choi informed them.

"We'll see you at seven." Jaebum smiled as he and Youngjae headed back to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am at a convention this week with my stall, so posting now otherwise I won't until Monday

Arriving at the restaurant Jaebum and Youngjae followed Youngjae's parents inside.

Jaebum looked around the place and even though he had put his good pants and shirt on he still found himself feeling a little underdressed. 

Youngjae too, looked surprisingly nervous as they were greeted by the waitress and taken to their seats.

"Eomma this place is really fancy, couldn't we have toned it down a little? And why is our table set for six people?" Youngjae asked in a whisper.

"Now Youngjae, there's a reason we came here today. You remember our old friends, the Kims, Siwon and Soo Jin ."

"We haven't seen them for years," Youngjae said sounding puzzled. 

"They are meeting us here tonight with their daughter, Yuu Jin. Please know that we tried to stop this meeting from happening but they were insistent we meet."

"Why?"

Youngjae's appa took over. "They were hoping you and Yuu Jin..."

Youngjae looked from his parents to Jaebum giving him an apologetic look

"Why didn't you tell them I wasn't interested?"

"We tried Youngjae, but Soo Jin said that you should see Yuu Jin first before making up your mind... We know you love Jaebum, and we understand, but we weren't sure of what else to say."

Youngjae's mouth twitched with anger and he got up and turned to Jaebum, "Come on, let's go I'm not doing this."

Youngjae's parents looked quite stressed.

Jaebum seeing this grabbed Youngjae's hand and held it tight. "Youngjae, this isn't your parent's fault. Let's just meet them, we can't be rude and embarrass your parents like this."

"Even if we do this, we're going to end up embarrassing them and ourselves, aren't we?" Youngjae said sitting back down next to him. " 

"I'm not afraid of the truth about who we are Youngjae, and you shouldn't be either."

"Hyung, the implications of our relationship on us is one thing, but if we tell them we're together, who knows what they would do it could come back on of all of us, including my parents."

Jabeum sighed and gave Youngjae an encouraging smile. "Let's just see how this goes."

"Jaebum, we're so sorry," Mrs Choi apologised we really didn't know what else to say. We are happy that Youngjae is with you, so please don't think that we're not."

"I understand, you were put in a difficult situation by your friends. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Youngjae folded his arms, "Friends? We haven't seen them for over ten years... since I was in junior class. How can we even call them friends? I never liked Yuu Jin back then so why would I even like her now.”

The table fell completely silent until a few moments later when a man and two women showed up at their table. 

Jaebum watched Youngjae stiffen and his fists clench. He wanted to reach over and hold his hand, but he knew at this stage that it would just set things off.

"Ahh Ha Eun, Kyung Jae."

"Siwon, Soo Jin... and this must be Yuu Jin? She's quite the grown up now."

"It's been such a long time," Siwon grinned as he sat down next to Youngjae's father.

As they all sat down Soo Jin looked over at the two boys, "Is this our Youngjae?" she asked pointing to Jaebum, "He's very handsome."

Both Youngjae and Jaebum, as annoyed as they were, had to bite their tongues in order to stop themselves from laughing.

"Oh no, this is our Youngjae. Youngjae, say hello." Hs mother corrected.

"Hi," Youngjae said flatly.

"And this young man is Im Jaebum. A good friend of Youngjae's."

"Hello, Jaebumshi it's lovely to meet you." The Kims shook Jaebum's hand and Jaebum politely nodded.

"So how old are you now Youngjae?" Mr Kim asked.

"Twenty-two." 

"And Jaebumshi?"

"I'm twenty-four."

"Both of you are older than our Yuu Jin. Say hello Yuu Jin." Her mother urged.

"Hello, I'm Kim Yuu Jin. Twenty-one years old. Pleased to meet you."

Youngjae and Jaebum both nodded. It seemed they weren't the only ones who felt extremely awkward. Yuu Jin seemingly felt the same way.

"So Youngjae, what are you up to these days?" Yuu Jin's father asked him.

"Music school and I work at a convenience store," Youngjae replied monotonously.

Jaebum kicked him in the foot for being so cold. Youngjae just glared at him.

"Yuu Jin you should tell Youngjae what you've been doing lately." Her mother again had to coax her to say anything.

Yuu Jin sighed and cleared her throat. "I'm studying Business management and working at a boutique store. What do you do," she said nodding at Jaebum. 

"Me?" he asked a little surprised. "I work at a cafe next door to Youngjae's convenience store."

Youngjae couldn't help give a small amused snort. He wasn't too sure if he was actually amused that she seemed to prefer Jaebum over him or annoyed for the same reason. "We have lunch together every day. It's so convenient right hyung?"

Youngjae's parents sat quietly. They were determined not to interfere more than they felt they had. 

Jaebum nodded. "Yeah. We get to hang out together a lot."

"We're really close actually," Youngjae said casually. Hyung and I have a lot in common."

"Is that so?" Yuu Jin said reflectively. "I have a friend I'm pretty close to too. She's looking for a boyfriend too," she replied staring hard at Youngjae.

"I'm not really looking at the moment. I need to finish my studies and get some money behind me, then I have the army to think about." Youngjae said quite shamelessly

Jaebum cottoned on quite quickly. "Yeah same here except I'm not studying, just thinking of asking for more hours. Might even consider going into the army when Youngjae does. We share my house anyway."

"Renting?"

"No, I co-own it with Youngjae and his parents."

Mr Choi halted a laugh as best he could. He could see what the boys were up to as subtle as it was."

"So you share with Youngjae then? What would happen if you ever got married?"

"I'd still be sharing it with Youngjae." He grinned because Youngjae was his 'woman' as far as he was concerned. 

"You wouldn't ask him or Mr and Mrs Choi to buy their share out?"

"Now why would I do that. If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have a house." Jaebum replied. This time it was he who remained stoic. 

Youngjae was boiling inside. How dare she even suggest such a thing.

"I don't understand, why if not for them wouldn't you have a house?" 

"That's enough for now," Mr Kim said as he placed a hand on his daughters. He had seen the anger developing over Youngjae's face as she asked the question. "Let's order shall we?"

"Good idea," Mr Choi agreed. "As he picked up his menu."

From the other side of the table, Yuu Jin kept eyeing up Jaebum. Youngjae gave her a harsh glare and she looked away quickly. 

Yuu Jin grinned, her friend could have Youngjae, she wanted Jaebum and she was going to try her damnedest to get him.

~*~

While the parents chatted away with each other after the main course, both Youngjae and Jaebum excused themselves from the table. Both felt the need for some fresh air and they wandered outside. 

Youngjae said nothing, just stared up into the night sky until the huge sigh he had been holding in all came out in one breath. 

“You okay?” Jaebum asked him the concern evident in his voice. 

“She's after you.”

“I noticed. That comment about a boyfriend for her friend was so low. I'm so sorry Youngjae.”

“Why are you sorry for? This is her parent's fault. If they hadn't pushed mine into this stupid meeting, we wouldn't be in such an awkward position right now.”

“Don't worry Youngjae I have no intentions of even looking at a woman. I have you and I'm happy with it this way.”

“I know hyung. To be honest all I really want to do is just go home crawl into bed and hug you and do things.” Youngjae smiled up at him referring to getting Jaebum's stuff ready to go to the hospital.

“Hmm Hmm...” 

Both boys turned at the sound of the voice behind them.

“I'm sorry... was I interrupting something?” Yuu Jin asked with a nasty smirk on her face.

“Eavesdropping were you?” Youngjae snapped at her.

“I heard enough. But I'm not remotely interested in you Choi Youngjae. Jaebum however...”

“Yeah well forget it. He's not interested in you either.” Youngjae said his tone extremely cool.

“Obviously, since you two like to hug and do 'things'... However, if Jaebum goes out with me. I won't say a word about you two being gay to my parents. They could send your parents out of business if I were to tell them.”

Jaebum's face twisted angrily as he stepped into her personal space and with his face in hers glared at her angrily, “Look I'm about as interested in you as I am in that lamp post over there. I'm sorry but I don't like women and neither does Youngjae and if you feel that you have to be a nasty piece of work to get your own way, then even if I were straight, I definitely wouldn't even give you the time of day. You may be pretty on the outside but you have the ugliest heart I have ever seen. Come on Youngjae,” Jaebum grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the restaurant doors. “The air's too vile out here.” 

Yuu Jin watched as they walked back inside she wanted to make sure they got back in first. “We'll see who gets who in the end Choi Youngjae,” she said with a look of vengeance on her face.

~*~

Jaebum and Youngjae had their arms folded and were waiting for their desert when Yuu Jin got back. 

"Yuu Jin..." her father began. "Where did you get to?"

"Oh, I went to the ladies room." She lied as she drank some water.

Jaebum scoffed but he couldn't wait for the next few minutes to unfold.

"According to our Youngjae, you went out there and started demanding that Jaebum date you otherwise you'd tell us they were gay and get us to shut his parent's store down."

Yuu Jin almost choked on her water as she glared at Youngjae.

"I told them exactly what you said, didn't think I would, did you?" Youngjae smirked at her victoriously.

"Yuu Jin ah, is this true?" He father asked quite crossly.

Yuu Jin had nowhere to turn her face said it all and her mother sighed angrily. 

"Well they are gay," Yuu Jin snapped, "They were talking about going home and hugging and doing 'things'."

Jaebum sighed, he'd had enough he kept his voice low and quiet as he spoke. "Okay, enough of this. I can't pretend any more, yes we are gay... and we're in a relationship and I'm sorry if you all don't like it. But I would never, no matter what the circumstances were, threaten and attempt to coerce people into doing something they naturally couldn't and then threaten someone else's family especially that person's partner's family. Let me also tell you why I wouldn't have a house if it wasn't for Youngjae and his parents. My father died two years ago he and I used to look after my mother who had cancer. For two years on my own I worked two jobs and with the help of a part-time carer, took care of my mother and paid for everything myself. When she passed away recently, even with my savings It looked like I had to sell the home I grew up in. These beautiful people made it so I could keep the home I grew up in. So if being gay makes me a monster in anyone's eyes, I really don't care, but don't threaten my boyfriend or his family just because I won't date you."

Yuu Jin's gaze left the table as Jaebum gave her a telling off.

"And speaking of the doing things... I have an idea of what you were assuming... I meant, however... Jaebum has to be at the hospital at seven am in the morning to have a cancerous lump removed." Youngjae snapped. "That's what I meant by doing things at that point in time. He still needs to pack for the hospital."

Youngjae's parents had remained thoroughly neutral through this whole event. The boys now had control of their own situation.

Both of Yuu Jin's parents looked shocked and disturbed by Jaebums' admission and Youngjae's final comments. But finally, Yuu Jin's father spoke up. "Whether you are both gay or not is none of our business and while we may disagree with it, what our daughter did was very wrong. He bowed his head I apologise for her untoward behaviour."

Yuu Jin's mother bowed her head too and seeing Yuu Jin just sitting there a sour look on her face, slapped her across the back of the head making her bow too. "Apologise you, awful child."

"Sorry." Yuu Jin half-heartedly apologised as she glared at Youngjae from out from under her hair.

Youngjae snorted at her giving her a half snarl as well. He was satisfied now that she was well and truly aware of how close he and Jaebum were and that no one would ever come between them.

It was less than a few minutes later the Kims got up still apologising to Mr and Mrs Choi as well as Jaebum and Youngjae, before leaving with their shameful daughter. 

Mrs and Mrs Choi sat quietly for a moment and then Mr Choi sighed. "Glad they've gone that was the most awful hour and a half of my life. Bragging about their holiday villa in France and how wonderful their daughter is. I am so glad you two came back inside when you did and said what you did. Serves them right. Their faces. I know I shouldn't say things like this, but I was enjoying the torment they were facing.” 

“Kyung Jae! No that's not a nice thing to say, but yes, it did serve them right. Did she really say those nasty things boys?" Mrs Choi asked curiously.

"Every word eomma. You should have heard Jaebum though, he really gave her what for." Youngjae's smile was wide and his face so much more vibrant now that the other family had gone.

"Well, let's enjoy our dessert and then head home. I think we've had enough of restaurants for a while." Youngjae's father grinned as their dessert was put in front of them.

Youngjae and Jaebum exchanged glances smiling happily at each other as they got stuck into their dessert. The only thing they had to worry about now is who would eat the Kim's desserts.


	17. Chapter 17

At six am the next morning Youngjae's father was at their door ready and waiting. Youngjae carried Jaebum's bag out to the car as Jaebum followed him out, locking the door behind him. Youngjae's father grabbed the bag and placed it into the boot of the car and waited

Jaebum stood at the door and huffed out a deep breath he was nervous about the operation even though he knew his chances were at one hundred percent for survival it still frightened him a little.

"I love you Jaebum hyung. "Youngjae's arms enveloped him from around his back holding him tightly.

Jaebum turned to face him and smiled gently cupping Youngjae's cheeks in his hands. "This face is what I want to see as soon as I wake up." 

"I'll be right there hyung, waiting with a smile."

Jaebum kissed him. "I love you Choi Youngjae. Very much."

Youngjae blushed as Jaebum leaned in for another kiss.

"Come on you two... Save it for the bedroom." Youngjae's father said grinning and shaking his head.

"Appaaaa...." Youngjae blushed more.

Jaebum laughed as he took Youngjae's hand and headed to the car. He was so glad he had people around that really cared about him.

~*~

Jaebum was silent all the way to the hospital. He had Youngjae's hand in his so tight, that Youngjae's hand was going numb.

Youngjae didn't care and endured it. He just wanted Jaebum to feel safe and loved. "Hyung," he began as the car stopped and his father got out. "...we're here, hyung."

"Ahh, Jaebum said unexcited as he and Youngjae got out and grabbed his bag from the boot.

"Jaebum, are you going to be alright?" Youngjae's father asked as he saw how tense Jaebum was.

"I have Youngjae with me," he smiled as best he could. "I'll be fine."

Youngjae's father hugged him. "Eomma and I will come to see you later. Good luck and remember Jaebum, we all love you."

Jaebum's smile came back. "I love you all too. I just hope I'm at least a little bit coherent when you come to see me."

"Ahh, don't you worry if you're not, we'll just sit there pulling faces at you okay..."

Jaebum laughed. "I can deal with that. He looked at the time on his phone. "I'd better get in there. Thank you for bringing us."

"You're welcome, just make sure you take care of yourself alright..."

"Yes sir, I will." Jaebum smiled as Youngjae's father gave him a big hug and then waving got back in the car leaving them to head in on their own

Youngjae turned to Jaebum and smiled. "Come on hyung. Let's do this!" 

Jaebum took his hand and Youngjae looked at him a little puzzled. "Hyung? In public are you sure?"

"Right now I don't care what anyone thinks Youngjae. As long as we're together I'm happy."

Youngjae smiled as they walked into the hospital hand in hand.

~*~

Youngae sat with Jaebum as they waited for the nurses to come with his pre-op meds. 

He hadn't let go of Youngjae's hand since the anesthetist had come in and gone over things with them. He could sense Jaebum's worry and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Hyung it's going to be fine you'll see."

Jaebum sighed and smiled. "I know, but it's still so daunting."

"Jaebum hyung?"

"Yes, Youngjae?"

"I'm moving my stuff in while you're in the hospital, so just remember that you'll have me to come home to every night once this is all over."

"Now that's the kind of motivation I need, " Jaebum grinned at him as he motioned for Youngjae to sit on the bed with him.

"Is it okay for me to get up there with you?"

"Yeah, of course, it is why wouldn't it be?"

Youngjae grinned and climbed onto the bed with him and immediately Jaebum snuggled up to him. 

"You know I'll need to get down again once they come to give you your meds and stuff right?"

"That's not important right now," Jaebum stated as he hugged Youngjae to him. "I just want to sit here and hold you until they do come. I don't even care if they catch us kissing."

"Hyung..."

"Well, I don't... I'm so grateful and happy just to have you by my side Youngjae. I'm looking forward to this being all over and getting on with my life with you."

"Hyung?"

"Yes?" Jaebum gave him a questioning look.

"I had a really weird dream last night."

"Really what happened?"

"I don't know, it was kind of vague but I just remember it involved you and... a kangaroo..."

Jaebum burst into laughter. "A kangaroo? Youngjae, a kangaroo? Really? Why a kangaroo and I?"

"Like I said, it was really weird and the kangaroo was holding a small box of some sort. I really don't know why." Youngjae found himself laughing now too.

Jaebum looked into Youngjae's eyes and shook his head, he was amused by Youngjae's odd dream. "My life is so much more fun with you around Choi Youngjae. I am so glad you walked into my life when you did.

Youngjae blushed as Jaebum smiled at him lovingly. "I can't believe I actually considered not seeing you at the bathhouse again. I mean I was honest when I said I really don't come that often because it is true. But then, when I saw you at the cafe... I was really embarrassed and nervous but excited all at the same time. I just thought that someone as handsome and good looking as you really wouldn't like someone like me..." 

Jaebum kissed Youngjae's cheek. "You mean someone as sweet, genuine, caring, kind, loving, thoughtful, handsome, sexy and adorable as you?" 

"Hyuuung..." Youngjae's face was as red as a beetroot.

"You're still not used to it are you?" Jaebum grinned hugging Youngjae tighter.

Youngjae shook his head still blushing profusely.

Jaebum laughed again."I really do have the most adorable boyfriend in the world."

"Mr Im,"

Both boys jumped a little surprised as the nurses came into the room and Youngjae quickly got off the bed

"We're just going to give you your meds, put some numbing cream on your hand and then you'll be heading down to surgery in a few minutes."

Jaebum sighed and nodded as the nurses went about their duties.

Youngjae watched as Jaebum took the tablets, then one of the nurses placed some cream on his hand, left the room and came back a few seconds later, checking Jaebum's obs.

"Can I walk with him down to the surgery?" Youngjae asked.

"I don't see why not, but only until you get to the waiting area."

"Thank you," Youngjae said gratefully.

"Alright, Mr Im, The orderly will be here in a moment to take you down to surgery 

"Are you okay Youngjae?" Jaebum asked seeing the concerned look on Youngjae's face.

"I'll be fine, once you're back out here with me," he sighed as the orderly walked into the room and picked up Jaebum's file.

"Okay just a few things before we go," the orderly began. "I need to check your tag to make sure the numbers match if you don't mind."

Jaebum held out his arm out.

"Okay, so the numbers on your tag need to match the surgery sheet, three, six, two, zero, zero, four, six, four, five, nine, three. is that correct?

Jaebum nodded in confirmation.

"Excellent and your name is Im Jaebum, date of birth, sixth of the first nineteen ninety-four. Blood type A. Residence Nongol-ro 10beon-gil Wangshimni "

"Yes, that's right."

"Alright. I'll just sort this out," the orderly put ticked something on the file and then took the breaks off Jaebum's bed then started wheeling him off. 

Jaebum held his hand out as they left the room. Youngjae grabbed it, keeping close to the bed as they went through the corridors and headed down to the operating theatre. 

They got to the waiting room and the orderly stopped the bed to hit the button on the surgery section.

"I'll be right back, don't you dare go anywhere," Jaebum grinned at Youngjae.

Youngjae gave him a big smile, "I'll be right here, hyung."

Jaebum quickly pulled Youngjae down and whispered in his ear leaving an even bigger smile on Youngjae's face as he disappeared through the surgery section doors with the orderly.

As they shut Youngjae sighed happily. "I love you too, Jaebum hyung!"

~*~

Youngjae woke up with a start as someone shook him gently. He looked up groggily, shook his head, wiped his eyes and focussed on the person before him.

A nurse stood smiling down at him and she gestured for him to get up. "Mr Im is awake in recovery he was asking for you. If you don't mind putting on the gown and hat on you are allowed to go in and see him."

Without hesitation and minor instability, Youngjae shot out of his seat and put on the garments he had been given. He then steadied himself a little and shook his head to wake up more. 

He checked the clock too. 

It had been almost three hours since Jaebum had gone in.

Once ready the nurse took him to where Jaebum was lying waiting for the orderly to take him back to the room. He wasn't fully awake but drifting in and out of consciousness due to the anesthetic. 

Youngjae noticed the bandage that ran around past Jaebum's chest and down over the area that the operation had been performed on and sighed.

"Youngjaeshi... I'm glad you came."

Youngjae turned at the sound of the familiar voice and his eyes widened excitedly, "How did Jaebum's operation go?"

"That's what I was just going to talk to you about." Jaebum's specialist said with a large smile on his face. "It went really well we got everything and he's cancer-free. But he needs to continue to take care of himself and we need to monitor him until we can be sure he is definitely in the clear. If it doesn't come back then as soon as we're one hundred percent certain, he'll get the all clear 

Youngjae sighed out a huge puff of air and gently reached for Jaebum's hand. "I'm so glad. he's been through so much lately. I really want this to be all over for him now."

"Youngjae can I ask you something?"

Youngjae looked at him questioningly," Yes sir what is it?"

"I don't mean to pry and it's really none of my business, but... are you and Jaebum..."

Youngjae nodded confirming the specialist's suspicions. 

"Ahh. I thought maybe that was the case. "

"I guess we're probably a bit too obvious," Youngjae sighed.

"Well it's not that you're too obvious, it's clear you two care about each other a lot, but after Jaebum woke up he asked for his girlfriend and when the nurse asked who he was talking about, as there were no girls with him, he said my girlfriend... you know... Youngjae."

Youngjae laughed and blushed all at the same time. "Ahh, so that's how you knew. We try not to advertise it. I hope this doesn't affect how you see Jaebum." 

"No, of course not, what you two do is your business, it's just that Jaebum's rambling kind of threw you in the deep end. But I want you to know that I won't say a word. It's my professional ethics to treat patients on their illnesses, not their sexual preferences."

"Thank you, sir," Youngjae said gratefully.

"Any way we'll be sending him back to his room with the orderly when he gets here, you're welcome to stay with him for as long as you need to."

"Thank you, sir."

"I'll come by in the morning to see how he is. For now, I'll leave him in your capable hands."

"Yes sir" Youngjae grinned as the specialist waved and walked off just as the orderly came back.

"Are we ready to go back to the ward then?"

"We sure are." Youngjae walked beside the orderly as they took Jaebum back to his room and re-parked his bed back in its original spot.

The orderly nodded and headed out of the room leaving Youngjae and Jaebum alone. 

Youngjae removed the garments he had been asked to put on while in the recovery room and set them on the end of Jaebum's bed. He had only just sat down when his phone vibrated and he quickly stood, grabbed it out of his pocket and headed back out of the room.

"Eomma. Yeah, he just came out of surgery. Yes, it went really well, they got all of it out. No, he's completely out of it. Apparently, he woke up and asked for me and then was sound asleep when I got to the recovery area. Yeah, sure. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you and Appa, that's if he's not still dead to the world when you get here. Okay, see you, when you get here. Love you too eomma."

Youngjae waited until his mother hung up and then placed his phone back into his pocket, reentered the room and sat back down.

It wasn't long before Jaebum's eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling trying to fight falling back asleep again.

"Jaebum hyung," Youngjae softly began.

"Youngjae..." Jaebum's head turned to see Youngjae getting out of his seat and standing over the bed. "Youngjae." A groggy but happy Jaebum said again as a sleepy smile appeared on his face.

"I told you I'd be here waiting," Youngjae smiled back gently taking Jaebum's free hand in his own.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck..." 

"You like you got hit by one hyung," Youngjae laughed quietly.

"Thanks, Youngjae," Jaebum grinned, "getting cheeky with me when I can't fight back huh?" 

"I'm sure you'll make it up later," Youngjae chuckled.

"Ughh I am so sore, it hurts... I think I need more painkillers..."

"You just had a chunk of cancer cut out of your underarm hyung... Of course, it's not going to be pleasant. I'll call the nu... okay since they just walked in I won't call the nurses," Youngjae said with a grin.

"We're just going to give him something for the pain now." One of the nurses said as she walked in on the conversation.

A few minutes later Jaebum was floating on cloud nine.

"How are you feeling now hyung?"

"Youngshae I feel wonderful... But I need a kish and a hug and maybe shome shteamy hot lovemak..."

"HYUNG..." Youngjae laughed as he shoved his hand over his mouth to stop him from finishing the sentence. 

"What?" Jaebum said words stifled by Youngjae's hand still over his mouth.

"I think you need some more sleep, hyung." 

"Hmm shleep, can I hug my Youngshae bear, c'mere my teddy bear," Jaebum said attempting to pull Youngjae down onto the bed. 

"Hyung, I think they gave you a little too much of the good stuff," Youngjae chuckled as he complied with Jaebum's requests. "Just be gentle with yourself. You don't want to damage your stitches... I don't want you to damage your stitches.

“My shticsheses are fine...” Jaebum slurred.

Youngjae carefully lay next to Jaebum and smiled at him. "You sound like your drunk hyung."

"I'm drunk on your love Shoi Youngshae. You are adorable have I told you that?"

Youngjae smiled at his lover. "Hyung, sleep."

"Don't move then. You have to shtay right here!" Jaebum ordered.

"I promise hyung. I won't leave your side." 

"Good becaush..."

"Because what Hyung? Hyung?" Youngjae took one look at Jaebum's sleeping form and smiled. "Sleep well hyung," he said gently leaning over and kissing Jaebum's cheek.


	18. Chapter 18

Youngjae awoke sometime later to see his parents sitting quietly in the corner of the room. Sitting upright sleepily while avoiding waking Jaebum he waved at them.

His eomma chuckled and got up quietly walked over to the bed. "How is he doing?" she whispered as Youngjae's father followed her up.

"He's on pretty strong painkillers so he's out of it still."

"We're very glad they managed to get it while it was still in the early stages," his father said with a large smile on his face patting Youngjae on the back gently.

Youngjae sighed as he looked down at Jaebum still soundly sleeping. "Yeah, so am I appa."

"Youngjae, do you need a break? We can watch over him for a bit." His father offered.

"I just need to go to the bathroom," Youngjae said gratefully as he carefully got down from the bed. "I'll be right back. If he wakes up just let him know where I am," he said as he quickly left the room.

"Youngjae looks exhausted," His father noted.

"Well, he has had a lot to deal with lately dear. Mind you poor Jaebum has too."

"We should do something nice for the two of them once this is all over and Jaebum is in the clear completely."

"Good idea, my love," Youngjae's mother agreed. "Let's talk more about it later we can plan it when the kids aren't around."

"Talk about what when we're not around?" youngjae asked as he walked back into the room.

"Exactly," his father grinned. "So never you mind."

Youngjae grinned. "Fair enough. So Anyway how long have you both been here for?"

"About an hour so far," His father informed him. "We were hoping Jaebum would be awake so we could talk to him a little, but you bother were sleeping soundly. I know the anaesthetic and painkillers would be affecting Jaebum, but what's your excuse," his father grinned at him.

"I think it's just that I'm tired and there's nothing much to do here but sleep, plus I always sleep well next to him." Youngjae grinned a tinge of red forming across his cheeks.

"Youngjae ah, it happens when you get used to being a part of someone's life," His mother said smiling at him." Being near them gives you a sense of stability and security and you feel comfortable around them. You feel relaxed and sleep better too. Sometimes if your appa goes away on business I have trouble sleeping."

"I have to go back to Jaebum hyung's house tonight, that's if he even lets me leave his side," Youngjae laughed quietly.

His mother gave him a hug. "If you want to stay here we'll go and check on the house later for you?"

"Really? That would be great. I really can't see jaebum hyung, the state he's in, actually letting me out of his sight right now. He was adamant I stay by his side right before he fell back asleep earlier, which is why I was up there when you came in," he said nodding at the bed. 

"Ahh, it seems to me that Jaebum is feeling vulnerable and insecure then," His father said. "He's been so used to being strong and dependable on his own the past few years that I'll bet he's a bit thrown out by all this."

"I think anyone would be," Youngjae's mother agreed.

"I think we should probably head off anyway. The girls could only look after the store for a short time this morning. But they said they can come again after dinner. So we'll come again then."

"I'll let Jaebum hyung know when he wakes up again. Sorry he wasn't awake for you to see him now,"

"Youngjae ah it's fine, we knew he might not be, but it was nice to see you both anyway," his mother smiled.

"We'll see you later on then son. Give Jaebum our love." 

"I will appa. I'll see you both later." Youngjae watched as his parents left and smiled. He was thankful for such understanding parents and so grateful for their support. Looking back at jaebum he smiled and then carefully and gently climbed back onto the bed with him. 

~*~

Yuu Jin was fuming after what had happened the night before. How dare Choi Youngjae humiliate her in front of everyone and as for Im Jaebum, she would have him and she didn't care what it took.

It wasn't Jaebum's fault, he'd been corrupted by Youngjae as far as she was concerned.

She sat at her desk thinking of ways to get Youngjae back for what he did and suddenly a twisted smile formed across her face. It was perfect, the perfect way for her to exact her revenge.

She picked up her cell phoned and dialled a number and suddenly began to cry, "Hello police, yes I need help I've just been raped. No, he didn't finish, my friend came over just in time. Choi Youngjae. Yes. No... not long ago, he just left. No, it wasn't consensual. I don't know what to do. No, my parents are away, I can't get through to them. No, I don't know where he went. He just left. No, I'm not sure. Kim... Yuu Jin Kim. Yes, thank you." 

The call ended and wiping away her fake tears, Yuu Jin laughed. "Let's see you get through this Choi Youngjae."

~*~

Another hour and a half later Jaebum's eyes opened and he yawned. 

"Hey you're awake, how are you feeling?" Youngjae asked his hyung.

Jaebum yawned again and smiled up at Youngjae. "I feel so much better every time I see your face," he grinned.

Youngjae leaned down and kissed him. "You don't sound drunk any more at least."

"I barely remember a thing," Jaebum said with a small quiet laugh.

"Well, you were quite full of painkiller and anaesthetic still," Youngjae reminded him. "Oh, also my parents will check on the house later for us."

"Oh, so you can stay tonight then?"

"Would you even let me out of your sight?"

"Hmm... no." 

"So yes, I am staying tonight then." Youngjae laughed.

"At least I'm feeling more awake now," Jaebum noted. I wonder if I'll get fed today or tomorrow." he wiggled his hand with the bung and drip still in it.

"Not sure they haven't said anything yet. You should be okay to eat later, shouldn't you?"

"I hope so, but they'll let me know more before dinner I guess."

"Well, you definitely missed lunch. We both did. I fell asleep too." Youngjae grinned.

"Ahh..." Jabeum grimaced as he tried to sit up a little

"You alright?" Youngjae asked as he gently helped him sit up.

"It hurts so much Youngjae. Every tiny move I make." 

"Of course it will hyung, it's going to hurt for a while. You're just going to have to take it easy and be fed painkillers until the pain dulls." Youngjae lectured him lovingly.

"Choi Youngjae?"

Both boys turned around to the sound of an authoritative voice calling for Youngjae.

"I'm Choi Youngjae sir."

The man flashed his badge at the boys. "I need to speak to you for a moment sir in regards to an incident a couple of hours ago that we have reason to believe you are involved in.

"What incident? I've been here for hours."

The policeman looked at him. "You have?"

"Yes sir, you can ask the doctors and nurses. Why what's the problem officer?" Jaebum asked curiously.

"I'd rather head to the station."

"Whatever you have to say, sir, you can say it in front of my friend."

"Someone called in a non-consensual sex offence and named you as the culprit."

"They what!!" Jaebum snarled.

Youngjae sighed. "I'm betting that someone is Kim Yuu Jin..."

The police officer raised his eyebrow when he heard the name mentioned.

"That nasty piece of..." 

"Jaebum hyung, it's okay. Let me go sort this out. She still must be angry because you refused her." 

"Don't worry Youngjae the hospital cameras will prove how much of a liar she is. She certainly didn't think this through at all."

Youngjae smiled. "I'll be back soon hyung. I'm just mad she's wasting police time because of her selfish attitude and nasty streak."

Jaebum scowled as Youngjae walked out of the hospital room with the police.

~*~

Once they arrived at the police station Youngjae made the call to his parents and then took the police through the events of the evening before, explaining everything in detail to them.

Youngjae's father came down and made an official statement in regards to the night before and when they had been with Youngjae and Jaebum just a little over two hours ago at the hospital and then had given them the Kim's mobile numbers to call. 

The officer that collected Youngjae was shocked when he had heard what had happened at the restaurant last night, and following today's proceedings, he began to put two and two together. The other officers that had gone back up to the hospital to view the footage from the cameras, had rung to confirm that Youngjae had indeed been there the whole time including during the time of the supposed incident.

It wasn't long before they realised just how much of a vindictive, nasty liar Yuu Jin was, as all the evidence led to Youngjae being nowhere near her location at all at the time of the supposed incident.

"It seems this girl has it in for you." The police officer sighed as he signed the paperwork to say that Youngjae was being released due to falsification of a report. "Your friend must be something special if she is willing to do nasty things like that to get at you."

"He's an extremely nice young man," Youngjae's father said sincerely."She doesn't deserve to look at him."

"Well, we're so sorry we wasted your time," The police officer said as he finished signing the forms and getting Youngjae to sign too.

"I'm just sorry your time was wasted." Youngjae apologised to the officers he and his father had been working with.

"I hope you'll seriously consider pressing charges," The officer urged Youngjae. "This could have well caused you untoward damages to your name.

Youngjae's father stood up and angrily spoke his mind. "That girl needs to be thoroughly disciplined because of this. Youngjae ah, we will be pressing charges."

Youngjae nodded. "I'm not letting her get away with this one appa. Have you called her parents?"

"Yes, and they are bringing her down. They haven't told her they know, but they are extremely angry with Yuu Jin and want her to face her punishment. They were still very apologetic about last night and now this."

"I'm going to have a restraining order put on her appa. I don't want her coming near me or Jaebum hyung again, so I'll take a form for hyung too to fill in too."

"A wise decision," the officer agreed as he handed three more forms, including two restraining orders, to Youngjae, he folded on up and placed one into his pocket and began to fill both of his in. Once he'd finished it he handed them back. 

"The restraining orders, unfortunately, take a few weeks to be put into place, get your friend's back into us as soon as you can... but if she bothers you in the meantime please don't hesitate to let us know. If she sends texts or contacts you by any means keep it on your phone or whatever device she contacts you on. It can be used as evidence against her. In the meantime we'll get the ball rolling with these," The officer said as he waved the forms with the statements and charges up in the air.

"So is that it then?" Youngjae began. "Am I free to go."

"Unless you want to be here when Yuu Jin comes in."

"Ugh no thank you I might end up smacking her in the face... and I'd rather not even look at her again until I have too."

"Fair enough. Thanks for your cooperation both of you," the officer said politely nodding at Youngjae then bowing to Youngjae's father

"Thank you, sir." Youngjae nodded gratefully as he and his father left the police station. 

Unfortunately for Youngjae, Yuu Jin was coming in with her parents as they left. 

"I hope you drown in your vile lies, you bitch..." Youngjae snapped angrily at her.

"What lies? You know what you did..." Yuu Jin tried to throw it back in his face.

"Yuu Jin ah..." Her father growled smacking her over the head hard... "We already know it's a lie... Youngjae was at the hospital all day. They have the proof we already know what's happened. Youngjae is right, you horrible child, enough of your nasty lies." Her parents lowered their heads and began to drag her into the police station. 

"But Jaebum deserves much better than him..."

Youngjae face wrinkled up angrily, his fists clenched and he went for her, grabbing her by the collar, glaring at her face to face as their parents tried to pull him off her. "And you think you're better?"

"Youngjae ah.. let's not get down to her level. Come on, Jaebum is waiting for you." His father said managing to finally pull him away and holding him by the shoulders

"If I ever see your nasty face again, I will not be responsible for my actions.” Youngjae snarled. “Jaebum is too good for you. There's a reason he chose me in the first place... and it's because I am nothing like you. We love each other and you are the kind of person that could never make Jaebum happy, whether he was straight or not, because having someone to love means making sacrifices and taking that person into consideration, allowing them to be themselves and loving them for who they are. You, on the other hand, are manipulative, conniving, nasty, vile and disgusting and I pity the man who does end up with you. We'll see you in court and I hope they throw the desk at you, not just the book. Enjoy." Youngjae pulled free from his father's grip and headed back to the car shaking with anger.

From the doors of the police station, Yuu jin watched them go before bursting into tears as the police officer who had brought Youngjae down earlier grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her inside, her parents following silently behind.

"You are in a lot of trouble Miss Kim," he growled as the doors shut behind them


	19. Chapter 19

Jaebum lay quietly waiting for Youngjae to return. Twice he had refused his pain meds because he had wanted to see Youngjae first. He was sick with worry about what would happen to him because of Yuu Jin, so he was extremely relieved when Youngjae walked back into the room looking quite happy with himself.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine hyung. They caught her out right away because of the evidence from the camera's here showing that I've been here all day. Her face when the officer who took me in with him told her she was in trouble totally made my day. We're pressing charges and I filled in a restraining order form. I have one for you too. I gave her such a mouthful hyung."

Jaebum pat the bed next to him and Youngjae climbed on again. "She deserved it Youngjae, but as for the form I'll have to get you to fill it in and I'll just sign it. I don't want her anywhere near either of us again Youngjae. She's trouble."

"Well once we get yours back in it will take a few weeks to be issued but then she can't come anywhere near us."

Jaebum laughed a little. "Choi Youngjae why is it you draw these kinds of people to you?"

"I have no idea hyung. But technically Yuu Jin wasn't my fault... her parents arranged the dinner, not me."

Jaebum smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Well, now you have two court cases going at once."

"That reminds me, Dae Jung's is next week I have to be there at eight am Monday morning. Hyung you won't be able to come you'll still be in here then."

"The police have my statement. They're going to use that as evidence anyway so it should be fine. I'm just sorry I can't be there to support you! But by the time Yuu Jin ends up in court, I'll be out of here. No way I'm not coming to see her get hers."

Youngjae smiled at Jabeum lovingly. "I'm so thankful I have you hyung. I think having you by my side has made me a lot stronger. I seem to be standing up for myself a lot more than I used to."

"That's what having someone to love is all about Youngjae. All I ever wanted was for you to feel loved and to believe in yourself a little more and you're really starting to come out of your shell. I'm really proud of you Youngjae."

"Thanks, hyung, for loving me like you do and for helping me to become stronger within myself. I may not be used to all the loving and sweet things you say and do but I appreciate them and..." Youngjae paused blushing a little before he continued. "...and I do like it hyung, it's not that I don't,so I don't want you to think that when I stop you it's because I hate it."

Jaebum laughed and snuggled closer to Youngjae. "Just keep being you. That's what makes me happy Youngjae." suddenly he jumped a little as pain seared through his wound.

"Hyung are you okay? Have you had any more painkillers since I left?"

"I didn't want to take any until I saw you and found out what happened."

"Well that was silly. I could have told you when you woke up again." Youngjae grabbed the buzzer pressing it before Jaebum had a chance to protest.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes this silly idiot said he hasn't had his pain meds."

"Ahh yes he refused to take them until you had come back."

"So he said, but if he tries this again, you have my permission to just hold him down and give them to him."

"And what gives you the right to give that permission?" The nurse asked looking a little puzzled. 

"I'm his 'girlfriend' and the only family besides my parents he has." He grinned at Jaebum.

Jaebum looked at him oddly.

"Oh I see..." the nurse said laughing suddenly. "So You're 'that' Youngjae from this morning?"

"Wait what?" Jaebum asked confused.

"When you came out of surgery you asked for your girlfriend," The nurse grinned. "...and when you were told there were no girls present you told us your girlfriend was Youngjae."

"Oh my god..." Jaebum blushed. "I need to be monitored when I'm under anaesthetic I think. Youngjae I'm so sorry."

YoungJae laughed. "It's fine hyung. No one was really bothered by it. Can't help what you say when you're out of it."

"I'll go get the painkillers and be right back," The nurse said with a smile as she left the room again.

Jaebum sat there quietly trying to remember if he had managed to embarrass himself some more. "Did I say anything else?"

Youngjae shook his head. "By the time I got there hyung you were out of it again. And the last time you went a little crazy was after the painkillers earlier. That was a little more forward than the girlfriend thing. So this time I'll just cover your mouth if you start going a little whacko with the painkillers."

Jaebum laughed. "Yeah, save me from me... please!"

The nurse came back in with the painkillers and set about administering them to Jaebum right away.

"There you go, they should set in soon, they're quite strong," she said as she headed back out of the room

"Can you please shut the door, just in case, if that's okay?" Youngjae asked grinning at Jaebum. "My hyung would like to refrain from embarrassing himself further."

"Ahh not a problem I understand," she said with a wink as she shut the door behind her.

Youngjae turned on his side to face Jaebum and smiled. "Hyung..."

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know, that I really love you a lot."

Jaebum smiled at him the expression on his face soft and gentle. "I know you do and I love you just as much." He reached out and took Youngjae's hand in his, and as sleep overcame him Jaebum sighed. "It's nice having someone to love."

Youngjae smiled back squeezing his Jaebum's hand gently as his hyung's eyes started to flutter.

"and as long as that someone is you, Choi Youngjae, I'll always be happy."

“I won't ever leave your side hyung and I'll be right here when you wake up,” Youngjae said softly as Jaebum's eyes finally closed. 

Settling down next to him Youngjae finally relaxed and he decided to rest his eyes. 

Soon Dae Jung and Yuu Jin would be out of the picture completely and the only thing left he had to worry about was his music finals. Since meeting Jaebum he had missed a few classes, but the teacher said due to his ability to pick up things quickly that he would be able to catch up in no time.

It wasn't long before he too fell asleep, Jaebum's hand still firmly in his.

~*~

 

Monday morning came around all to fast and Youngjae had set off to court. He really didn't want to have to see Dae Jung's face again and he really wished Jaebum could be there with him.

Instead, Youngjae's father had offered to come with him and stay with him and Youngjae gratefully accepted the offer. 

As they arrived Youngjae felt a little faint, his nerves were getting the better of him and he really didn't want to be there. They saw the clerk at the front desk to let them know they had arrived and sat down on the chairs in the waiting area.

"Youngjae are you alright?" Youngjae's father asked him noticing that he had suddenly gone a little pale.

"I'm okay, I'm just a little tired and on edge." 

"I'll go get you some water," His appa said as he got up and headed over to a nearby drink machine getting a bottle for Youngjae and himself then he sat back down handing a bottle to Youngjae. 

Youngjae opened it and almost drained it in one go.

"Do you want another?"

"Yes please appa, I'm so nervous my mouth is dry."

His father handed Youngjae his own bottle, then went back to the machine and bought two more bottles. "Just in case," he said handing the other one to Youngjae and smiling at him.

"Thanks, appa and thanks for coming with me. Jaebum would have, but..." Youngjae sighed.

"You're my son Choi Youngjae, of course, I'm going to stand by you, especially when it's not your fault." He gave Youngjae a pat on the back. It's just a shame you didn't meet that boy sooner. Jaebum is a good man. You should think yourself lucky that you have such a good and caring partner. Of course, I know you take care of him too. He tells your eomma and I every time we see him."

"He does?"

"Every chance he gets, he gushes about you, in his own way of course."

Youngjae smiled. "Appa I really want to do something nice for Jaebum. He keeps saying I don't need to, but I really want to."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I really don't know and I think that's my problem, but I just know it has to be something special. I really do appreciate him. I don't know how to explain it sometimes but he makes me feel like... like..." Youngjae paused trying to think of what he actually wanted to say.

"Like you never want to be apart from him and that you love him so much your heart aches when you're not together and you're thinking of him almost all the time when your mind isn't preoccupied with daily life things?"

Youngjae shot his father a surprised glance. "Yes, that's exactly it appa."

"Youngjae I do understand how you feel about Jaebum. It's the same way I feel about your eomma. If you two are truly in love, those feelings will last a lifetime. Mark my words Choi Youngjae, true love isn't fickle, you see each other's flaws but you accept them. You work together through hardships and trials and most of all when life is tough you never give in. Relationships, if nurtured and cherished in the right way will flourish and not die out, but you both have to be willing to work hard to make sure that you're both happy with your relationship."

"Appa, is it selfish of me to say that I always want Jaebum to be by my side?"

Youngjae's father laughed and sat back folding his arms. "Youngjae, the only time that would be a selfish thing, is if you were to stop him from doing the things he wants to do, a relationship that allows each person to respectively be themselves is the best kind of relationship. Yuu Jin for instance,"

"Ugh did you have to bring her up?"

"Just listen and you'll understand. Yuu Jin is the kind of person who wants to control the situation and the person, by bullying and using the kind of dirty tricks she pulled on you and Jaebum to try and force the person into being who she wants them to be. She was so desperate to try and force Jaebum's hand into accepting her even though he's not interested in girls, that she didn't care who she hurt in the process or how she got him. Her interests are the only thing that matter to her. Even if things had gone her way, as you said, Jaebum could never be happy with her. He would be suffocated."

"Ahh. That makes sense. I'd never do that to Jaebum I love him just the way he is. Dae Jung is a lot like Yuu JIn, he did a lot of controlling and I was just to dumb to see. I really wish I'd been braver and left when I was, going to the first time, but then I may not have met Jaebum if things hadn't happened the way they did."

"I really believe in the saying things always happen for a reason, Youngjae." His father smiled at him.

They were interrupted by a voice calling out names to go into the courtroom and they stopped to listen, Youngjae's nervousness showed as the clerk read out the list. Just when he thought he was safe he heard his name get called and his father put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Brave face Youngjae, this will all be over soon. The evidence is stacked against him." Youngjae's father said encouragingly as he walked with Youngjae into the courtroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Jaebum sat upright wondering how Youngjae was going at the court. He was worried and felt bad because he'd wanted to be there to support Youngjae. Unfortunately, with things being like they were Jaebum was stuck in the hospital for at least a few more days. 

Glancing over at the clock on his wall he wished he knew just how long Youngjae would be and came to the conclusion that Youngjae would get here when he could. There was no point in guessing how long things like this would take.

Jaebum realised sitting there on his own just how much he actually missed Youngjae's smiling face beaming at him. It was quiet and it was boring and he was going stir crazy. Youngjae had restarted both work and his music classes, so Jaebum hadn't seen as much of him as normal. 

While he was deep in thoughts about how much he missed his sunshine the nurse came in and noticed the look on Jaebum's face.

"Missing your girlfriend then?" She said with a grin.

"Oh.. what? No no, well, yes actually." Jaebum laughed. "I'm just used to him being around me it's so quiet when he's not around."

"Ahh feeling a bit lonely are we?"

"Yeah, the first time in a long time to be honest."

"That's understandable, but, in the meantime you, Mr Im, are having your meds."

"Ahh, can't I wait..."

"No, because I have strict orders from your girlfriend remember?"

Jaebum sighed and held out his hand as the nurse grinned and gave him the painkillers and a cup of water.

"I'm watching you so don't pretend, or I will tell Youngjae," she warned him with a stern look.

"Look, I'm taking them, see..." he said throwing them into his mouth, drinking water, then swallowing.

"Open." the nurse ordered and Jaebum complied so she could check. "Lift your tongue up too... I know all the tricks people pull,"

Again Jaebum complied and the nurse could see that he had indeed taken the medication."

"Right. Good. Well, you get some rest and I'm sure Youngjae will be here soon," she said with a smile as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Jaebum sighed even when he wasn't around Youngjae was taking care of him and as he lay back down he grinned. Youngjae had made such an impact on his life, that he felt as if he could overcome anything with him by his side. 

Yawning Jaebum closed his eyes and as he finally drifted off to sleep he hoped that when he woke up later, that the smiling face of one Choi Youngjae would be waiting there to greet him.

~*~

 

As the judge read the charges against Dae Jung, Youngjae wondered how he would respond. If Dae Jung denied the charges it would have to go to trial and Youngjae really didn't want that at all. All he wanted to do was get back to Jaebum as soon as he possibly could. 

Looking up Youngjae caught Dae Jung glaring at him and quickly looked away, would this idiot actually plead not guilty. Youngjae was sure he would.

"How do you plead?" 

The judge's voice echoed in Youngjae's head as those words were said. He held his breath at the pause between the Judge asking until Dae Jung finally answered.

"Guilty your honour." Dae Jung replied saltily.

Youngjae heaved a deep sigh of relief, then suddenly, the room began to spin. 

Everything up until now had been exhausting, but this, this was the one thing he had been dreading the most and the one thing that had taken its toll. The last thing he remembered as he started to lose consciousness, was his father shouting his name.

~*~  
When Youngjae came too, he felt ill. His head still swam and he was surrounded by paramedics. "Jaebum... where's Jaebum?" he asked panicking as he tried to sit up but was held down gently but firmly by a paramedic.

"Youngjae you're at the courthouse, Remember? Jaebum is still in the hospital," his father said placing a hand on his shoulder a worried look on his face.

"Oh.. oh yeah... That's right. I passed out didn't I?" 

"Yes, are you feeling any better?" 

"I still feel a little dizzy appa, and I feel sick."

His father sighed and patted his shoulder gently. "Youngjae ahh what am I going to do with you? I thought you were taking care of yourself too."

"I am though appa I really am..." Youngjae said sincerely. 

"Looks like his body temperature and blood pressure have gone back up. They were both quite low when we got here. He needs to get home and rest up." The head Paramedic informed his father. "We'll send his blood off for testing, and since you say he's never had this happen before, it may just be a one-off because of all this," he said referring to the court visit. "It happens to the best of us when things get this stressful, especially when having to deal with what he went through."

"My son is a tough young man he's done very well up until now." Youngjae's father said proudly smiling down at him.

"Alright well, the results should be back at your doctors next week, I suggest you make an appointment for around the end of it, just to be sure."

"Thank you, I'll make sure to do that," Youngjae's father confirmed.

"I wouldn't let him up until he says his head stops swimming, and you, you take care of yourself," The head paramedic said with a nod as he waved and left with the others. 

Youngjae sighed and closed his eyes wishing he was back in the hospital room with his lover. "Appa, once I feel better I don't want to go home, I want to go back to Jaebum. It's at the hospital so if anything does happenI'll be in the safest place."

"Choi Youngjae..." His father began sternly.

"Please, appa," Youngjae almost begged. "I haven't seen him today at all and because I'm back at work and school I missed yesterday too. I mean I rang him, but I want to see him, I miss him. I promise I won't overdo it. I can stay there tonight, in his room and sleep. They've left the fold out bed there for me anyway. Please."

Youngjae's father sighed and folded his arms. The look on Youngjae's face softened his a little and he sighed again. "Alright. But only if you promise to stay still and rest up."

"I Promise, I promise, I promise," Youngjae repeated gratefully.

Now all he had to do was wait for his head to calm down so that he could get up and head to the car. it was slowly coming to a stop, but not fast enough for Youngjae.

~*~  
Jaebum's eyes fluttered open and he lay there for a few moments getting his bearings, he yawned and then realised there was no excited, 'you're awake' nor was his most favourite smile in the world looking down at him. 

Surely Youngjae should've been back by now. Jaebum looked at the clock on his wall. It was almost six thirty pm. The courts usually closed around five thirty. He was just about to grab his phone off the side table to call him when his door opened and a dishevelled looking Youngjae walked in with his father holding onto his arm for support.

"What the hell happened is he okay?" Jaebum tossed his phone onto the side table, gently pulled himself upright, and held his good arm out for Youngjae to grab onto as they came closer to the bed.

"Both his body temperature and blood pressure dropped and he passed out." Youngjae's father told him as he and Jaebum helped Youngjae to get up onto the bed with him. 

Youngjae's father took Youngjae's shoes off as he sat on the edge of the bed and Jaebum pulled back the covers so that Youngjae could get under them with him.

"I'm fine really, I think it was just a bit too much for me having to look at his face again," Youngjae said as he crawled in next to Jaebum.

Jaebum adjusted the bed angle with the controls so they could sit upright with ease and then he put his arm around Youngjae and hugged him too him.

"He's freezing?" Jabeum's voice was full of concern as he pressed the call buzzer.

"The paramedics said he'll more than likely be fine since this never usually happens. They said it was probably all the court stuff that got him to this point. But they took blood to send off for testing."

"I'm fine, I said," Youngjae said again as he huddled up closer to Jaebum.

"FIne my backside!" Jabeum retorted, rubbing Youngjae's shoulder. "You feel like you've been stuck in a cold storage unit for a few hours." 

The door opened and a different nurse came in. "Yes, Mr Im?"

"Can I get a couple more blankets here please."

"Certainly I'll be right back."

"Did they say how long until everything's back to normal?"

"He didn't but said something to the effect that Youngjae needed to rest and stay quiet, and that he should be fine if he does that. I've let the doctors here know and they said if anything happens they admit him and look after him." Youngjae's father sat down on the chair closest to the bed.

Jaebum felt Youngjae shivering and pulled Youngjae as close as he could possibly get him without him being in his lap. That would be his next step though, especially if Youngjae didn't start to warm up soon.

The nurse came back in and handed Jaebum the blankets.

"Anything else I can get you, Mr Im?"

"Do you have hot water bottles?"

"I'm sorry but no. We don't use them here due to health and safety reasons, but I can bring you a few heat packs if that will help?"

"Please if you wouldn't mind and three hot chocolates. if that's not to much trouble?"

"Of course not, you barely bother us for anything. I won't be long."

"Thank you so much," Jaebum said gratefully.

"I'll stay for the hot chocolate then I need to get back to the store."

"Of course," Jaebum noted as he folded the blankets in half and covered Youngjae with them."That better?" he asked Youngjae.

"Mmm," Youngjae said still shivering a little.

"So what ended up happening at the court to cause all this?" Jaebum asked.

"I was sure that Dae Jung would try and plead not guilty so I was stressing about having to go to trial, I just got all anxious. He actually pleaded guilty, and I think I went into shock or something, I just came over all cold and passed out."

"How are you going to be for the sentencing then?"

"Do I even have to go to that?" Youngjae said his voice sounding a little less than excited.

"I'll find out, Youngjae, but in the meantime don't worry too much about it or you'll end up like this again if you're not careful," His father urged him.

"I'll try appa."

A few moments later the door opened again and the nurse came in with a handful of heat packs. "Here are these, for now, the hot chocolates won't belong. The kettle is about to boil so I'll bring them back once they're made."

"Thank you again," he said gratefully as he took the packs from the nurse and handed one to Youngjae for his hands and then placed the other ones around his neck and chest.

The nurse smiled as she left.

"Youngjae you're so lucky, Jabeum is the one in the hospital and he's looking after you!" Youngjae's father nodded at him.

"You don't have to tell me appa, I know how wonderful this man is and how lucky I am."

"Youngjae looked after me a lot though," Jaebum said smiling. "Especially after everything with my eomma. I mean you all did. This is nothing compared to that really."

Again the door opened and the nurse came in this time with the drinks and placed them on the bed tray. "Here you go. I'll leave you all to it. Just leave it there when you're done and I'll collect it later."

Jaebum nodded. "Thank..."

"No need to keep saying it, Mr Im. I can tell you're a person who has manners and appreciates others efforts."

Jaebum laughed. "Ahh. Okay."

"If you need anything else later just call or you can wait for forty minutes until we come to do your obs," she grinned as she exited the room once more.

Youngjae's father passed the boys their hot chocolates and sat back down as he grabbed his and began to drink.

"Do you have the day off tomorrow Youngjae?" Jaebum asked?

"Yeah,"

"Well, that's one good thing at lease."

"And my head has stopped spinning completely now."

"Okay make that two good things. How about your body temperature, any better?"

"Yeah, these heat packs are making a difference."

"Maybe we should ask for a few more..." Youngjae's father suggested after he finished a mouthful of his hot chocolate

"I will if we need to," Jaebum said looking over at Youngjae huddled up next to him covered from head to toe.

"I don't think I'll need them. I'm feeling a bit better already."

Jaebum reached out his hand and touched Youngjae gently in a few places. "Yeah, you are warming up now. Thank goodness. I thought you were going to turn into a Youngjae iceblock."

"Hyung this isn't a Disney movie... where I have to prove myself by performing a selfless act of love," Youngjae laughed.

Jaebum rolled his eyes. It almost sounds to me like the one you're referring to is your favourite...."

"Oh let it go, hyung..."

Jaebum sighed as Youngjae's father laughed. "Yes Jaebum you would be right..." he informed him.

"Wish I hadn't said anything now..."

"Anyway, I have to get going boys." Youngjae's father stood and placed his now empty cup back onto the tray and then walked back up to the bedside. "Younjgae ahh.. you stay quiet tonight, do you hear me?" he gave them both a quick hug from each side of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Give eomma our love," Jaebum called out as Youngjae's father opened the door to leave.

"I will, and we might come to see you tomorrow. Night boys."

"Night appa," both boys echoed simultaneously as he closed the door behind him.

"Hyung..." Youngjae began as his father shut the door behind him.

"What's up Youngjae?"

"I still feel a little cold."

"You are? Where?"

"Right here?" Youngjae grinned cheekily pointing to his lips."

Jaebum shook his head and laughed. "Well we can't have that now can we?" he said as he kissed Youngjae softly and then broke the kiss. "Better?" he asked as he smiled at the huge grin on Youngjae's face.

"Much," Youngjae said with a smirk. “But I think you should do it one more time just to make sure.”

“Choi Youngjae you really are a cheeky devil,” Jaebum said as he kissed him again.

Youngjae closed his eyes and leaned back into the kiss. 

It was definitely much warmer now.


	21. Chapter 21

It was almost a week later when they finally let Jaebum head home, He was to come into the hospital to meet up with his specialist every few weeks to be monitored. 

That he could deal with, being without his Youngjae however, was a very different story. If he was out of his sight for even a minute while they were home he'd go looking for him. Not because Jaebum was trying to be controlling, but because they had spent so much time away from one another when Youngjae couldn't make it to the hospital because of school and work.

Youngjae had noted that since Jaebum had gotten home from the hospital he had become a little sulky and clingy, but Youngjae didn't mind at all. He happily indulged Jaebum in those moments because he had missed his Jaebum too and Jaebum never demanded anything of Youngjae, all he really had wanted to do was cuddle on the sofa mostly, since at this point there wasn't much else he could do right now.

It wasn't so bad now that he was home and since Youngjae had moved in with him they could spend as much time together as they liked.

Youngjae also made sure that Jaebum was taking care of himself much better than before. The specialist had shown them how to dress his wound and to take care of it properly and Youngjae had set himself the task of being Jaebum's personal nurse.

Jaebum had also been allowed to go back to work, light duties no heavy lifting for the time being. It gave Jaebum a bit of relief. He was beginning to go a little crazy being cooped up all the time.

Youngjae would go and meet Jaebum for lunch on the days he wasn't working and for afternoon tea when he was. 

Today, however, they both had the day off.

Youngjae was the first out of bed and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.

It wasn't long after that Jaebum followed him out.

“Smells good.” Jaebum grinned moving up behind Youngjae and hugging him from behind. “You smell good.” 

“I'm not too sure how to reply to that hyung,” Youngjae laughed. “No one has ever told me I smell good before...”

“If it weren't for the fact you were cooking right now, I'd take you back to bed and...”

“Hyung...” Youngjae began as he turned around in Jaebum's arms and looked at him sternly. “...we've been through this already... what did the doctor say about strenuous activity for the next week or so?”

Jaebum's eyes narrowed and he pouted. “I hate him.”

Youngjae laughed and put his arms around Jaebum. “You're not the only one suffering here, hyung. I have to deal with it too, but it's for your own good and I am not giving into you no matter how much I want it, so I am definitely not giving into you no matter how much you want it either.” 

“Spoilsport,” Jaebum said playfully as he gave Youngjae a quick kiss.

“Go have your shower hyung,” Youngjae said smiling at Jaebum. “Breakfast will be done by the time you get out. We can change your dressing before we eat okay?”

Jaebum pulled a face at him, “But I want to shower with you...”

Youngjae chuckled and gently pushed him away after another quick kiss. “Hyung, I love you, but I'm not entering into this conversation again. You can try all you like and be sweet and adorable all you like.. which is kind of scary coming from you... because it's so out of character, but I am not letting you sway me got it?” Youngjae wiggled a finger at Jaebum who promptly opened his mouth and grabbed it in his teeth.

“I'm not a snack hyung. Now let me have my finger back please.”Youngjae said as he attempted to pull it out of Jaebum's mouth.

Jaebum gently tightened his hold and shook his head. 

“I can't cook with my finger stuck in your mouth.” Youngjae laughed.

“Showa wid me.” Jaebum said not giving up Youngjae's finger.

“I'm cooking breakfast.”

Jaebum manoeuvred around Youngjae and turned off the stove.

“Yer nod now.”

Youngjae laughed, turning it back on “You're being very difficult hyung.” 

“Showa wid me den.”

“I am not showering with you, I have to cook breakfast, now give my finger back.” Youngjae tried to be angry at Jaebum, but couldn't help the smile sneaking through.

Again Jaebum shook his head a wide grin on his face and Youngjae's finger still in his mouth as he again turned off the stove.

“Hyung I'm going to count to three and then...”

“You'll showa wid me?”

“I'll kick your butt is what, if you keep this up.”

“Yer laushing.”

“Of course I'm laughing you're being rediculous.”

“You dink it'sh funny...”

“No hyung... “Youngjae said trying not to smile. “I don't.”

“Yesh you do, ook at dat fashe.” Jaebum said squishing Youngjae's cheeks in his hands.

“Hyuuung...” Youngjae turned his head away and pursed his lips, he wanted to laugh so hard, but instead, he took a deep breath in and began to turn his head back around keeping his face as neutral as he possibly could. 

“Right so either you're going to give me my finger back and let me finish cooking or I...” Youngjae stopped mid-sentence staring up at Jaebum's head and sighing as the smile he'd tried so hard to contain finally broke through. “Fine... you win... I'll shower with you, for sanity's sake, so just give me my finger back... and take that stupid soup pot off your head...”

Jaebum revelling in his victory let go of Youngjae's finger and stood there for a few more seconds with a silly grin on his face and the pot still on his head. “I don't know... I think it suits me.” 

Reaching up and taking the pot off for him Youngjae laughed, “Either you've had one too many painkillers hyung, or they took out more than just the lump during your op.”

“Maybe...” Jaebum smirked as he grabbed Youngjae firmly by the hand and dragged him off towards the bathroom. “or maybe I'm just drunk on your love.”

“Now that's cheesy...” Youngjae laughed as he shut the bathroom door behind them. He couldn't help feeling like he'd fallen even more in love with his hyung as Jaebum turned around and gave him a soft smile, before turning back and turning on the shower.

Jaebum had just finished getting undressed when he suddenly felt a warm body behind him, arms around his waist and heard the long sigh which accompanied the action. “You okay Youngjae?”

“I've never been better. I love you so much hyung. Thank you for always being by my side and for getting me through the stuff with Dae Jung and Yuu Jin.”

Jaebum smiled and placed his hands over Youngjae's. “I'm the one who should be saying that to you, Youngjae. You've been there for me from the very beginning, through my eomma's passing right up until my operation. You say that I'm amazing, but you and your unconditional love, Choi Youngjae, are so much more than amazing. I love you too.” He turned around and gently kissed Youngjae. “I say we shower and then go back to ...”

“No...”

“No?”

“No. You won the shower round hyung.. you're not getting away with anything else. Got it?”

Jaebum laughed. “Okay, okay. Shower, change the dressing, then breakfast. You run a tough ship lover.”

“I'll slacken the reigns once you get better. Now get your butt in the shower so I can get mine in behind yours. “

Jaebum raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Im Jaebum get your mind out of the gutter.”

“You're standing there naked and you want me to get my mind out of the gutter.”

“I can always go make breakfast...”

“Getting out of the gutter and into the shower,” Jaebum quickly responded.

Youngjae laughed as he followed Jaebum into the warmth of the water. It was good to see, that despite everything, Jaebum had kept his sense of humour.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOPPING TRIP!!

Finally, Youngjae had managed to finish getting breakfast sorted and Jaebum was now behaving to a degree. He served Jaebum's food up first and then went back and grabbed his own from the kitchen counter. 

As Youngjae sat back down at the table Jaebum sighed.

“Hyung, are you okay?”

“What...” 

“I said are you okay? You seem to be spacing out a lot.”

“Oh, yeah. No... sorry I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“I was thinking about getting a new bed.”

“You were, what size are you thinking?”

“Maybe a king size one and I could sell off the double. I don't know though. What do you think?”

Youngjae shrugged. “Up to you hyung, it's your bed.”

“Our bed, Youngjae,” Jaebum corrected him as he waved his chopsticks at him.

“Technically it's still yours. I just share it with you,” Youngjae smirked pointing his spoon back at Jaebum.

“Smart ass,” Jaebum said grinning. “But seriously, come on Youngjae, I want your opinion on this.”

Youngjae sat thinking for a minute. “I really don't mind what you do Jaebum.”

“That really helped... not... thanks Youngjae...” Jaebum sighed sarcastically at the lack of input Youngjae had offered.

Youngjae laughed. “Okay, how about this... since we have the day off today, why don't we go have a look at some beds together?”

“Finally... input. I like it, we should do it!” Jaebum agreed happily.

Youngjae got out his phone and quickly did an internet search. “Okay there's a few places around that we can head to,” he said handing his phone to Jaebum so that he could check out the some of the places that had come up in regards to the sale of beds.

“Oh hey,” Jaebum said excitedly. “This one's actually having a sale,” he handed the phone back to Youngjae who checked it out.

“We should start there first. Sales are always good!”

“Yeah and they have some nice king size ones available too, I should be able to buy a decent bed for a reasonable price ” Jaebum smiled. 

“'We' should be able to you mean,” Youngjae smirked as he waved his chopsticks at Jaebum.

“You really are a smart ass,” Jaebum chuckled pointing his spoon at Youngjae.

Youngjae shrugged, and a cheeky grin formed on his face as he shoved some rice into his mouth. “At least I'm not crazy enough to stick a soup pot on my head.”

“No... but you were crazy enough to fall in love with someone who was,” Jaebum said with a wink.

Youngjae laughed at Jaebum's quick-witted response. “Point taken.”

“So should we head out after breakfast then?” 

“Sounds good to me, hyung.” Youngjae agreed. “I'll clean up the kitchen before we head out though.”

“I'll do that Youngjae.”

“But your arm?

“That's not going to be an issue.”

“Are you sure? I just don't want your arm getting hur...”

Youngjae was quickly silenced as Jaebum stood, leaned over the table and kissed him.

“If you insist then,” Youngjae said as Jaebum sat back down. 

After all, how could you argue with that?

~*~

With breakfast over and the kitchen cleaned, the two boys headed off to the bedding store. 

Youngjae noted that Jaebum seemed to be rather excited about this shopping trip, as the smile on his face had been there ever since they had gotten into the car back at the house.

As they drove into the car park of the bedding store, Jaebum noticed Youngjae grinning at him.

“What?”

“Your face?”

“What about it?”

“You've not stopped smiling since we left home.”

“Of course not, I'm excited about this shopping trip.”

“It's just shopping...”

“Choi Youngjae...” Jaebum began as he parked the car and turned it off. “This is not just any regular shopping trip... This is our first time shopping together for something for the house!”

Youngjae was a little taken aback. Of course it was. How could have he not realised? Suddenly he was smiling too.

“Now you get it... Idiot.” Jaebum said affectionately ruffling his hair.

“Okay, now I'm excited,” Youngjae said as he quickly got out of the car and headed around to the other side and waited for Jaebum to lock up.

“You know what would be perfect?” Jaebum sighed as he and Youngjae walked towards the entrance.

“What?” 

“If we could just hold hands and walk around together like a proper couple.”

“I'm up for it.”

“So am I, that's why I mentioned it, but I somehow think we wouldn't be met with a warm reception.”

“True. But think of it this way hyung, at least we get to do this together. Isn't that what matters?”

Jaebum laughed a little. “You're right Youngjae. This is enough. Let's go buy us a bed.” he whispered as they walked into the store together. 

As they walked into the store Jaebum was overawed at the size of it. “Where the heck do we start?”

“How about here hyung,” Youngjae smiled handing him a catalogue that he'd just picked up from a stand next to him. 

Jaebum opened the catalogue as they casually strolled through the store. “Oh... hey... look...”

“Oh, nice...” Youngjae replied as Jaebum showed him a king size bed that you could use a remote to adjust the angles of the top of the bed with.

“Let's go find this one first,” Jaebum said as he led the way through the store to where they could find the bed.

“There hyung...” Youngjae said excitedly as he spotted it first.

They made a beeline straight for it and the two of them started checking it out right away.

“Wow, it's pretty fancy. Check this out.”

“What did you find Youngjae?”

“The health benefits of this kind of bed apparently.” Youngjae laughed.

“I like this one reduces snoring... that's a good one for you Youngjae.”

“Haha hyung... Oh hey, it massages.”

“Really?” Jaebum moved around to the side where Youngjae was standing.

“Wow, this is some fancy bed alright.”

“Oh my god, forget it hyung... next bed,” Youngjae said trying to drag Jaebum away

“What? What's wrong?”

“The price hyung, the price...” Youngjae pointed to the tag.

Woah. I'd need to work three days a week for four months to buy this. Could I use my savings? I have a lot still.”

“No hyung. I know this bed is awesome, but do we really need it that much?”

“It comes with a ten-year guarantee...” Jaebum pointed out.

“Hyung... seriously, three million, four hundred and nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine won.... we get just under two million a month between us at the moment”

“We could afford it in two months Youngjae,” Jaebum said with a chuckle.”

“Hyung!!!”

“I suppose I could just put up with your snoring,” Jaebum grinned.

“Hey!!” Youngjae said with a pout on his face and playfully slapping Jaebum gently on his good arm. “You're lucky I love you,” Youngjae whispered, grabbing at Jaebum who quickly made his escape.

“I know,” Jaebum smirked, as he safely made it back around to the other side of the bed.

“You wait until we get home hyung...” 

Jaebum laughed. “Shall we go check out the other beds?”

“We probably should. What's the next one?”

“This looks like it's more in our price range,” Jaebum said showing Youngjae the catalogue over the bed.

“And it's on sale hyung, so even better.”

They headed for the next section of beds and Jaebum, spotting the one he'd just pointed out in the catalogue, led Youngjae over to it.

“There's a few on sale hyung,” Youngjae said as he scanned the area. “They're not in the catalogue though.”

“Ah, yeah. I see why. This one in the catalogue is a discontinued line. See, on the tag as well?”

“Oh yeah. No wonder it's so cheap.” 

“It doesn't look too bad either, what do you think?”

“I like it, but this one looks nice too,” Youngjae brought Jaebum's attention to another bed, two beds down.

Jaebum walked over. “That is quite nice. This one is also cheaper than that one. So we could spend a little more on the mattress.”

“I saw some nice orthopaedic mattresses back there as we came into the store.”

“Did you catch the prices?”

“They averaged from about three hundred and thirteen thousand won up.”

“Hmm.” Jaebum scoured through the catalogue some more.”

“Oh hey, Youngjae, look at this?”

Youngjae walked up to Jaebum and Jaebum pointed to a special deal they had in the store for the bed they were just looking at.”

“I don't know what do you think? It's not an orthopaedic mattress, but for that price for both the bed and mattress. We could afford it hyung?”

“Why do we need an orthopaedic mattress any way Youngjae?”

“Oh, I just thought for your back. I know you were saying that your back was playing up a bit and I thought we could look at some for you.”

“You're a sweetheart Youngjae, you're always thinking about me. I'll be fine though. It's probably because my mattress on the bed at home is something like ten years old.”

“Oh.. so any new mattress would probably do the trick then?”

“Pretty much.” Jaebum saw a store attendant walking towards them. “Excuse me please.”

“I was just coming to see if you needed help actually.” The young gentleman said as he stopped by them.

“Great timing then,” Jaebum smiled. “Would you by any chance have this with the mattress set up and on display at all? We'd like to check it out if you do.”

“We do actually,” the attendant said smiling. “This way please.” 

The attendant led them over to another section of the store where he pointed out the set up for them. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” Jaebum took his shoes off and crawled onto the bed. Sprawling out over it he looked at Youngjae. “Come and try this out, it really is comfortable.”

Youngjae removed his shoes also and then crawled onto the bed next to Jaebum. “This is comfortable and I think you're right. Your mattress must just be too old. This one feels great.”

“So the bed and the mattress deal, are we looking at getting it then, Youngjae?”

“Yeah, I think it would be a smart buy hyung.”

“Okay then, so...” Jaebum began as he and Youngjae got up and put their shoes back on. “We're interested in this.”

“Okay,” the attendant began, “So it's thirty percent off the marked price. Which brings it down from one million and thirty thousand two hundred won to seven hundred and twenty-one thousand one hundred and forty won”

“Nice,” Jaebum said throwing Youngjae a smile

Youngjae nodded in agreement.

“On top of that, you get two fitted sheet sets, two pillows and a duvet cover valued at one hundred and eighty-three thousand three hundred and forty-six won, thrown in at no extra cost.”

Jaebum and Youngjae exchanged glances. 

“Do you mind if we have a moment?” Jaebum asked.

“No, not at all. Go right ahead,” The attendant said as he stepped away.

“What do you think Youngjae?”

“That's pretty good. It's well over nine hundred thousand won in total value with all the extras thrown in.”

“So should we get it? I'm pretty much all for it myself.”

“I think we'd be stupid not to, hyung.”

“ My thoughts exactly.”

“If we split it down the middle it's only three hundred and sixty thousand five hundred won each. I have just over four hundred on me,” Youngjae let Jaebum know.

“That's great and I've got about five on me. Okay then let's do this.”

The two of them walked over to the attendant. 

“How did you go?” The attendant asked politely.

“We're going to go with the deal please,” Jaebum informed him.

“Excellent choice. If you'd like to come with me we can pick out your extras before we head for the checkouts.

“That'd be great thanks,” Jaebum said grinning at Youngjae.

Youngjae grinned back as they followed the attendant around the store.


	23. Chapter 23

Youngjae was excited as he handed Jaebum his share of the money and then watched him make the arrangements to have everything delivered the next day and he was still bouncing excitedly as they left the bedding store. 

Jaebum on the way out of the store watched Youngjae as he almost skipped back to the car and he smiled. There certainly hadn't been a dull moment in his life since he'd met Youngjae and thinking about it, there wasn't anything he would ever change. 

Youngjae had given him strength and hope when he thought he had none, given him unconditional love in everything and supported him fully whenever he had needed it, and even though Jaebum knew he'd returned it fully, he still felt like it wasn't enough.

Smiling to himself he decided he would talk to Youngjae's parents about what he wanted to do for Youngjae. After all, they were just as big a part of his life now as Youngjae was.

“Hyung you might want to unlock the car.”

“Huh?” 

“The car hyung, it kind of needs unlocking so that we can actually get in.”

“Ah, yeah, sorry Youngjae. I was just thinking.” Jaebum smiled again.

“You looked like you were miles away.”

“So much to think about lately. I was just spacing out.”

“I could tell. Maybe we should we grab something to eat while we're out hyung? Bring you back down to earth a bit.”

“Good idea. Anywhere, in particular, you'd like to go?”

“There's a new place opened just down the road there, we passed it on the way here, what about that?

“Sounds great, let's do that then,” Jaebum said finally unlocking the car so they could get in.

it took only a few minutes to reach their destination and Youngjae jumped out of the car and shut the door

“My shout!” Youngjae grinned.

“I have a little more money left than you...”

“Your shout!”

Jaebum laughed. “Thought you might change your mind. You can buy ice cream afterwards.”

“I'm sure I can manage that,” Youngjae said his smile wide, “Oh hyung?”

“Yeah?”

“I was wondering... do you think we could think about getting a puppy?”

“A puppy?”

“Mmm, a small one though.”

“I guess it wouldn't hurt to think about it...” Jaebum said as they headed into the restaurant.

The lady at the front ushered them to a small table in the corner and seated them. “Here are your menus. The drinks menu is on the very back. I'll be back shortly to take your order.”

As they looked over the menus Jaebum continued their conversation. “So what kind of puppy were you thinking we should get? I like cats personally.”

“I'm allergic to cats Hyung. I can't have them.”

“Aw, that's too bad. Cats are cute.”

“It's not that I don't like them.”

“I understand Youngjae, so what kind of puppy then?

“Well like I said something small and preferably something that won't affect my allergies.”

There's a couple of pets shops on the way back out of town, let's stop in and take a look. But just a look... we're not getting one right away okay?”

“No problem hyung, we'd need to consider a lot of things anyway.”

Jaebum grinned. “Next you'll be wanting to pick curtains together.”

“Hmm, well you know hyung, the curtains in the lounge have seen better days by the looks....” he said giving Jaebum a cheeky grin.

“You just like the idea of going shopping for house stuff with me... those curtains are fine,” Jaebum said with a laugh.

“No harm in trying right?”

“No, but I think we'd better choose food fast, she's on her way back...” Jaebum nodded in the direction of the waitress who was heading back to their table.

Quickly they scanned through the menu and decided what to have and once they'd ordered they sat back in their chairs and waited.

~*~ 

After lunch they went past the ice creamery to grab their desert and then down to the first pet shop.

They looked around but there weren't a lot of choices so they got back in the car and headed to the second place. 

Looking at the selection of puppies here, they again couldn't find anything similar to what would be appropriate. Most of these would grow into large dogs and both had agreed if they got a puppy it would only grow into a small dog.

Sighing Youngjae followed Jaebum back to the car. “Well, that was disappointing.”

“Never mind, it just gives us more time to think, look and decide.”

“Yeah, that's true.”

“I'm sure if it's meant to be we'll find the right one at the right time,” Jaebum said encouragingly. “In the meantime, we should probably head home. I need to wash my clothes for work and you need to work on your music studies if you want to pass the end of year exams.”

 

“Ugh... did you have to remind me... Oh well, good job I'm already almost caught up then,” he grinned as they got back to the car and got in.

“How could you have possibly caught up that fast?”

“I said almost, clean your ears out. I'm not that good.”

Jaebum grinned as he started up the car. “And to think I had you pegged as a genius.”

“There are two things in my life I'm genius at hyung... One is eating the other is sleeping...if you're seeing anything other than that, you're not paying attention.”

Jaebum chuckled at Youngjae as he sat back in his seat and grinned. “Just make sure you get it all finished, you have a deadline you know.”

“I will. You know, I can't believe it's almost Christmas hyung.”

“The time's flown by I can't believe it either.”

“I'm so excited. This will be my first Christmas living away from home and I get to spend it with you.” 

“I'm just happy I have someone to spend Christmas with,” Jaebum sighed. My first Christmas without my eomma and the third without my appa.”

Youngjae rubbed Jaebum's shoulder. “It's not much consolation, but you have us.” 

Jaebum gave him a wistful smile. “I'm glad I have you and your family, that's more than enough for me Youngjae.”

“Youngjae leaned over and kissed Jaebum's cheek. “ You'll always have us.”

“Thanks Youngjae.”

“Except... ugh.. she'll be home soon...” 

“Who will?”

“My noona...”

“Ahhh... not looking forward to it then?”

“You'll meet her soon enough.... and you'll probably wish you hadn't.”

Jaebum grinned as he begun the drive home. “I can't wait.” 

“I'm warning you now, you'll be sorry hyung...”

Jaebum grinned as he listened to Youngjae give all the reasons why he shouldn't get too friendly with his noona and by the time they got home there must have been a list longer than the road they'd travelled back.

Getting out of the car Jaebum threw Youngjae the keys. “I just need to make a quick call. I'll be in in a minute.”

“Sure hyung,” Youngjae caught the keys and headed inside.

Jaebum smiled as he watched him enter the house and then getting his phone out he made a call.

“Hi, yeah long time no hear, I know I've been slack. Yeah got my self a really nice catch. Of course, it's a he.. god how long have you known me for? Yeah exactly We should catch up I have so much to tell you? No, sadly she passed away a few weeks ago... Yeah I'm fine, yeah I have Youngjae now. Yeah, that's his name, he's such a gorgeous guy in spirit heart and soul, yes and he's cute too. Don't even try to steal him he's as gay as me....” 

Jalbum laughed heartily. 

“Yeah, his family has been amazing. Look I know I haven't seen you for ages and I feel bad even asking this, but do you still have that travel agency?” Jaebum grinned. “Oh, awesome. If I were to send you a text in regards to some travel around the beginning of next year could you get me a good deal for five people to the destination I send you? Okay, awesome. Thanks, Ha Jeon. Yeah, I'll hang up now. Oh, what? Yeah, sure I'll send you my work address come by around one tomorrow. Yeah, thanks. It will be great to see you again! Okay sure bye.”

Hanging up Jaebum brought up the number he had just rung and sent a lengthy text and a rather satisfied smile appeared over his face as he placed his phone back into his pocket and headed back inside to Youngjae.

~*~

Youngjae had gone for a nap an hour after they got home and Jaebum decided to sneak out of the house and head over to Youngjae's parent's store. He wanted to talk to Youngjae's parents about what he had planned. The person he'd spoken to earlier had replied to him and that's when he had decided to sneak out.

“Jaebum what a nice surprise,” Youngjae's mother smiled as she hugged him after he came into the store. Youngjae not with you?”

“No I wanted to come see you about something and I didn't want him knowing about it. It's a surprise for him that I want to talk to you about.”

“I see, well let me just get appa and we can talk about it.” Youngjae's mother opened the door to the back area and shouted out. “Kyung Jae... Jaebum is here, he wants to talk to us about something.”

Youngjae's father came hurrying in a big smile on his face. “Jaebum,” he shook his hand then pulled him in for a hug. “So what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I wanted to discuss something with you in regards to Youngjae, and I also wanted to include the rest of the family, including Youngjae's noona ” 

“Ah, I see. We'll put the sign up for half an hour and go out the back for afternoon tea then.” Youngjae's father decided.

Youngjae's mother nodded and quickly put the sign up and then headed back to the other two.

“Alright, let's go talk then,” Youngjae's appa smiled as he led them out into the back area and put the kettle on as the other two sat down.

He joined them a few seconds later. “So what is it you want to talk about Jaebum?”

“I want to take you all on a holiday in the new year.”

“Jaebum ah.. we couldn't expect you to pay for his noona and us. Where is it you wanted to go?”

“Let me just show you this text.” he got out his phone and brought the test up. “ I have a friend who owns a travel agent I rang and spoke to her and she can do this great deal to go here for all of us.”

“That is good,” Youngjae's mother replied rather surprised.

“Yes, very good,” Youngjae's father agreed.

“Any particular reason why you picked here for?” Youngjae's mother asked.

Jaebum gave an embarrassed grin. “Okay now here's the thing. When I was in the hospital before I had my operation. I thought about what my life had been like up until I met Youngjae. I realised just how much he means to me. I love him with everything that I am and I wondered what else I could do to really make Youngjae happy. What I could do to make him realise he really is mine and that I love him more than anything. Dae Jung damaged his soul so badly while they were dating that it took me a while to make Youngjae realise that he was special to me...”

Jaebum sighed. 

“After I came out of surgery Youngjae had a dream. He dreamt of a kangaroo holding a small box. He has no idea why... but I think I do...”

“What do you think it meant then Jaebum?”

“I researched the different meanings of dreaming about kangaroos, and I think Youngjae's was that he was feeling very protective of me that his pure maternal instincts were coming through in his dream. I say I'll look after him and I do, but he has been just as good if not better looking after me during everything that has happened. The box, I think I know what that means too. So I guess I'm here to ask you two things today...” Jaebum paused his nerves showing. “Firstly would you all be willing to go on the holiday and secondly, would it be too soon for me to ask you....”

“Go on Jaebum,” Youngjae's mother encouraged.

“I know it's not valid over here, but I think it will mean a lot to Youngjae... Would you give me permission to, that is... I'd like to...” he struggled to say what he needed to say. He had no idea what their reaction would be, even though they were fine with their relationship, what he wanted now might not be favourable in their eyes and it made him nervous.

Youngjae's father put his hand over Jaebum's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly and smiled. “Speak your mind Im Jaebeum.”

Jaebum took a huge breath in and puffed it out. “I would like your permission to marry Youngjae in Australia?”

The whistle on the kettle blew and no one moved an inch. 

Youngjae's parents looked at each other a little shocked and the silence for a few minutes was extremely awkward.

“They allow same sex marriage over there now and I really want Youngjae to know, that this is exactly how special I think he is to me,” Jaebum continued through the awkward silence.

Youngjae's father sighed and his face was showing no kind of emotion at all. Youngjae's mother's was just as blank and Jaebum felt he had absolutely blown it. 

Youngjae's appa was the first to speak his face solemn. “Jaebum ah... I think I speak for both his eomma and I when I say that...”

Jaebum closed his eyes waiting for an answer.

“We can't let you marry him...”


	24. Chapter 24

“We can't let you marry him.”

Hearing Youngjae's father's voice respond in the negative made Jaebum's heartache and he sat there dumbfounded, his eyes averted to the floor, looking like he could cry.

“Unless you let us pay for our own way there,” Youngjae's father added with a chuckle

“Wait really? You mean you will let me marry him?” Jaebum's face lit up and his heart suddenly felt overjoyed at the fact that he was only being trolled by Youngjae's father.

“Jaebummie, you are Youngjae's happiness,” Youngjae's mother continued. “Youngjae's happiness is our happiness. Why would be so cruel as to not let him have the happiness you want to give him, especially since we see how happy he is with you?” She reached over and hugged Jaebum to her tightly. “We'll pay our own way there, you just worry about yourself and Youngjae.”

Jaebum's tears started to fall and he couldn't stop thanking them as Youngjae's father leaned over and joined them in the hug.

Youngjae's father finally got up and grinned. “Hot chocolate son?” Youngjae's father asked Jaebum with a big smile.

“Yes please,” he replied with a smile just as big. “Is it okay if I let my friend know that we are going to accept her offer for the travel on these dates, with this price?”

“We can get our family to run the store, we'll organise it with them, so go ahead and confirm. It says the money is payable tomorrow because these fares are a special deal is that correct?”

“Yes, She's meeting me at work tomorrow I can give her the money then and then...” he said as he texted the 

“We'll give you our portion today and Ra un can just deal with it. It would be nice if she spent some quality time with her family.” Mr Choi said firmly.

“Ra un?”

“Youngjae's noona, she doesn't have class again until three weeks after these dates and we're only going for two weeks?”

“Yes, that's right.”

“Then she can deal with it! She sees her friends all year round and us maybe four or five times a year for special occasions. She can see us for two weeks, it won't kill her.” 

“Here's your hot chocolate, son.” Youngjae's father smiled as he handed Jaebum his drink. “And here is our share of the airfares. We need to look at organizing things first, there are certain things that need to be done for you two to get married.”

“Thank you. And Yes I understand. I've looked into it already. Also, she seems like an interesting person, Youngjae's noona.”

“She can be a bit of a handful, but isn't as bad as Youngjae says, it's only because he is the baby that she gives him such a hard time. She loves him really. In all her letters home she says to us... don't tell that Choi Youngjae I miss him... it will give him the wrong idea.”

“I guess that's the way of siblings. I never had any, so I don't know how it works.” he grinned. 

“They've always been like that since I can remember.” Youngjae's mother chuckled.

“Ahh, I see.” Jaebum grinned.

“Here's your tea Mrs Choi.” Youngjae's father smiled as he sat back down with his drink.

“Thank you, my love,” she said taking it from him.

“When are you planning on asking Youngjae?” Youngjae's father asked

“I thought Christmas day would be appropriate.” 

“Why don't you come here and open presents with us? Youngjae was babbling about spending the day with you and coming over for boxing day.” 

“Na Eun that's perfect.” Youngjae's father grinned. “Jaebum, would you be alright asking him in front of us?”

“Of course I would.” Jaebum agreed. “He's the only one who has no idea, so it would be a huge surprise.”

“Then it's settled. I'm oddly excited,” Youngjae's father said sounding rather proud.

“We'd need to let Ra Un know what's happening on Christmas day though, she has gay friends, so she will be fine with it.”  
“Thank you, thank you so much for entrusting me with Your son's happiness.”

“For some reason Jaebum son, I don't think we could ever trust anyone else with Youngjae's happiness now that we have seen your level of love for him.”

Jaebum smiled happily. This had gone so much better than he had hoped. 

Suddenly his phone rang. “Oh hey, Youngjae, yeah you got my note. I know it was vague. I'm at your parent's place. Just umm...” Jaebum tried to think of what he could say but was saved by Youngjae's father. 

“He was helping me stack stock,” his father lied, grinning into the phone.

“I'm putting you on loudspeaker Youngjae.” Jaebum grinned. “Okay go ahead.”

“Stop stealing my boyfriend you two. I nap for an hour and then when I want my boyfriend to be smiling at me when I wake up you two have him for yourselves.”

They could hear Youngjae giggling through his words and they started laughing.

“Im Jaebum I'm about to start dinner. “It's kimchi stew...”

Jaebum drank his hot chocolate down and grinned.” I'll be right over.”

“Thought you might say that. Alright then... I love you eomma, appa, talk to you later.”

“Bye Youngjae.” His parents shouted together, “We love you too,” His mother added.

“I'll see you soon Youngjae, I love you!” 

“I love you too hyung. See you when you get here.”

The phone went dead and Jaebum stood and grinned. “That was my get your backside back home call.”

“He misses his Jaebummie,”Youngjae's mother smiled

“I miss him too when we're not together. Anyway, I'd better go if I want my dinner,” he said with a grin.

“Alright, Take care son. We'll see you later.”

“Thank you again,”Jaebum smiled. “I'll let myself out.” He waved as he left the back area of the store and headed out to his car.

~*~

Two weeks later Youngjae's noona returned home for the start of the Christmas holidays and that night Youngjae's parents invited Youngjae and Jaebum around for dinner.

Youngjae complained and protested but in the end, Jaebum had kissed him passionately and promised to protect him.

Unable to resist his hyung's charms, Youngjae melted and gave in.

Arriving at the house Jaebum got out of the car and opened Youngjae's door for him then locking the car up went up the pathway and Youngjae knocked on the door.

“Why are you knocking for you idiot... you can open the door and come in it is your parent's house you know, unless your intelligence level dropped or something,” A young woman's voice sounded out as the door opened 

“Hi, snake it's great to see you too, not...”

“Get in already you rat,” Ra Un said grabbing Youngjae by the arm and pulling him inside.

“Oh is this the guy you've conned into liking you, poor guy he's a cutie he could have gotten someone better than you?”

Youngjae rolled his eyes

“Ra Un and you?”

“Im Jaebum,” he said offering is hand for her to shake.

Youngjae grabbed it first and dragged him into the lounge room. “Don't touch the snake hyung. you'll get poisoned by her venomous bite.”

“Youngjae ah... I'll give you venomous bite...” Ra Un charged at Youngjae.

“Hyung save me from the snake...”Youngjae pleaded as he hid around behind Jaebum.

“Chh... I'll get you later, Choi Youngjae. By the way you better not have gone into my room when I was gone?”

“Eww who'd want to go in there.... it smells of snake...”

“Aish you little...”

“Ra Un ah, Youngjae ah,” Youngjae's father's voice yelled out from the kitchen. “Enough. Ra Un your brother just got here leave him be for five minutes.”

“I'm counting you little rat...” Ra Un said as she headed back into the kitchen with their parents.

“Yeah yeah, go count you slimy snake...”

“Youngjae...” Jaebum said placing his hand over Youngjae's mouth from behind him.

“What?” he said in a muffled voice. “She started it.”

“I know... but you don't need to egg her on,” Jaebum said trying not to laugh.

“See hyung she's so...”

Youngjae stopped as Ra Un poked her head around the corner and then pointing to her eyes with her fingers and pointing them at Youngjae, she mouthed the words 'I'm watching you rat..'

Youngjae poked his tongue out at her as she disappeared around the corner and Jaebum burst into laughter.

“Hyung... who's side are you on?” Youngjae turned around to face him looking a little betrayed.

“I'm sorry Youngjae, I've never had siblings and I've not really been close to a lot of people, so this is the first time I've seen this kind of thing up close between siblings. I can't help it it's funny.”

“Wait until she starts on you hyung...”

“I wouldn't start on him he looks too intelligent to act like an idiot like you...”

“Shut up snake...”

“Shut up rat.”

“Snakes eat rats Choi Youngjae.”

“I'll make sure to have ratsack with me if you do...”

“Ow...”

“Ow...”

Jaebum tried not to laugh as Youngjae's mother came in and batted them both across the back of the head. 

“That wasn't five minutes Ra Un and if the snake and the rat both keep misbehaving this mongoose will make short work of them both!” She folded her arms and looked a little annoyed. “Playing up in front of our Jaebummie like that. You both should be ashamed of yourselves. What do you have to say for yourselves.”

“Sorry,” both of them apologised together. 

“Good now give each other a hug.”

“Ew no!” 

“I'd rather die!”

“I beg your pardon... what did your eomma just say?”

The two of them gritted their teeth, hugged each other briefly and then let go faster than they had hugged.

“That's better, Ra Un ah go and set the table, please. Youngjae ah go sit at the table with Jaebummie, please.. And both of you try and behave...”

Jaebum had been trying hard not to laugh during what he had just witnessed. He had pursed his lips rather tightly so that he wouldn't make things worse.

As Ra Un and Youngjae's mother went back into the kitchen first, Jaebum gave Youngjae a back hug. “No matter what your noona says to you, remember that I love you with all my heart Choi Youngjae.”

Youngjae turned around and smiling, kissed Jaebum. “I know hyung, I love you too. Come on we'd better go sit down. I don't feel like getting told off again.” 

Jaebum grinned as Youngjae dragged him to the table and they sat down together. 

Youngjae's father joined them after he brought some already made dishes to the table.

A few seconds later Youngjae's mother and sister brought the rest of the dinner over and placed it on the table. 

Jaebum thought he would drool at the sight of so many dishes in front of him.

“Ra Un please go and get the water and juice from the fridge.”

“Can't the ra... I mean can't Youngjae get them?”

“I'll do it.” Jaebum smiled as he got up from his seat. 

“Youngjae pulled him back down. “Hyung don't do it... that's how it starts... the slavery...”

“Youngjae ah...” Ra Un growled at him.

“You two, last warning...” Youngjae's father said pointing at them both.

“Jaebum it's fine,” Youngjae's mother smiled. “I asked Ra Un and she needs to go do it, but thank you. You are as always a good boy.”

Jaebum blushed and looked back at the food on the table.

Ra Un returned with the drinks as instructed and placed them in the middle then sat down next to their mother.

“I'll give thanks for the food,” Youngjae's appa said.

They all closed their eyes and Youngjae's appa said a quick thanks for the food. Once he had he nodded to Jaebum. “Please go ahead.”

“Thank you, but shouldn't I let the ladies go first?”

“Jaebummie, you first, you're our guest,” Youngjae's mother instructed him.

“Thank you,” he replied as he began to take a little from each of the dishes in front of him then folding his arms sat back to wait for the others to get theirs.

“Jaebum it's fine you can start,” Youngjae's father grinned.

“Ah sorry, it's a bit of a habit from when my parents and I used to...” he paused as he remembered how his dinners at home when his mother and father were alive. “used to have dinner together. We always waited for each other.” he said with a sad smile.

“Yeah, sorry to hear about your parents Jaebum,” Ra Un said gently, “But here you can just go ahead and pig out, otherwise your boyfriend will steal all the good stuff.” she winked.

“Hey, that's not...”

Jaebum suddenly laughed and Youngjae stopped mid-sentence as he saw Ra Un wink and realised she had done it to try and cheer Jaebum up a little. Of course it would have been hard for him having dinner with a family other than his own would probably be extremely difficult to deal with especially being only two more weeks until Christmas.

“Okay, maybe that is a little true then... I'll take that.” Youngjae admitted seeing it had taken Jaebums mind off the sad thoughts he had just been having.

Jaebum laughed again and smiled at Youngjae. “I thought I was the only one who did that?”

“Nope, I'm just as bad as you hyung,” Youngjae grinned at him then looking over at his noona gave her a soft look and nodded his head in thanks of what she had tried to do for Jaebum.

Ra Un winked at Youngjae and smiled nodding back at him. 

There were rare occasions when Youngjae really loved his sister and this, was definitely one of them.


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the evening went by quickly without too much sibling rivalry for the Chois. Youngjae had fallen asleep in Jaebum's lap by the time nine pm had rolled around.

While Youngjae' parents were in the kitchen preparing hot drinks and snacks,  
Ra Un decided to quiz Jaebum a little.

“So what made you choose him?” She asked referring to Youngjae. “You're good-looking, and there are way more interesting people than him around, I mean not that the rat isn't... good looking or intelligent, but you know what I mean right? And er don't tell him I said that... about the good looking and intelligent, he might think I actually care or something.” Ra Un said with a raised eyebrow.

Jaebum chuckled. “I won't tell him. Okay, well, I guess you probably don't see this about Youngjae since you're always away and of course your siblings, but he is actually in my eyes sweet, caring, warm, loving, intelligent, smart, funny, sexy, hot and fun to be around.”

“Okay, so the hot and sexy I didn't need to hear, but yeah, I do see it and as much as I hate to admit, Young... er I mean the rat... the rat is all that. Eomma even told me how he got the part-time job to help pay his way through music school just so they would be able to concentrate more funds on my college tuition. Stupid rat... trying to win my affection by doing stuff on his own.”

Jaebum smiled as he noticed Ra Un fondly watching her brother sleep.

“He's kinda fragile, my little brother.” Ra Un continued. “I knew about his relationship with Dae Jung... I hated that guy the first time I met him and wanted to.. well I heard what else he did to Youngjae a while back and that you saved him, and you beat me to it with giving that ass the beating he deserved, so thanks.”

Jaebum nodded. “It was my pleasure, believe me!”

“Stupid little rat, let that guy take so much advantage of him all the time. I was so glad when I heard that Dae Jung had broken up with him. But it left the rat so gutted and with no self-esteem left whatsoever.”

“Yeah, I could see that as soon as I first met him, his body language, his lack of confidence, his belief he wasn't good enough for anyone. Dae Jung broke his spirit in half.”

“Thanks by the way Jaebum...”

“What for?”

“Looking after him. I'm not here enough to protect him, being away a lot kinda makes it difficult, but I heard how much you have been there for him, so thanks.”

“He's been there for me just as much...” he paused as he watched Ra Un watching Youngjae again. “I can tell that despite the way you two react to each other, that you really love him.”

“Pfft come on my reputations at stake here...” Ra Un grinned. “But shh don't tell him any of this. I want him to be a little bit more tough around the edges.”

“So that's why you're so rough with him?” Jaebum grinned.

“Yeah. He's a good kid...” Ra Un looked at Jaebum with a serious look on her face. “Just keep on taking good care of him and love him as much as you can. Little rat deserves at least that much,” She said smiling over at Jaebum.

Jaebum smiled affectionately down at Youngjae. “Of course. I will he's so very important to me.”

“And you're just as important to the rat. It's in his eyes when he looks at you when he talks about you or to you. I've never seen him this happy before. It's kind of nice.”

“Here we go, hot chocolates and snacks all around,” Youngjae's mother smiled bringing in a tray with the drinks, followed by her husband and another tray of snacks.

“That boy sleeping again?” Youngjae's father grinned.

“He likes to sleep and eat... a lot,”Jaebum smile gently stroking Youngjae's hair, “Youngjae, hey gorgeous, wake up...”

“I dun wanna, wanna sleep. Tired.”

“Okay, so I'll just eat your share of the snacks then rat...” Ra Un went to grab Youngjae's share.

“Don't even think about it snake...” Youngjae was now sitting upright, still half asleep, his hair messy, one hand on Jaebum's knee and the other hand retrieving his bowl of snacks from her placing them into his lap before grabbing Jaebum's too and handing them to him. “Here hyung, take yours before the snake tries to steal them too. ”

Jaebum chuckled as Youngjae handed him his snacks then snuggled into his chest eating his snacks sleepily while watching his sister carefully.

~*~

The next few weeks went past rather quickly. 

Yuu Jin had been taken to court and a restraining order successfully placed against her with the threat of a jail term if she failed to keep away from them both. 

Yuu Jin's parents had sent gifts and letters of apology to both the boys and Mrs and Mrs Choi reassuring them there would be no more trouble from the awful girl.

Dae Jung and his accomplice had been sentenced to four years in prison for kidnapping and attempted rape with no parole available for either of them.

Jaebum's cancer had thus far not returned and the specialist had said he felt it more than likely wouldn't if Jaebum continued to take care of himself properly and keep coming in to be monitored until the twelve months was up.

Jaebum had also gotten his wish to sit in on a few of Youngjae's classes and was there when Youngjae got his final grades for his music studies. 

Youngjae had passed with flying colours and was top in his class and Jaebum had to do everything in his power to stop himself from kissing Youngjae there and then on the spot. 

A high five really wasn't satisfying enough.

Both boys had been employed four full days a week at their jobs now and both worked exactly the same hours. Youngjae had to get used to working days and it seemed that Jaebum was constantly having to drag the sleepy head out of bed, but a sleepy head Youngjae was the cutest thing and he really didn't mind.

Fridays and Sundays they helped out Youngjae's parents at their store and Saturday was their day to do whatever they wanted together.

However, this particular Saturday morning was Christmas morning and a nervous Jaebum woke first. They had to be at Youngjae's parents for Christmas lunch and he knew what would come right before that. 

Presents.

They'd dropped everything off the night before and spent some time with the family before coming home and dropping off to sleep almost immediately after hitting the pillows.

Propping himself up on his arm Jaebum watched a sleeping Youngjae and found himself smiling. It seemed like yesterday that he was standing next to this nervous young man at the bathhouse. 

So much had happened since then and as crazy as it all was Jaebum knew he wouldn't hesitate. He'd to do it all over again especially if it meant he could be with Youngjae.

Waking up every day to Youngjae's smile was Jaebum's happiness and he hoped today would show Youngjae just exactly how much he meant to him.

Youngjae's eyes fluttered and slowly began to open and a sleepy smile fell over his face as he saw his hyung smiling at him from above. 

Without saying a word Youngjae reached up and pulled Jaebum down for a kiss before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.

“Merry Christmas Jaebum hyung. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas Youngjae, I love you too. Very much.”

Youngjae grinned as he stared into Jaebum's face. “It's almost a shame we have to get up and head to my parent's place today. I'd rather spend the day with you in bed.”

Jaebum laughed. “We can't always spend the whole day making love. I know I have a lot of stamina, but sometimes, Choi Youngjae, you can be so insatiable.”

“I can't help it. I love the way you make me feel... even when we're not making love.”

Jaebum gently poked him on the tip of the nose. “You are adorable.”

Youngjae grinned. 

“Come on,” Jaebum began slapping Youngjae on the backside. “Time to drag ourselves up out of bed and get ready. It's almost ten thirty am and we're meant to be there at eleven thirty. By the time we both take a shower and get dressed it'll be after eleven.”

“That's easily solved. Youngjae grinned as he got out of the bed and dragged Jaebum into the bathroom.

~*~

Hurry up Youngjae we don't want to be late..." Jaebum yelled from the kitchen.

"Give me a break I'm still recovering from the pounding you gave me last night."

"I said we should only do it once because we needed to get up early, but some greedy little brat wanted more..."

Youngjae laughed as he came out of the bedroom and wrapped his arms around Jaebum and kissed him. "It was worth it hyung every second."

Jaebum laughed.”Talk about taking liberties.”

Then as Youngjae went to put his sneakers on instead of his black dress shoes Jaebum stopped him "Are you seriously going to wear those?"

"I hate these..." Youngjae said waving the dress shoes in the air.

"Yes, but you know that we're going to your parent's, church Christmas meeting after lunch don't you? Can you just wear them this once... for me?" Jaebum asked sweetly.

"If you do agaeyo I might consider it..."

"You know how I hate that," Jaebum said frowning in protest.

"Then I can't wear them...”

“Come on Youngjae... ”

“I'm waiting, hyung...”

“Please just put them on.”

“Nope, not doing it." 

"You're really going to make me do this aren't you?"

"Ahuh...and you will because you love me," Youngjae said smiling sweetly at him. He had only seen Jaebum act cute on the rarest of occasions, but it was so adorable and he was determined to get him to do it at least one more time.

Jaebum seeing the adorable face Youngjae was making sighed in defeat and finally gave in. 

Making a cute face himself, he puffed his cheeks out then placed his hands under his jawline on either side looking directly into Youngjae's eyes "I Love you Choi Youngjae..." he said in the cutest voice ever.

More than satisfied with the outcome, Youngjae dropped onto the bed rolling around laughing as Jaebum's face burned with embarrassment. 

"Now put the shoes on!" Jaebum said sternly as his face still burned red.

"Alright, alright, it was worth it hyung... oh my god your face.... how can you be so adorable and so grumpy because you had to be adorable, all at the same time?"

"It's a talent. Now get those damned shoes on!!" Jaebum demanded. 

Youngjae still laughing complied and then stood up grabbing his jacket off the bed. "Hyung, you really should do that much more often, you're so cute ."

“I'll give you cute you little...”

Jaebum made a move towards him and Youngjae ran for the front door laughing as he opened it and took off for the car with Jaebum close behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

Eleven-thirty on the dot they arrived at the Choi's. Jaebum's nerves were all over the place as he realised how close he was to do what he needed to do.

“Hyung are you okay? You've gone all quiet... “ He peered under Jaebum's hair. “Are you actually sweating? Hyung you don't have a cold? Do you feel okay?”

“Youngjae, I'm fine really, stop worrying, It's my first Christmas with another family other than my own. Of course I'm nervous,” Jaebum said fibbing a little.

“You sure?” Youngjae asked sounding unconvinced.

“Yes, I'm fine. I promise.” Jaebum leaned over and kissed him, before opening the door to the car and getting out.

They hadn't made it halfway up the driveway when Mrs Choi scurried out holding her arms wide open and scooping both the boys up in them.

“My babies you're finally here.”

“Eomma...” Youngjae said wrinkling his nose up at all the fuss being made over them both.

“Shush Choi Youngjae,” His mother grinned, “Come on now, inside you two,” She let them through first, “Go sit on the couch together. We're really so excited about having our Jaebummie here with us for Christmas. As soon as we're all together in the loungeroom we'll do presents first and then appa, Ra Un and I will set the table.”

Ushering them through to the lounge the boys did as they were instructed. 

“Ra Un ah... get down here, Jaebum and Youngjae have arrived.”

“Eomma I'm doing something. I'll be down in a minute.”

“You'd better be, young lady...”

“I will eomma I promise!”

“I'll just go see how the food is coming along, in the meantime, there's plenty of snacks.” she pointed to the table in front of them. “The rest of the family will be over a little later. Kyung Jae ah... the boys are here,” she called out walking off towards the kitchen.

“Hyung, you really don't look that great. Are you certain you're okay with this? This is why I actually wanted to just spend the day with you I was worried beca...”

Suddenly Youngjae found himself pressed hard back against the couch, Jaebum's lips were locked tightly against his stopping him mid-sentence.

After Jaebum broke the kiss he smiled softly at Youngjae. “I'm fine, I promise. Thank you for worrying about me though. It's sweet. I love you all the more for it. But I really, really, really am fine, okay?” 

Youngjae smiled back, his face radiating his love for Jaebum and he took his hyung's hand, holding it tightly. “I love you Jaebum hyung, of course I worry. But if you say you're really, really, really fine, then I'll believe you.”

“Ewww rat, what was that supposed to be? Heya Jaebum.” Ra Un had emerged from her room finally.

“Merry Christmas to you too snake...”

“Merry Christmas Ra Un.” Jaebum grinned.

“Get me anything good rat?”

“Yeah, I got you a fish tank so you can slither yourself into it? Get me anything good snake?”

“Yeah, I got you some rat food and a rat cage so I can take you to classes and keep an eye on you.”

“Every year you two!!! Aren't you two embarrassed fighting in front of Jaebum like this all the time?”

“No...” came the reply in sync.

Mrs Choi sighed and Jaebum laughed.

“What am I going to do with you two?” She chuckled putting drinks on the table in front of them and sitting down on her chair.

Youngjae glanced over at Jaebum's face out of the corner of his eye. He was smiling now and his nervousness seemed to have dissipated and he sighed a little less concerned now, than he was before about his hyung. 

Seconds later Mr Choi walked in and stood in the middle of the room. 

“Merry Christmas boys!”

“Merry Christmas!” They replied also in Sync.

“Jaebum, I know this must be hard on you, but please know you are family to us, you can count on us when you need to.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” 

Youngjae squeezed his hand gently and Jaebum squeezed back letting Youngjae know he was still okay.

“So first things first. I will take a present from under the tree and hand it to you and tell you who it's from. You may open it once you sit back down.” Mr Choi began to hand the presents out first.

Finally, only two remained, Youngjae's to Jaebum and Jaebum's to Youngjae.

“Jaebum this is your present from Youngjae.” Jaebum looked at Youngjae with a curious look.

Youngjae just grinned and crossed his arms as Jaebum got up and went to get it.

Sitting back down Jaebum opened it and he smiled. In his hand was a very expensive looking camera.”

“Youngjae this must have cost you a for...” 

Youngjae shoved a hand over his mouth. “You said you liked photography, I felt like you should have a good one.”

Jaebum hugged him. “Thank you, I seriously don't know how you remembered, that came up in one of the very first conversations we had.”

“Of course I'm going to remember... what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?” Youngjae grinned.

“A pretty crap one,” Ra Un smirked from the arm of the couch next to him.

“Chh.., who asked you snake?”

“Shut up rat,” she said as she smiled and ruffled his hair.

Youngjae grinned

“Now then, Jaebum I believe you wanted to give yours to Youngjae yourself.”

“Mmm, please,” Jaebum said standing and walking up to the tree.

“Youngjae can you come here please?” he asked as Mr Choi handed Jaebum his gift to Youngjae and went to sit down.

“Okay... This is different...” Youngjae began warily. “Has The snake conned you into something to embarrass me?”

“Rat just get off your but and go to the man okay...” She said shoving him off the couch and then stealing his spot on the couch.

Youngjae walked tentatively up to Jaebum and stood in front of him. He noticed that Jaebum had started acting like he had earlier and wondered if he really was okay.

"Choi Youngjae,” Jaebum began as Youngjae looked at him. “Firstly thank you for being by my side for all this time. It's been a roller coaster ride for us both, but I really have never been happier than I have with you in my life. You've been my strength, my joy, my love, my lover, my friend and my soul companion and I know this is kind of sudden,” he handed Youngjae his present. “Open it.”

Puzzled Youngjae complied, his face as he took off the wrapping and then opened it. A look of shock and surprise covered his face as he stared at the ring in front of him. "Jaebum hyung..."

"Australia now allows same-sex marriage Youngjae... and even though I know it won't count for anything in Korea, it will there and for us. I already gave them a thirty-day notice of intention to marry. I filled all the forms out with the help of your parents and eonnie, but in order for this to happen, I need to ask one more thing of you." Jaebum knelt down on one knee and took Youngjae's hand in his looking up into his eyes. "I love you so much, with all of my heart and I want to be a part of your life, just as much as I want you to be a part of mine. Choi Youngjae... I love you... Will you marry me?"

Youngjae stood speechless. His mind running at a million miles a minute. Was he imagining things? Did Jaebum just ask him to marry him? Looking down at the ring in the little box Youngjae suddenly felt himself start to tear up. 

Jaebum said nothing letting Youngjae take it all in. 

Finally, Youngjae in tears threw his arms around Jaebum. "Of course I'll marry you...” Youngjae said softly through his tears. “There's no one else I would ever want to be with, but you.”

Hugging Youngjae tightly, Jaebum sighed happily and then breaking the embrace placed the ring on Youngjae's finger, then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I love you very much Choi Youngjae!”

“I love you very much too Jaebum hyung!”


	27. Chapter 27

EPILOGUE...

 

A few weeks later...

Jaebum stood under a large gazebo, facing Youngjae, his nerves causing him to shake like crazy. He'd already done his part and now it was Youngjae's turn. It felt so surreal to stand in a different country and marry your soulmate, but here they were together, surrounded by kangaroos and family.

It seemed like only yesterday he and Youngjae had both met each other in that bathhouse, both very alone and in need of love.

If he had loved Youngjae before, his love was now tenfold that.

Jaebum stared admiringly at his handsome husband to be, dressed in a white tuxedo to match his, looking back lovingly into his eyes.

As the pastor read the vows they had written together, Youngjae repeated them, and time seemed to stop still. 

Jaebum barely got in the 'I do' as he snapped back into the reality of what was going on around him.

“I now pronounce you soulmates for the rest of your lives. You may kiss your husband Jaebum.”

Jaebum didn't hesitate as he took Youngjae into his arms and kissed him as passionately and as lovingly as he could. 

As the family cheered, Jaebum whispered into Youngjae's ear, his smile the widest it had ever been in his life. "You're mine for keeps now, you know that don't you?" 

"I've always been yours for keeps. I wouldn't want it any other way, hyung," he said with all the love and sincerity in his heart.

Jaebum smiled contentedly as they hand in hand headed back down the red carpet that had been set out for them.

All the things they'd been through together had only made their love for one another stronger. Not only had Youngjae been Jaebum's, but Jaebum had also been his strength, his joy, his love, his lover, his friend and soul companion too. 

Jaebum had completely encompassed Youngjae in his love, taught him what real love was and loved Youngjae in the way he believed that Youngjae should be loved, allowing the young man to be himself and in return, Youngjae had given Jaebum his everything too.

They both had never been happier. 

They had found meaning in each other in the face of the adversity and hardships that they'd faced together along the way, and both had come to discover within in each other, strong bonds of companionship, a sense of solace... 

...and that special someone to love.

 

END

OMG, I am so sad. I actually cried writing this because I knew this was the end of my 2Jae and I have loved writing it immensely. Thanks so much for sticking through this with me. I'll be working on a new fic shortly along with Elf king and Love's like that. Thank you for your continued support <3 You have no idea how much I appreciate it <3  
all my love and stay well  
<3 Saranghae <3  
Youngjaeswife <3

 

PS This fic also now has special meaning for me. 

If anyone remembers chapter 5 (posted 5th June 2018), when Jaebum's eomma passed away, well, exactly 10 days later on Friday15th June (2018) my husband's mother was admitted to the hospital, then 7 days later on the 22nd June... she was gone. It was so ironic everything I had written about the hospital on the 5th happened here (without a screaming distraught person though, just staff).

Secondly, the Kangaroo dream that Youngjae had, that was also written before my husband's mother passed away. So just before she passed away on Friday we, on Tuesday, we were sitting outside of the area where hubby's mother was, on a lounge type chair while the nurses had to adjust the way she was lying and no joke 4 Kangaroos were outside the window grazing and sleeping on the grass outside I mean they were right there. I didn't think anything of it until just recently and I still don't know what to think. 

Was it fate that I wrote this, or coincidence or forewarning. 

I'll leave it up to you to decide. <3


End file.
